


Avatar Zuko Book 1

by StarStorm21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a girl, Alternate Universe, Because I can, Gen, Zuko is the avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Aang didn't run away and died when the Fire Nation attacked the air temples. The next two Avatars died without being known and now it's time for the next Fire Nation Avatar. Guess who it is.Basically the events of the show only with Zuok as the Avatar instead of Aang.





	1. Chapter 1: Chasing Air

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on tumblr but now that I finished the first season I thought I'd might as well post it here. Also no promises on the other seasons.

A teenage boy dressed in royal Fire Nation armor stood on the deck of a metal ship between two soldiers as an elderly man in a similar outfit sat nearby sipping tea. He took a stance and so did the soldiers. Fire flew from both sides for some time until the teen had both soldiers pinned.  
“Again.”  
“What? Uncle, I’ve been doing the same basic sequence all day. Teach me the next set.”  
“No. You may have memorized the steps, but you still refuse to breathe, Prince Zuko. Fire needs air to remain burning otherwise you smother it. Do it again.”  
“I’ve more than mastered this set. Teach me the next one.”  
“Why are you so afraid to accept such vital parts of yourself? Do it again and this time breathe.”  
Zuko grit his teeth but turned to face the two soldiers again. This time he seemed to listen to his uncle and took a breath and began the set. However, this time when he let his fire go a gust of wind appeared to blow past him and caught the fire turning it into an uncontrollable ball of flame.  
His uncle quickly leapt to his feet and forced the flames back under control and put them out.  
“I believe that is enough training for today.”  
Just then, another soldier ran up onto the deck of the ship.  
“Prince Zuko, General Iroh. We’ve regained visual on the target. She appears to be heading towards the South Pole.”  
Zuko turned to the soldier, the large scar across his left eye giving his young face a more menacing look.  
“Well don’t just stand there, set a course to follow her. We cannot let her get away from us again.”  
“Understood.”  
The soldier turned back and headed back down into the ship.   
-  
In the icy waters of the South Pole two young Sothern Tribe children were sitting in a small boat looking intently down at the water. A couple of fish swam passed them and the boy raised his spear to pierce one.  
“Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish.”  
Katara ignored him and continued looking at the water. A large lone fish swam right under her and she focused in on it. She pulled off her mitten and took a breath, holding her hand out to the fish. An orb of water rose out from the surface trapping the fish inside. Her eyes went wide, and a large grin spread on her face.  
“Sokka look!”  
“Quiet Katara, you’re going to scare the fish away.” He then started to drool. “I can already smell it cooking.”  
“But I caught one.”  
Sokka simply raised his spear higher to strike the fish in his sights only to hit the floating water bubble, causing the fish to escape and water to fall down on his head. This of course quickly dissolved into the two bickering for a while.   
They only stopped when a frigid wind blew past them and they looked up. Heavy clouds were rolling in fast and the two gasped in fear.  
“That’s a big storm; we have to get to shore quick.”  
Sokka quickly dropped his spear and grabbed the ore as Katara used her bending to propel them forward. With the two of them working together it wasn’t long before they got to the solid ice sheet they called land, with plenty of time. They started running to their village when suddenly something flew over their heads and crashed behind a nearby snow drift.  
Sokka and Katara looked at each other before Katara suddenly started running off to see what it was.  
“Katara no! You don’t know what that is!”  
He sighed and quickly ran after her. Upon seeing what it was they both gasped. Lying in the snow was a large white and beige creature with horns and six legs. On its back was a large saddle with an unconscious girl laying in it.   
“We’ve got to help her!”  
Katara jumped down to the other side of the snowbank to get closer to the creature.  
“Katara wait!”  
Sokka’s hand fell limply as he was unable to stop his sister again and slid down after her.  
“That storm will be here any minute. We need to find shelter big enough for, whatever this thing is, quickly.”  
Sokka looked around before pointing to something not that far away. “Look an ice cave. We can start a fire and it should be enough to keep us all safe until the storm blows over.”  
“Good idea.”  
It took a bit of coercion, okay a lot of coercion, but they eventually managed to get the creature to stand up and walk over to the ice cave. Once inside, Sokka got to work starting a campfire. It took a few tries and a couple quips from Katara but he eventually got one going.   
As they sat huddled around the fire, Katara’s eyes kept drifting to the girl they had rescued. She looked young, younger than her, probably no more than 12. Her bright orange and yellow outfit contrasted dramatically with the white surroundings of the South Pole, especially compared to the dark blue parkas she and her brother wore. Her skin was also very pale, paler than anyone she’d seen in her village and her black hair was tied into two small buns on top of her head. Overall she looked nothing like anyone she’d seen before.  
“Staring at her isn’t going to make her wake up any faster.”  
“I know it’s just; I can’t help but wonder where she came from.”  
-  
A few miles away, but still in the general area, Zuko’s ship navigated through the icy waters as the storm raged around it. Zuko stood on the deck, glared up at the sky with determined golden eyes.   
Iroh then came up from below deck and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.  
“Zuko, please, come down into the ship. It’s dangerous out here in the storm.”  
“No uncle, we lost visual on the flying bison and we need to find it again. That girl was the first Air Nomad to be seen in a century and is our only lead to where the Avatar is hiding.”  
“You’re not going to be able to find anything in this weather.”  
“Not if you keep distracting me.”  
“Look the Air Nomad can’t have gotten far in this storm, especially while flying. She’s probably landed by now. We’ll keep heading south and continue the search when the storm has passed.”  
Zuko looked ready to retort when a particularly violent gust of wind blew across the deck. Iroh was nearly knocked over while it almost seemed to lift Zuko into the air. When the wind passed both seemed a bit shook from it.  
Zuko’s face didn’t change from a scowl but it seemed even he knew when it was time to relent.   
“Fine I’ll go below deck, but once the storm clears, I want everyone’s top priority to be finding that bison.”  
“Excellent, I’ll make us some tea to warm us up.”  
“I don’t want any of your tea.”  
-  
Sometime later the storm passed, and sunlight spilled into the ice cave. A few rays hit the sleeping girl and her eyes opened. She looked around and her gray eyes met the bright blue of Katara’s.   
“I need to ask you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“Come closer.”  
Katara leaned closer.  
The girl’s eyes flew fully open and a bright smile spread on her face.  
“Will you go penguin sledding with me?”  
Katara blinked in confusion and sat back a little.  
“Uh, sure?”  
“Great! I’ve never done it before but for some reason I feel like it’d be fun.”  
The girl got up and ran outside before quickly running back inside.  
“Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold! Heh right South Pole.”  
Sokka tugged at one of the girl’s sleeves. “Yeah those flimsy pajamas aren’t going to cut it here.”  
“They’re not pajamas they’re…” The girl cut off and looked away. “Never mind.”  
Just then a strange groaning sound came from deeper in the cave and the girl’s eyes went wide.  
“Appa!” The girl ran over to the large animal she’d been found on and hugged as much of it as she could. “Are you alright?”  
She got a full body lick in response.  
“Ha you’re okay!”  
Sokka held his spear up in defense as he and Katara came closer.  
“So, uh what is that thing exactly?”  
“This is Appa, my flying bison.”  
“Right, and this is Katara my flying sister.”  
“Well we did see them fall out of the sky. They must have gotten up there somehow.”  
The girl let go of Appa and turned to the two Water Tribesmen.  
“So, do you guys live around here?”  
Sokka cut in before Katara could answer. “We’re not telling you that. You could be a Fire Navy spy for all we know.”  
“Oh yeah I’m sure she’s a Fire Navy spy, you can tell by that evil look in her eye.”  
The girl gave an innocent look before becoming more serious.  
“I promise I’m not a spy. I was actually running from the Fire Nation before I lost them in that storm and crashed here.”  
“See told you.” Katara turned back to the girl. “The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your name.”  
“Oh um, I’m called Feng.”  
“Nice to meet you Feng, our village isn’t that far away, we’ll get you warmer clothes there.”  
“Thanks. Oh! If you give me directions, we can get there faster on Appa.”  
“That sounds great.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes. “Yeah, riding on the back of a giant hair monster. Sounds like fun.”  
“Suit yourself, you can walk home then.”  
“Now wait I didn’t mean it like that.”  
After getting Appa out of the ice cave everyone climbed into the saddle. Feng grabbed a blanket from one of the bundles strapped to the saddle and wrapped herself in it then slid down to Appa’s head and took ahold of the rains.  
“Okay first-time flyers hang on tight. Appa yip yip!”  
She shook the rains and Appa got to his feet. He then started to amble across the snow at a leisurely pace.  
“Wow that was truly amazing.”  
“Appa’s just tired from flying through that storm. Just give him some time and he’ll be soaring through the sky.”  
“Still beats walking doesn’t it?”  
Sokka shrugged. “I guess.”  
-  
Back on the Fire Nation ship Zuko was back on the deck vigilantly looking for any sign of the flying bison, despite the darkening sky. His uncle came up behind him and yawned loudly as he stretched.  
“Well I’m going to bed. Yes, a man needs his rest.”  
At getting no response from his nephew he dropped the dramatics and let his arms hang limply.  
“Prince Zuko, you need rest. Even if you’re right and the old Avatar is alive, finding that Air Nomad won’t get you any closer to finding him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”  
“Because their honor didn’t hinge on finding the Avatar, mine does. That coward’s hundred years of hiding is over.”  
The older man looked to his nephew and sighed sadly.  
-  
Back on the bison Katara looked down at Feng with a thoughtful expression on her face. Feng looked back up at her with a smile.  
“What ya thinking about?”  
“Huh? Oh… well it’s just some old stories my grandma used to tell me. Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Are you an Air Nomad?”  
“What?! I mean… um…”  
“It’s okay, you’re safe here. You don’t have to hide who you are.”  
Feng relaxed a little.  
“I’m not supposed to let anyone know. If they did, they might try to use me to find anymore that survived.”  
“Is that why the Fire Nation was after you?”  
“Yes, but also another reason. They think I know where the Avatar is.”  
Katara’s eyes widened. “Do you?”  
Feng shook her head. “No, the one from the Air Nomads died along with all the other air benders when the Fire Nation attacked our temples. I have no idea where the new Avatar is.”  
“Oh, well sorry for prying.”  
“It’s not your fault, you were just curious.”  
“Yeah, anyway we’ll be getting to the village soon.”  
“Okay.”  
-  
He was running down a tunnel, sounds of fighting and yells of pain where heard from above but he didn’t stop. The tunnel then opened up to a connected one crawling with Fire Nation soldiers.  
“Hey over here!”  
The soldiers turned to look at him and he quickly took off with a burst of air to propel him forward. He could hear the soldiers behind him and continued to run. He flew down the tunnel at top speed, but the soldiers were persistent. It soon became clear he wasn’t going to outrun them. Fire balls were flung at him and he only managed to dodge a few of them. There was no way he was going to get out of this, he was going to die here.  
-  
Feng sat bolt upright, nearly hitting her head against Katara’s. She blinked and looked around to see she was in a tent and in a bed of furs.  
“Are you okay? You fell asleep on the way to the village and started to look very distressed.”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just another one of those weird dreams I’ve been having.”  
“Weird dreams?”  
“It’s nothing, where are we.”  
“In the village, come on get ready everyone’s ready to meet you.”  
Feng looked to see her clothes folded next to a thick fur-lined parka. She put on her clothes and pulled the parka over it. It was a bit big, but it kept her very warm.  
She then went outside with Katara to meet the village. A small group of about 20 women and young children apparently was all the village consisted of and it didn’t take long for Feng to be introduced to everyone.   
An elderly woman, who introduced herself as Gran Gran, came up to her and looked her over.  
“Are you really an Air Nomad?”  
“Um yes…”  
“Then tell me, does that mean there are any air benders left?”  
Feng’s face fell and she looked away.   
“No, there aren’t any air benders. They went extinct when the Fire Nation attacked a hundred years ago. There are only a few non-benders left to continue our traditions.”  
“I see.”  
Gran Gran nodded and walked off.  
-  
Zuko scanned the shore of the South Pole looking for any sign of where the Air Nomad had landed. It was then he spotted it, the village with Appa clearly sleeping next to it.  
“Found you.”  
He turned to his crew.   
“Head for that small water tribe village. That Air Nomad is not escaping this time.”  
-  
A short time after meeting everyone Feng and Katara went for a walk as she showed her the few things there were to see in the South Pole. During their walk they came across a pod of penguin seals and Katara took Feng up on her offer to go sledding. The two had fun sliding down hills and dips in the glacial ice.  
Then Feng hit a hidden bump and went flying. Reflexively she held out her hands as if expecting the air itself to stop her fall. Luckily, Katara acted quickly and used her bending to move a large pile of snow to catch her.  
“Oof.” Feng’s head and shoulders became buried in the snow and she had to dig herself out. When she did, she had a huge grin on her face. “Wow that was great water bending, you must have had someone really good to teach you.”  
“Actually, I don’t, I’m the only water bender in the tribe.”  
“What? Really?”  
Katara nodded.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be it’s not your fault.”  
“I know it’s I just I know what… I mean it must be hard being the only bender in your community.”  
Katara didn’t answer and Feng looked to see why she didn’t respond. When she saw it her eyes went wide and she gasped allowed.  
A large metal ship with a tattered Fire Nation flag lay in front of them half berried in ice.   
“Is that what I think it is?”  
“It’s a Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people. Come on we should get out of here.”  
“Good idea.”


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

By the time they got back, however, they were shocked to find a Fire Nation ship looming over the small village. Quickly they ducked behind a nearby snow bang to hide.  
“What’s a Fire Nation ship doing here?”  
“It’s my fault. I thought I’d lost them but all I did was led them here. Katara I’m so sorry.”  
“Feng no this isn’t your fault. We just need to find a way to get everyone to safety.”  
A loud hiss came from the ship and the hull opened revealing several men in armor. It was hard to see from the angle they were but the one in front appeared to be much younger than the rest.  
Sokka then rushed at the lead fire bender with a club and swung for the head. The fire bender dodged out of the way and threw a fire ball at him. Sokka rolled away and threw his boomerang at his opponent, who only just managed to duck in time, but Sokka wasn’t discouraged. One of the young boys tossed him a spear and he rushed at the fire bender again.  
“Woah your brother is a really good fighter.”  
“Not good enough I’m afraid.”  
The fire bender broke the spear with one swift punch then grabbed the staff and used it to knock Sokka aside.  
“Sokka!”  
Feng’s face scrunched into indecision as they continued to watch. Suddenly the boomerang Sokka had thrown circled back and hit the fire bender in the back of his head, knocking off his helmet and fully revealing Zuko’s face.  
Feng gasped at seeing Zuko’s face then got a very determined look. She pulled off her parka and jumped out from behind the snow drift before running to the village.  
“Feng what are you doing?”  
Feng ignored her and without warning a gust of wind lifted her up into the air, propelling her toward the village.  
Katara’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in a gape. “No way…”  
Feng landed next to the village and ran between Zuko and Sokka.  
“Enough.” Feng looked Zuko in the eye. “You’re looking for the Avatar, aren’t you?”  
“So, you do know where he’s hiding.”  
Feng looked behind her at the scared villagers.  
“If I promise to help you find the Avatar will you promise to leave everyone here alone?”  
Zuko nodded.  
Katara came running up to the village as Fire Nation soldiers surrounded Feng.  
“Feng no, don’t do this?”  
Feng gave her a smile.   
“Don’t worry Katara, everything will be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back.”  
Feng was pushed forward and onto the ship. She only let her smile fall when the hull closed up and she could no longer see any of the villagers.  
The ship backed up and turned back to open water. Feng was led up to the deck and Zuko looked down at her.  
“Alright talk, where are the remaining Air Nomads hiding the Avatar?”  
“Well there aren’t really any directions I can give you right now other than go north. It’ll take a few days before I can tell you anything more.”  
Zuko scowled. “Fine.” He looked to the soldiers on either side of Feng. “Take her to a holding cell. I’ll be in my quarters.”  
“Wait, I actually have a question for you.”  
Zuko’s fists clenched but he didn’t deny her.   
“What is it?”  
“It’s just I feel like I should know you from somewhere. I mean other than you chasing me for days on end. Do you feel that too?”  
A look of surprise flashed across Zuko’s face before he schooled it back into a scowl.  
“Take her below.”  
“Wait no!”  
The soldiers nodded and started dragging Feng to the lower levels of the ship.   
-  
Once Zuko was in his room he sat down on his bed and pressed his head in his hands. With his angry facade dropped he looked much more vulnerable and shaken. He balled his hands into fists and pressed them into his eyes.  
“Dishonorable Air Nomad mind tricks.”  
He raised his head and crossed his legs on the bed to begin meditating. He was only able to do so for a few minutes before he heard shouting coming from down the hall. He opened his eyes and went to the door to see what the commotion was about. Upon opening his door, he saw a soldier get slammed into the wall with what could only be air bending. He then ducked back into his room, stood next to the door to hide his presence and waited.  
He didn’t have to wait long as he heard Feng come down the hall opening every door along her way. He even heard her apologize when she got to Iroh’s room to find the man sleeping. Eventually she got to Zuko’s room and peeked inside.  
“Um hello? Look I’m not trying to escape I just want to talk.”  
She stepped farther into the room and Zuko quickly slammed the door closed and latched it behind her. Feng swung around, wind blowing around her and ruffling her clothes and hair.  
“So, you are an air bender.”  
Feng only appeared slightly startled and appeared to attempt a smile in Zuko’s direction.  
“Oh, there you are, look can we please skip the fighting? I really just want to talk with you, whoa!”   
Feng jumped just in time to avoid a fire ball to the face. She then ducked and rolled as more fire was thrown at her, but it was clear she couldn’t keep this up for long in such a small space. She rolled between Zuko’s legs and popped up behind him to open the door. She ran back out of the room with Zuko right behind her.   
They tumbled out onto the deck fire still flying. The fight continued with Feng dodging and Zuko throwing fire until Feng noticed something off.  
“Wow you’re really bad a breath control. You should really be taking deeper breaths before you attack.”  
That only seemed to enrage Zuko even more, but he did take a breath before attacking this time and thrust his fist forward. However, instead of fire Feng was hit with a condensed gust of air and knocked over the side. She managed to save herself by bending a current to bring her back up but once her feet were steady again, she looked to Zuko with a shocked expression.  
“Did you just…?”  
She didn’t get to finish as Zuko shot another fire attack at her. More of Zuko’s soldiers started to run onto the deck to assist their prince. It appeared that Feng was going to lose this fight when she spotted something in the sky. When it came close enough to make out what it was a large smile spread over her face.  
“Appa!”  
The flying bison swooped down and Katara used her water bending to freeze the approaching soldiers’ feet to the deck, of course not without accidently hitting Sokka first. After recovering from the freezing water Sokka reached down to pull Feng up onto Appa as they flew away from the ship.   
“No! Do not let them get away!”  
As if on cue of Zuko’s anger a large crack traveled up the side of the glacier behind him and a large chunk split away. It fell with a great force onto the ship, burying half of it in chunks of ice.  
Zuko growled in frustration and glared up at the retreating bison.  
-  
On the bison Feng looked back down at Zuko, a curious and sad look on her face.  
“Feng are you alright?”  
“Huh?” Feng turned to Katara. “Oh yeah I’m fine.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were an air bender?”  
“Because, I’m not supposed to be.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I wasn’t lying when I said the Fire Nation killed all the air benders a hundred years ago. I never showed any abilities as a kid then one day it was like I had been doing it my whole life.”  
“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell us.”  
“Don’t you see? I’m the last air bender in existence. If anything happened to me any hope of the air benders returning would be lost. That’s why I was never meant to leave the refuge and why I need to go back. I can take you back to the South Pole but then I’m going to have to go home.”  
“What?”  
“It’s for the best I really shouldn’t have left to begin with.”  
“So why did you?”  
“It was just a feeling I got when I somehow mastered air bending overnight. Like there was something I needed to do, and I couldn’t do it at the refuge, but all I did was mess everything up. I was spotted by the Fire Nation almost immediately and led them right to your village.”  
Katara pulled herself forward and cupped Feng’s cheek in her hand to make her look at her.  
“Feng that wasn’t you’re fault.”   
“But it still happened.”   
“I know but bad things happen. That doesn’t mean you have to run away from the world. You said you had a feeling you were meant to do something. Do you still have that feeling?”  
Feng nodded.  
“Then don’t run from it. Bending doesn’t just come out of nowhere; I think it means that feeling is right and you were meant to do something important.”  
“You think?”  
“Yes, now where is that feeling telling you to go?”  
Feng thought for a moment. “I don’t know, but I think I know where we can find some answers.”  
“Great let’s go.” She turned to Sokka. “Sokka are you in? I’m sure you’ll get to knock some Fire Nation heads on the way.”  
Sokka smiled. “I’d like that.”  
“So, it’s agreed, we’re in this together.”  
-  
Back on the ship the whole crew was either digging away the ice or melting it with fire bending. Meanwhile, Zuko was in his room almost looking nervous. He took a stance and inhaled. He then lunged forward with his fist, but nothing but a ball of fire appeared. He tried a few more moves but still all he got was fire.  
He stopped and looked down at his hands. He clenched and unclenched them before letting the tension in his shoulders drop.   
“More Air Nomad mind tricks.”  
He took a deep breath, turned and left the room, not noticing the tapestries on his walls flutter with his exhale.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Lives

It had taken some time but eventually the ship had been freed from the fallen ice and was now docked in the nearest Fire Nation port. Zuko exited with his uncle not far behind.  
“I want repairs done as quickly as possible; we can’t afford to lose her trail. And don’t mention anything about the air bender. If word gets out every fire bender will be out looking for her and we’ll lose our only lead to the Avatar and I don’t want anything getting in the way of that.”  
“In the way of what, Prince Zuko?”  
Zuko and Iroh turned to who’d spoken. A tall man in high ranking Fire Nation military armor walked up to them.  
“Captain Zhao.”  
“It’s Commander now, what brings you to my harbor?”  
“Our ship is being repaired.” Iroh motioned to their heavily damaged ship.  
“That’s quite a bit of damage.”  
“Yes, you won’t believe what happened. A glacier…”  
Iroh quickly cut Zuko off before he could finish. “Appeared out of nowhere and we crashed.”  
Zuko looked at Iroh in confusion who only gave him an innocent look.  
“Um, yes. There was a storm and it was difficult to see.”  
“Well that is unusual this far north, unless you happened to be farther south when it happened? Though I can’t imagine why you would go that far south, there’s nothing there but the remnants of the Sothern Water tribe.”  
“We were following a dead lead.”  
Zhao nodded. “Well I’m sure you’re used to that by now. Still you must have plenty of thrilling stories that I’m sure I’d love to hear. Join me for a drink?”  
Zuko scowled. “Sorry but we have to go.”  
Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.   
“Zuko, show Commander Zhao some respect.” He turned to Zhao. “We would be honored; do you have any jing sang tea? It’s my favorite.”  
-  
Elsewhere Feng, Katara, and Sokka were riding Appa through a maze of winding mountains. Sokka was searching for food while Feng and Katara talked.  
“Feng are you okay? You kind of spaced out on me there.”  
“Oh sorry, I was just thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“About how no one’s been to an air temple in a hundred years. I just don’t know what to expect.”  
Katara grabbed Feng’s hand. “Well whatever’s there we’ll be there to help you.”  
Feng smiled. “Thank you.”  
-  
“And with that the Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.” Zhao turned to the table Zuko was sitting at as Iroh examined some weapons displayed on a rack.  
“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.”  
“I see two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue. So how is your search for the Avatar going?”  
“We haven’t found him yet.”  
“Did you really think you would? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with all the other air benders. There are even rumors of the Avatar being reborn and killed in the Sothern Water Tribe and reborn again in Ba Sing Se. In that case no one’s getting the Avatar until the walled city falls. That is unless the earth bender Avatar is already dead and has been reborn in the Fire Nation.”  
A large crash echoed through the tent as all the weapons Iroh had been looking at crashed to the ground.  
“Sorry, entirely my fault. Carry on.”  
Zhao and Zuko looked to Iroh then back at each other.  
“You know those rumors are just that, rumors. There is no solid proof that the Avatar died.”  
“Yes, I suppose that’s true, but there is still no evidence that he survived either. That is unless you found evidence?”  
Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “No, I haven’t found anything.”  
Zhao frowned and stepped to loom over Zuko. “You know the Avatar is the only person who poses a threat to the Fire Nation winning the war and by being such a threat makes him an enemy of the Fire Nation. If you have an ounce of loyalty left in you, you will tell me what you’ve learned.”  
“I have found nothing.” Zuko stood up. “Come on Uncle we’re leaving.”  
The guards at the entrance crossed their spears, barring any exit. One of Zhao’s men came up to him and reported that they had interrogated the crew.  
“They confirm that Prince Zuko had a living air bender on his ship but let her escape.”  
“A living air bender? Now if that’s not evidence that the Avatar could have lived, please tell me, what would be?”  
-  
Among the mountains Appa landed on a ledge with a path leading up the mountain and the three started climbing.  
Sokka held his stomach and whined. “So, do you think there’s anything to eat in this temple place?”  
“You’re one of the first people to step foot in an air temple in a century and all you can think of is food?”  
“What can I say? I’m a simple guy with simple needs.”  
Feng looked around as they continued to ascend with an expression of confused recognition.  
“Feng? What is it?”  
“It’s weird, I feel like I’ve been here before. I recognize everything and what it was used for.”  
“Well you must have heard a lot about this place growing up, maybe it was enough to make this place seem familiar.”  
“Maybe.”  
They continued climbing and looking around. A statue then caught Feng’s eye and she went over to it. Katara and Sokka noticed and followed her.  
“Who is this?”  
“Monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world. Or he was. He trained the last Avatar before the Fire Nation…”  
“Feng, you’re crying.”  
Feng reached up and sure enough felt water on her cheek.  
“That doesn’t make any sense. Gyatso died long before I was born, so why do I feel so bad now?”  
Katara placed a hand on Feng’s shoulder.  
“Come on let’s keep looking around. We’re bound to find something.”  
“Yeah, let’s go.”  
Feng walked past the statue and up the steps as if she knew where she was going. Katara and Sokka followed her. They came upon a door with a strange mechanism of pipes.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s the door to the Air Temple Sanctuary.”  
“I’ve never seen a door like this. How do you open it?”  
“With air bending.”  
Feng blew two currents of air into openings in the pipes and the door opened.   
-  
“So, a twelve-year-old girl bested you and your fire benders. You’re even more pathetic than I thought.”  
“I was unaware she was an air bender at the time. She will not have that surprise to her advantage next time.”  
“No, she won’t, nor will she have your incompetence to her advantage either, since there won’t be a next time for you.”  
“Commander Zhao, I have been hunting the Avatar for two years now and…”  
“And failed miserably, capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager’s hands. I’m taking over this mission.”  
Zuko lunged for Zhao but was held back by the two guards at his sides.   
“Hold them here until I return.  
-  
Back at the Air Temple the door opened to reveal a line of statues all spiraling down the walls to near the center of the room.   
“Statues? I can’t eat these.” Sokka sighed and slumped over.  
Katara looked over the statues then to Feng. “Who are these people?”  
“I don’t know, but I feel like I should. Hey this one’s an air bender.”  
“And this one’s a water bender. They’re in a pattern.” Katara pointed to each statue naming their element. “Air, water, earth, and fire.”  
“That’s the Avatar cycle.”  
“Of course, all these people are the Avatar’s past lives.”  
Sokka crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow skeptically. “Past lives? You really believe in that stuff?”  
“It’s true, when the Avatar dies, they’re reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle.”  
“Really? Then how come there was never a Water Tribe Avatar after the last one died?”  
“Because she never revealed herself to be the Avatar.”  
Katara and Sokka looked to Feng who was standing in a blank space, one over from the last statue.  
“What?”  
“You said your tribe was attacked when your grandmother was just a little girl right?”  
“Yes. Are you saying the next Avatar died during that time? How do you know?”  
“I… I don’t know. It’s just a really strong feeling, but I still feel like that’s what happened.”  
Sokka placed his face in his hand. “You really couldn’t get any weirder.”  
Katara pointed to the next empty space. “What about the Earth Kingdom Avatar?”  
Feng tensed and stared at the space for a long moment. “I don’t know what happened to him, I just get a really horrible feeling but nothing specific. I think it’s best not to know.”  
“Are you implying he’s dead too.” Sokka made the sign for crazy behind Feng’s back and Katara shoved him.  
“I think so?”  
“But then that would mean the next Avatar would be from the Fire Nation.”  
“I guess that’s true.”  
“Okay now I know you’re crazy. If the Fire Nation had the Avatar on their side, they would be flaunting that everywhere they could.”  
“Well maybe no one knows he’s the Avatar yet. He might still be a kid. Or maybe I’m wrong and the Earth Kingdom Avatar is still alive.”  
“Or you could just be crazy for believing in stupid fairy tales.”  
“Hey they’re not…”  
“Shh…”  
A shadow fell across the patch of sunlight let in by the door and everyone slowly turned to see what had made it. Standing in the doorway was a small lemur, with big ears and eyes and bat like wings attached to its arms and sides like a little glider. They all relaxed at seeing it wasn’t a threat.  
“Aw, a lemur.”   
“Dinner.”  
Feng reached out to it only for Sokka to lunge for it and scare the small creature away. The two then gave chase, each trying to get the lemur before the other.  
-  
At the Fire Nation harbor Zhao reentered the tent Zuko and Iroh were being held.  
“My search party is ready. Once they are out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you’ll be free to go.”  
“Why? Are you worried I’ll try and stop you?”  
Zhao laughed. “You, stop me? Impossible.”  
“Don’t underestimate me Zhao.”  
“You can’t compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You’re just a banished prince. No home, no allies, even your own father didn’t want you.”  
Zuko stood glaring at Zhao. “You’re wrong. Once I deliver him the Avatar, he will welcome me back with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.”  
“If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“You have the scar to prove it.”  
“Maybe you’d like one to match!”  
Pure consuming rage was clear on Zuko’s face and his fists began to shake with the emotion.   
“Zuko, please, calm yourself.”  
His uncle’s voice appeared to be enough to distract Zuko from his blind rage, but he still glared threateningly at Zhao.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“An Agni Kai at sunset.”  
“Very well, too bad your father won’t be here to see me humiliate you. Your uncle will just have to do.”  
If looks could kill Zhao would have dropped dead from the one Zuko gave to him, but he simply smiled and walked away.  
Iroh watched Zhao’s retreating back before focusing on Zuko.   
“Zuko, don’t you remember what happened last time you dueled a master? Are you sure this is wise?”  
“I will never forget, but I will defend what honor I have left.”  
“I understand. I know I can’t talk you out of it, but promise me, whatever the outcome, you will not let your anger run away from you. There is no honor in continuing the fight once the battle is over.”  
“I know uncle, I understand.”  
Iroh sighed and looked sadly to his nephew.  
-  
Feng got ahead of Sokka and continued to chase the lemur through the temple. It eventually slowed and Feng was able to get closer.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let Sokka eat you. Huh?”   
Feng turned her head to see what appeared to be a hidden door in the side of the mountain pried open. Sokka and Katara were able to catch up to her and looked to where she was.  
“Feng? What is it?”  
“I know this place.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes. “Uhg not this again.”  
“No, I mean it this time I recognize it from those weird dreams I keep having.”  
“What kind of dreams?”  
Feng stepped through the broken door and looked down the tunnel.  
“It starts with me in this tunnel. I can hear fighting out in the temple and I’m running. Then I’m being chased by fire benders.” She placed her hand on an old scorch mark on the wall. “I run down this branching tunnel.” They walk down the indicated path until they get to a large door.  
“Then what happens?”  
“I don’t know, I always wake up before this part.”  
Feng grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. On the other side was a large dark room.  
“What is this place anyway?”  
“A special training room for advanced air bending techniques. It’s airtight so only true masters of breath are allowed to practice in one.”  
Feng sent a current of air which opened a hatch in the ceiling and let in sun light. What they saw made all three gasp. Several skeletons in old Fire Nation armor lined the walls as if they died trying to claw their way out. Against the far wall was a small child sized skeleton dressed in air bender clothes.  
Katara put her hands to her mouth. “Oh goodness.”  
Sokka scanned the room critically. “The fire benders must have chased that kid into this room and the door closed behind them. They must have all suffocated when they couldn’t get the door open.”  
Feng didn’t appear to hear Sokka and just stared at the child skeleton. She then gasped sharply, and her eyes widened, staring unfocused like she was seeing something that wasn’t there. She then collapsed to her knees panting heavily.   
“I remember… I remember everything. How I know how to air bend, why I remember things that didn’t happen to me and know things I shouldn’t. That wasn’t just some boy the fire benders chased in here. It was the last air bender Avatar. It was me.”  
“Wait, are you saying you’re the Avatar?” Soka held his head as if it was hurting.  
“No, the Avatar is a human and spirit sharing the same body and becoming one entity. I don’t have the spirit part just the human. His memories, his thoughts and emotions, they’re all me. When an Avatar dies the spirit chooses another human to bond with while the human passes on to the spirit world to guide the next Avatar to their destiny, but after the last earth bender Avatar died we knew that the next one would be from the Fire Nation and be taught to hate the Avatar. He would reject what he was and refuse to listen to his past lives. He would need someone physically there to help him accept himself. I was chosen to be that person.”  
Katara knelt down to comfort her. “Feng, that’s…”  
“No, my name isn’t Feng, it’s Aang.”  
“Aang, that’s a lot to take in are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah, I think so. As long as we find who the Avatar is before the Fire Nation does.”  
Sokka shuffled nervously. “Um I know this is a big moment and all, but can we get out of the room full of dead people? It just hit me how creepy this place is.”  
Aang chuckled. “Yeah let’s get out of here.”  
They made their way back down the tunnel. The leamur that had led them there appeared to sense it was safe and climbed up on Aang’s shoulder.  
“Hey there little fella, how do you like the name Momo?”  
-  
In a small empty arena Zuko and Zhao knelt facing away from each other. They each were shirtless with bear feet, and had decretive cloth draped over their shoulders.   
“Remember what I told you about control, that is your greatest weapon in battle.”  
Zuko nodded. “I refuse to let him win.”  
The cloths fell away as the two fire benders stood and took their stances. A gong was struck, and the duel began. Zuko was the first to strike and Zhao easily avoided the flames and sent back his own attack. Flames where shot, dodged, and diverted from both sides not one making a hit. Then Zhao sent a barraged that knocked Zuko back and then another that knocked him over.   
Zhao leapt forward with a flaming fist aimed straight for Zuko’s face. Zuko’s eyes widened and with a fluidity unseen in fire bending pushed himself out of the way and flipped himself over on one hand as if he weighed nothing. He then used his momentum to kick out and knock Zhao’s feet out from under him then planted himself firmly on his own feet.  
Zhao wasn’t able to regain his balance before Zuko acted. He stepped forward and shot a burst of flame across the arena causing Zhao to stumble. He kept this up a few more times before kicking out and knocked Zhao to the ground. He did not let him get back up and aimed his fist at his face.  
The air was tense for a long moment until Zhao became fed up.  
“Do it!”  
Zuko screamed and thrust a fire ball forward. Zhao closed his eyes reflexively only to feel the fire fly past his face and land next to him. He opened his eyes and glared at Zuko.  
“That’s it? Your father raised a coward.”  
“Next time you get in my way, I promise I won’t hold back.”  
Zuko gave him a defiant look then turned away. Zhao got up but didn’t walk away instead he faced toward Zuko’s turned back and aimed an attack. Zuko’s forearm connected with Zhao’s hand blocking the move. Slowly he turned his face towards Zhao, his right eye appearing to glow.   
A fire ball then roared between them knocking the two apart. Iroh stepped between them and shot a disapproving look at Zhao. He turned to Zuko, shielding him from view.  
“It is over Zuko, do not taint your victory with his petty squabbles.” He moved and Zuko appeared to be calmer though still angry. Iroh looked back down at Zhao. “So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you.” His face softened. “Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious.”  
He turned and started to walk away with Zuko at his side. Zhao clenched his teeth and glared at Zuko’s retreating back, eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion.  
Once outside the arena Zuko looked to Iroh. “Uncle did you really mean that?”  
“Of course, I told you jing song tea is my favorite.”  
A small smile made its way to Zuko’s lips in response.


	4. Chapter 4: Warriors of Kyoshi

Zuko sat meditating in his room. The candles in front of him brightened and dimmed in time with his breaths and all was silent. That was until Iroh opened the door without warning. A gust of wind blew through the room extinguishing the candles and putting Zuko in a sour mood.  
“Uncle, unless you have news of the air bender there is no reason for you to be disturbing me.”  
“Well there is news but you’re not going to like it.”  
“You told me a calm mind is an important trait of a strong leader. Whatever it is tell me.”  
“We’ve lost her trail.”  
“What?!” The candles reignited with intense veracity as Zuko stood.   
“She appeared to be heading to the Southern Air temple but she’s not there and no one has seen her sense.”  
“No! She was our only lead to the Avatar.” Zuko growled. “I should have known air benders are impossible to find when they don’t want to be found.”  
-  
Somewhere in Earth Kingdom waters Aang sighed as she looked down at the map.  
“How hard is it to find a guy who’s been chasing you for days?”  
“Aang, are you sure that Zuko’s the Avatar?”  
“Well, I can’t be sure until I see him bend something other than fire again, but I’m almost positive he air bended when I fought him on the ship. Also, when I saw his face for the first time I felt this odd connection to him, like I knew him from somewhere else.”  
“Oh great, we’re trying to save the world by following feelings again.” Sokka huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Hey, don’t forget, it was Aang’s feelings that brought us to the Air Temple where she found out who she is.”  
“Okay fine we’ll follow Aang’s magical feeling powers.”  
Appa then let out a tired yawn and dipped lower in the sky. Aang leaned down to see Appa’s face.  
“Hey what’s wrong buddy? Ya tired?”  
Appa yawned again in response.  
“Well we have been flying for a while we should probably land.”  
They all looked around for someplace to land, which was difficult since they were flying over the ocean. Sokka then spotted something among the expansive blue.  
“Hey, I think there’s an island over there.”  
“Good eye Sokka. Appa yip yip.” Aang flicked the rains and steered Appa towards the island.”  
Once they landed Aang looked around. “Hey, I think I know this place. This is where…”  
A giant fish jumped out of the water, it’s white and orange scales sparkling.  
“Elephant Koi live! Oh man I used to love riding elephant Koi in my old life. Hey since we’re going to have to stay here while Appa rests let’s go catch a ride.”  
“Sounds like fun Aang but I think I’ll just watch for now.”  
“Yeah me too, have fun getting flung around by giant fish.”  
Aang shrugged. “Alright suit yourself.”   
She pulled off her shirt, pants and shoes and dove into the water. She latched onto the nearest fish and hung on as it swam. The fish leaped into the air and she cheered.   
Katara and Sokka watched her for a while until something caught Sokka’s eye. A large shadow appeared behind one of the fish and dragged it down it then did the same to another.  
“There’s something in the water. Aang’s in trouble!”  
“Oh no. Aang! Get out of there!”  
Aang herd her friends calling and looked to see what was going on. Then the fish she was on was grabbed and she went flying into the water. A giant fin appeared behind her and she screamed. Using air bending to boost her speed she got back to shore as fast as possible. She was going so fast she wasn’t able to stop when she reached the beach and crashed headfirst into Sokka.   
Katara ran over to them to make sure they were okay.  
“What was that thing?”  
“I don’t know. There wasn’t anything like that last time I was here.”  
“Well let’s not wait around to find out.”  
Aang had only managed to get her clothes back on when seemingly out of nowhere a band of warriors dressed in green appeared from the forest and attacked the trio. One grabbed Sokka from behind, another pulled Katara’s hood down so she couldn’t see, and a third grabbed Aang by the collar. It took almost no time for all three to be bound and blind folded. Even Momo was shoved in a bag.   
They were then led down a path they couldn’t see and tied to a large pole. An elderly man’s voice addressed them followed by a young female one.  
“You three have some explaining to do.”  
“And if you don’t answer all our questions, we’re throwing you back in the water with the unagi.”  
Sokka pulled against his ropes and growled. “Show yourselves cowards!”  
Their blindfolds were removed to reveal a group of women of varying ages, dressed in armored dresses and face paint.  
“Who are you, where are the men who ambushed us?”  
The teenage girl in front, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward. “There were no men, we ambushed you. Now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?”  
“Wait a second, there’s no way a bunch of girls took us down.”  
Both Katara and Aang rolled their eyes.   
The armored girl grabbed Sokka. “A bunch of girls huh? The unagi will eat well tonight.”  
“No! Don’t hurt him! He didn’t mean it. My brother’s just an idiot sometimes.”  
Aang tried to maneuver so she could be seen by the warrior girl. “Please, I’m sorry we came here, my bison was tired. We didn’t mean any harm.”  
The elderly man pointed an accusatory finger at them. “How do we know you’re not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way.”  
“Wait this island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!”  
The man scoffed. “How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She’s been dead for centuries.”  
“I know her because I met her in the spirit world. She was one of the past lives that voted for me to be the one to help the Avatar.”  
The girl turned her attention to Aang. “That’s the most ridiculous lie I’ve ever heard.”  
“Throw these invaders to the unagi!”  
The women nodded and advanced on the trio. However, Aang was ready for this and leaped up, air currents lifting her up and snapping the ropes. She then back flipped over the statue of Kyoshi and then landed gracefully as the air cushioned her fall. The man, warrior women and other villagers who’d come out to see what the commotion was all gasped and stared at Aang.  
The man was one of the first to recover from the shock and closed his dropped jaw. “You’re an air bender.”  
“Yes, the last one alive. I was chosen to be a teacher and guide for the next Avatar. We were searching for him and simply found your island a good place to rest. We’re sorry for intruding.”  
“No, we apologize; any guardian of the Avatar is welcome on our island.”  
The warriors quickly released Katara and Sokka and they were led into town.  
“Please if there’s anything we can do to help you; we’d be happy to do it.”  
Katara came up next to Aang and turned to the man. “Actually, there is something. We’ve lost track of the person we think the Avatar is, if you have a way of tracking the ships in this area that would be a great help.”  
“Yes, we get trade ships here all the time. What kind of ship are you looking for?”  
“Well, um a small Fire Nation Navy ship.”  
“What?!”  
“The current Avatar is from the Fire Nation.”  
“That’s another reason I’m here. Not just to teach him air bending but also to show him what his nation says about the Avatar isn’t true and help him embrace his destiny.”  
The man’s face grew somber and he stroked his beard. “I see. We’ll need to discuss this farther. Come with me.”  
Aang and Katara nodded and followed the man into the village. Sokka on the other hand stayed behind and watched as the warrior woman made their way back to their training area. After a moment of hesitation, he followed them.  
-  
Of course, in a small-town information moved quickly and it wasn’t long until everyone knew about the air bender looking to help the Avatar. It was no surprise then when word made it to the trade ships which then made it to trading posts where one of Zuko’s servants was shopping. Not bothering to buy anything the servant quickly started to run back to the ship to tell Zuko what he’d found.  
“The air bender is on Kyoshi Island? That’s only a day’s trip from here. We almost passed right by her. Uncle ready the rhinos, she’s not getting away this time.”  
-  
The next day Aang found Sokka in the Kyoshi warrior training room dressed in one of their uniforms.  
“Oh, there you are Sokka, nice dress.”  
“It’s not a dress it’s a warrior’s uniform.”  
“Right sorry, anyway we talked to the leader of the village and he agreed to track down Zuko’s ship. We should be leaving in a few hours.”  
“Oh.” Sokka looked to the girl next to him.  
“I understand, it was an honor training you.”  
“It was an honor learning from you, Master Suki.”   
“You still have some time before you have to go. Would you like one more round?”  
“I’d love that.”  
However, before they could take their stances a warning horn rang through the village.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Hostel invaders are at our shores. Everyone! We need to defend our home!”   
They all rushed outside as Aang flew to the top of the building to get a better look at who the invaders were and gasped.  
“It’s Zuko’s ship.”  
“Zuko? Great the one time finding him is a bad thing.”  
“Keep his men distracted. I’m going to try and talk to him.”  
“Be careful.”  
“I will.”  
She opened her glider and flew down towards the ship, the Kyoshi warriors close behind.  
Zuko road up to the entrance of the town on the back of a lizard like rhino; along with six other fire benders. The town was dead quiet as everyone hid in their houses.  
“Come out air bender, you can’t hide from me forever.”  
Aang landed in the center of town and faced the fire benders.  
“I’m not trying to. Please just hear me out.”  
Zuko didn’t appear to listen as he surged forward on his rhino strait for her. Aang air bended out of the way and landed behind him. The Kyoshi warriors and Sokka ran in and engaged the other fire benders in battle.   
Zuko turned his rhino back towards Aang and got ready to charge her again. One of the Kyoshi warriors leaped down from a rooftop and knocked Zuko out of his saddle.  
“Thought it’d be easier to talk when he’s not on the back of an angry rhino.”  
“Thanks.”  
The warrior leaped back into battle as Aang faced Zuko.  
“Zuko stop. Just listen.”  
Zuko blasted a stream of fire at Aang and she ducked just in time.   
“Ugh how am I supposed to know if he’s the Avatar if he won’t let me talk to him?”  
She then noticed a rock lying next to her and she picked it up. She then tossed it into the air and hit it like a baseball with her staff straight towards Zuko.  
Zuko held up his hand and moved to knock it away but it never touched him. The stone sailed around him, following the arc of his hand.  
“Knew it, eep!”  
She dissipated the flames aimed at her by causing a fan effect with her staff. She took to the sky trying to get Zuko to follow her and draw him away from the other fire benders. It was then she saw the damage the town was taking from the fight. Some buildings were already starting to burn and the wooden statue of Kyoshi had caught fire. She landed just outside the town and waited for Zuko to catch up.   
“Zuko, please stop. Don’t you see what you’re doing?”  
All she got as an answer was more fire. She looked from Zuko to the half-destroyed town and let out a defeated breath. She flew back towards the town on her glider and landed next to Katara.  
“I’m not getting through to Zuko and this place can’t take much more of this.”  
“I know. Aang I know how important it is for you to show Zuko his path, but it can’t happen here. You’ll get another chance. If we leave, we know Zuko will follow us.”  
“I know, I’ll call Appa.”  
After everyone had gotten onto Appa, Aang flicked the rains and they were off.  
-  
Back on the ground Zuko scanned the damage he had brought to the small island, his face in an unhappy frown. He looked up to Appa flying away and ran back towards his men.  
“Hurry we cannot let the air bender escape!  
The fire benders gathered up the rhinos and they made their way out of the village. However, as Zuko passed by a fire as he left it shrank and fizzled out.  
The leader of the town watched this from the window of his home and smiled.  
“Maybe there is some hope for this new Avatar after all.”


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends New Consequences

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship staring up at the sky. The flying bison was some distance away but still able to be seen. Still a troubled frown played on Zuko’s face.  
“Something is bothering you, my nephew.”  
Zuko looked away from the bison and towards his uncle.  
“The bison has stayed consistently in sight for three days now. Every time we lose it, it comes back a few hours later. They’re not acting like they’re trying to escape us.”  
Iroh held his chin thoughtfully. “That is a conundrum. Yet their actions appear to be in your favor.”  
“For now, but they’re planning something. I know it.”  
-  
Sokka looked down at the ship following them then to Aang. “So exactly what is the plan? Fly around just out of reach until he agrees to talk to you?”  
“No, we just need to find a place that won’t be in danger of getting damaged by him long enough for me to talk to him.”  
“Don’t think there’s a place that can last that long.”  
Katara scowled at her brother. “Don’t be like that. I’m sure Aang can get through to him.”  
“Katara he’s a fire bender, and not just any fire bender the Fire Nation prince. It’s going to take a long time to convince him everything his people say about the Avatar is wrong. He probably won’t even try to listen.”  
Aang looked down at her hands in distress.   
“Aang don’t listen to him, Sokka’s just being pessimistic.”  
Aang smiled at Katara only for her eyes to suddenly go wide. “Do you hear that?”  
“Hear what?”  
“It sounds like fighting.”  
Aang looked down at Zuko’s ship and gasped. It was surrounded by seven Earth Kingdom ships that were all attacking. She quickly slid down to Appa’s head and grabbed hold of the rains to steer them towards the ships.  
-  
Zuko’s ship was in chaos. His soldiers fought fiercely but there were only so many of them and they couldn’t hold back a whole fleet of Earth Kingdom soldiers. They may have had the advantage of being on water and the earth benders only being limited to the amount of earth they brought with them, but it was enough. It wasn’t long until most of them were taken down leaving only him and Iroh.   
Iroh managed to fend off quite a few advancing soldiers but even the famed Dragon of the West couldn’t be everywhere at once. Zuko suddenly felt rocks cover his wrists and force his hands behind his back, creating very effective cuffs. Another band of earth covered his mouth muffling any cries for help he may call out. The earth pulled him back into the arms of two earth bending soldiers who then proceeded to drag him onto one of their ships. He struggled and fought back but he only got a few more rock restraints for his efforts.   
Once they had him on board and locked in a cell one of the earth benders ran back to the Fire Nation ship.  
“We’ve got the prince. Fall back.”  
Iroh’s eyes became panicked as he heard the words and franticly looked for his nephew, but it was in vain. The earth benders already had him.  
He then looked up to see Appa fly over their ship and follow the Earth Kingdom ships and his eyes narrowed.  
“Tend to the wounded and then find out where those ships are going.”  
The soldiers who could saluted him and got to work.  
-  
The trio followed the Earth Kingdom ships to a large harbor. Zuko was led off one of the ships with metal cuffs covering both his hands and forearms, making most forms of fire bending impossible without harming himself more than others. Aang let Appa hover for a moment as she assessed the situation.  
“What are we going to do? We can’t just let the Earth Kingdom imprison the Avatar.” Katara looked to Aang for what to do.  
“Actually, I think that’s what we should do.”  
“What?”  
“Think about it. An Earth Kingdom prison cell can’t be burned down and there’s nowhere for him to run. It’s the perfect place to talk to him. We just need to convince the ruler of whatever city they’re taking him to, to let me talk to him.”  
Sokka shrugged. “An Earth King does sound easier to convince than a Fire Prince.”  
“Alright let’s go.”  
They watched the Earth Kingdom soldiers lead Zuko up a winding narrow path to a large Earth Kingdom city that appeared to have been carved out of the top of a mountain.  
Aang gasped in excitement at seeing the city.   
“It’s Omashu! Oh man I used to come here all the time in my past life to see my friend Bumi. This is going to be easier than I thought. Some of the nicest people in the world live here.”  
She landed Appa on a nearby grassy hill and they made their way towards the entrance. They came up to the guards and Aang smiled up at them.  
“Hello, we need to talk to your king about that Fire Nation boy that was just captured.”  
The guards looked down at the three kids. “What about him?”  
“Well he’s the Avatar and…”  
“The Avatar? A Fire Nation prince?” The men exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.  
“It’s true! I saw him bend both air and earth. He’s the Avatar and as the last air bender alive and reincarnation of one of the Avatar’s past lives it’s my job to guide him to his destiny.”  
The two guards only laughed harder.   
“Oh, thanks kid. We needed a good laugh.”  
“But, no, you’re not getting into the city with that story.”  
Aang’s face grew frustrated. Then Katara placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Show them you’re telling the truth, Aang.”  
Aang nodded and opened her glider. She then jumped into the air and with a gust of wind was gliding through the sky. She then landed on the top of the wall and looked down at the guards before floating back down.   
The guards looked stunned before opening the pathway to them. A short time later the three were escorted to the king’s throne room. The king looked ancient. His back was hunched to an alarming level and his face was more wrinkled than a prune left in the sun. They recited their story to him, and he got a thoughtful look.  
One of the guards turned to him. “What is your decision, sire?”  
“My decision is…” He looked over the three. “To have dinner.”  
“Huh?” The trio exchanged confused glances before being ushered into the dining room.  
At the dining table Aang, Katara and Sokka sat across from the king, all with confused faces.  
“What? Is there something on my face?”  
The king wiped at his face as if to clean it.  
Katara shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just you never answered our request to speak to the captured Fire Nation prince. We weren’t lying when we said he was the Avatar.”  
“Oh yes I’m aware he’s the Avatar. That’s why I had him captured.”  
“What?” Aang’s eyes went wide. “You’d keep the only hope of balance being returned to the world locked away in a cell?”  
“Beats having him work for the Fire Lord, right?”  
Aang looked taken aback as if that thought had never occurred to her. “Well yes, but he doesn’t even know he’s the Avatar. If you just let me talk to him, I can show him he doesn’t need to be a weapon for the Fire Nation.”  
The king looked thoughtful for a moment. “Alright I’ve made my decision.”  
The room was quiet.  
“Uh what is it.”  
“Oh yes, sorry. My decision is that tomorrow you will face three deadly challenges. If you pass you may speak to the Avatar and if he agrees to go with you, you may take him. But for now, the guards will show you to your chambers.”  
The guard to the left of the king leaned down. “My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber.”  
“Good question. Which one did we put the Avatar in?”  
“The newly refurbished chamber.”  
“You mean the one that used to be bad?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then take them to the good chamber.”  
“Yes sire.”  
-  
Zuko had been trapped in his cell for hours. He’d been stripped of his armor leaving him in just his body suit but that was about all that had been done to him. Despite it being a prison cell, the room was quite lavish, and he’d been given a large meal before being left alone. Still his angry expression stayed firmly in place. He’d searched every inch of the room, but the only openings were the small air ducts that were barely the circumference of his arm. The only way in or out was with earth bending. Eventually he did grow tired and fell asleep on one of the plush beds.  
He was awoken the next morning by the sound of the stone wall being moved. He lifted his head and looked to see three guards come in. Two came over to restrain him as the third placed the cuffs from yesterday on him.  
“So, is it time for me to face my judgment?”  
“That will be determined later. Right now, the king requests your audience during the air bender’s challenges.”  
Surprise flashed in Zuko’s eyes before narrowing in suspicion.   
“What challenges?”  
“If the air bender passes them, she will decide what happens with you.”  
Zuko’s jaw clenched but he remained quiet for the rest of the walk.   
He was brought to a stone balcony where the king and the air benders friends were standing. It looked out over a cave like room with a gushing stream of water in the middle. A key dangled from a small chain within the rushing water.  
Katara and Sokka looked to Zuko then to the king.  
“What’s he doing here?”  
“He’s here to watch the show. Shouldn’t he get to see if the air bender wins?”  
The Water Tribesmen looked to each other and shrugged seeming to not know how to argue with that logic.  
Zuko ignored them and watched Aang as she attempted to get the key. She eventually managed by hurling a stalagmite at it, breaking the chain and embedding both into the wall just above the king’s head.   
The next challenge was passed with little distress when she realized the monster that had been chasing her around was actually the king’s pet and it flopped over wanting belly rubs. Zuko just rolled his eyes, though he did give a quick nervous glance in Aang’s direction then down at his cuffed arms. The smallest amount of fear could be seen in his eyes.  
The final challenge turned out to be a duel with Aang getting to choose her opponent. At first it seemed she’d outsmarted the king by pointing to him only for him to suddenly reveal he wasn’t as frail as he first seemed. The battle took several minutes but eventually it appeared that Aang won. Or at least the king gave up and threw the match.   
Zuko was then escorted back to his room and told to wait for the air bender to come. With nothing else to do Zuko sat on one of the beds and waited.  
-  
The earth bender guards led Aang to Zuko’s room and opened it for her. She stepped in and looked to Zuko, sitting on a bed with his back faced to her.  
“Zuko?”  
“You won the challenges. Does that mean you get to personally execute me?”  
“What? No, that’s not what the challenges were for at all!”  
“Then what other fate do you have for me then? I’m sure you’re happy to no longer have me trying to capture you to find the Avatar.”  
“The challenges were to test me. They were the king’s way of making sure I’d be safe talking to you, and his way of telling me he was an old friend, but there was never any intent to harm you.”  
Zuko didn’t answer.   
Aang walked around the room so she could face Zuko. He didn’t look at her though, his eyes were closed, and his head bent down. He looked almost vulnerable like this.  
“The full conditions were that if I won I would get as long as I need to talk to you, and depending on your response to what I tell you, you could either stay in this cell for the rest of your life or you could come with me and my friends and be free. Are you willing to talk with me?”  
Zuko opened his eyes and looked to Aang with a blank expression.   
“What is it you want to tell me?”  
Aang bit her lip as if she was trying to figure out how to start.   
“Can I ask you a question first?”  
“Does anything change if I say no?”  
“I’m just trying to find a place to start. It’s just a question.”  
“Fine what is it?”  
“When you were chasing me to get me to tell you where the Avatar is you seemed very determined to find him. Why?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? The Avatar is the only one who can stop my father from winning this war. If the Avatar is captured, then there’s nothing standing in his way.”  
“Is that the only reason? You acted like there was something personal at stake.”  
“And helping my father isn’t personal?”  
Aang shrugged. “You tell me.”  
Zuko looked away, glaring at the floor. “I was banished. The only way to restore my honor and be allowed back home was for me to capture the Avatar.”  
“That’s awful.”   
“I don’t want your pity, just tell me what you came here to tell me and leave me be.”  
“Okay, the Avatar you’re looking for is dead. He sacrificed himself to save the last remaining Air Nomads a hundred years ago.”  
“No! You said you knew where he was.”  
“I said I’d help you find him, and I haven’t broken that promise. I found him, and that’s what I want to tell you.”  
“What? Who is he? Tell me!”  
“He’s you.”  
For a tense moment everything was still, Zuko’s eyes were wide and all that could be seen on his face was shock. That shock soon morphed to anger and Zuko lunged for Aang, pinning her against the wall.  
“I am sick of your lies and mind games! Tell me who he is now!”  
“I’m not lying. You air bended when we fought on your ship, we both know that, and I saw you earth bend on Kyoshi Island. You’re the Avatar.”  
She pushed him back away from her with her air bending and looked him in the eye.  
“There’s more I want to tell you. I am the reborn version of one of your past lives, given life in order to help you. We knew you would reject your role as the Avatar, so I came back to help you accept yourself. When we first met face to face in the Water Tribe village, I felt a connection to you and I know you felt it too, the kind of connection that only the Avatar has with his past lives.”  
Zuko’s knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor. Aang knelt down next to him.   
“I know how much you want to go home, but you know that’s impossible if your father is that intent on capturing the Avatar. Please come with us. There’s so much I want to teach you and I promise we’ll keep you safe.”  
-  
Aang knocked on the wall and it dropped away to let her out. She looked to Bumi who was standing next to Sokka and Katara.  
“He agreed to come with us.”  
Katara smiled and hugged her. “I knew you’d be able to do it Aang.”  
Bumi placed a hand on her shoulder. “Good work. I’ll have my guards escort him back to the entrance, but before you go there’s something, I want to do with you. You look like you could use a bit of fun.  
-  
Zuko waited at the entrance to the city along with two earth bender guards, his armor returned to him. Katara and Sokka soon joined him as they waited for Aang. A loud shout of “My cabbages!” was heard to the left and Aang and Bumi appeared from that direction. Aang looked to everyone and smiled. She hugged Bumi once more before running over to the group.   
One of the guards produced a key and used it to unlock the cuffs from Zuko’s arms and the walls split open letting them go. They left the city and made their way back over to where Appa was. They all got on and took flight.   
Aang chatted excitedly about how great it was going to be to have Zuko with them as Katara and Sokka sat awkwardly across from him. Zuko ignored them and looked out over the landscape. He then noticed something docked at a small harbor not far away. It was his ship.   
“Do you mind if we land here? The flying is making me sick.”  
“Oh sure. Hey maybe I can show you a few air bending moves while you rest.”  
Aang landed Appa next to a forest and everyone got off. Aang animatedly started talking Zuko through the air bending basics.  
“Ok it’s best to keep your stance strong but also light. You’ve got to be able to move with the wind. A good trick is to keep your weight on the balls of your feet. Then push forward.” A burst of air shot from Aang’s hands. “See now you try.”  
Zuko got to his feet. “So, like this.” He suddenly changed stances and thrust a fire ball at Aang. He then grabbed her staff and threw it as far as he could and started running.  
“What? Zuko no! Come back!” She ran to grab her staff before taking flight after him.  
Zuko darted through the forest and came out the other side not losing any momentum. Aang did her best to catch up but he had too much of a head start. He ran along the beach until he finally reached the harbor. He dodged around the few people milling around until he nearly crashed right into his uncle.   
Iroh blinked as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing before reaching down and pulling Zuko into a hug. Zuko tensed in the hug but didn’t fight it.  
“You’re alright. We’ve been searching for where you were since they took you.”  
Zuko glanced to the sky and pulled away from the hug.  
“I’m fine uncle, but we should leave here as soon as possible.”  
“Yes, let’s leave this place behind us.”  
They turned to their ship and boarded quickly.  
-  
From her glider Aang watched Iroh embrace Zuko then lead him back to the ship. A look of intense guilt crossed her face and she turned her glider around and landed on the beach where Katara and Sokka caught up with her.  
“Where’s Zuko?”  
“Back on his ship.”  
Katara placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “Oh, Aang I’m sorry. We’ll find a way to get him to stay next time.”  
Aang shook her head. “No, he has people he cares about on that ship. It was wrong to force him to be with us. It would have only made him resent us and make it impossible to get him to listen to us in the end.”  
Sokka crossed his arms and looked to the harbor. “How are you supposed to teach him then?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s going to have to be on his terms. At least he knows he’s the Avatar now.”  
-  
Back on the ship Zuko requested to be left alone in his room for a bit. Iroh seemed hesitant to let him out of his sights but agreed. Once alone Zuko took the stance Aang had showed him and inhaled deeply.  
“Just another Air Nomad trick.”  
He pushed forward with his open palms and a gust of wind slammed into the wall and knocked him back with a loud thud. He looked down at his hands that were shaking and clenched them into fists.  
“No.”  
The door opened and Iroh’s head popped in.   
“Zuko are you alright?”  
Zuko looked to his uncle then down at his hands. “I… I’m fine, I just tripped.”  
Iroh’s face softened and held out his hand. “Come on, you’ve been through a lot. Let’s go have some dinner.”  
Zuko let Iroh help him up but remained silent as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case people are wondering Bumi found out Zuko was the Avatar from Kyoshi island.


	6. Chapter 6: Avatar State

“Come Prince Zuko, the springs will help you relax and clear your mind.”  
“Uncle, how many times must I tell you I’m fine?”  
“Zuko, you were captured and imprisoned in the Earth Kingdom for two days and don’t think I haven’t noticed how it changed you.”  
Zuko tensed. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean how you hide away in your room all day yet never seem to get enough sleep. You’ve become defensive as if there’s something you need to hide. Even your drive to capture the air bender and find the Avatar has vanished.”  
Zuko clenched his fists in an attempt to stop them from shaking.   
“You’re right, I suppose I have let my capture by the Earth Kingdom affect me more than I realize. I suppose I do need to clear my head, but if it’s all the same to you I’d rather meditate at the top of the spring.”  
“Of course, whatever makes you the most comfortable.”  
Zuko nodded and started to make his way to the top of the spring, leaving his uncle to enjoy the pools on his own. Sometime later Zuko sat at the top of the spring letting the warm steam draw him into a deeper trance. He was then roughly knocked out of said trance when the ground beneath him started to shake.  
He grabbed a hold of the ledge of the spring to stop himself from falling into the water. The shaking soon stopped, and he regained his balance.  
“Uncle.”  
He quickly got to his feet and started running down the cliff to where he’d left Iroh. By the time he got to the pools, however, all that could be found was a pile of jagged rocks sticking out of one of the pools. Zuko went over to examine them and his frown darkened.  
“Earth benders.”  
Zuko then ran back to his ship to gather his men into a search party.  
-  
Not that far away Aappa landed in a nearby forest. They had been following Zuko’s ship since he returned to it but had remained far enough away for him not to see them. With the ship docked and Zuko not going far the three had decided to take a break.   
Aang had fallen asleep on Appa’s back a while ago and Katara went to go wake her up.   
“Aang, it’s time to get up.”  
She shook Aang’s shoulder, but she remained asleep. She shook her harder and raised her voice.  
“Aang come on, wake up.”  
Still nothing.  
Sokka came over and looked to Katara.  
“What’s going on?”  
“It’s Aang, she’s not waking up.”  
Worry crossed Sokka’s face. “Is something wrong with her? Is she sick?”  
“She’s not warm and her breathing’s fine. She just won’t wake up.”  
Sokka sat down next to his sister and they both looked to Aang worriedly.  
-  
Aang looked around at where she was. She appeared to be in a large forested swamp with a thick mist in the air. A humming energy appeared to be coming from everything, even the air.  
“The spirit world? What am I doing here?”  
“You tell me young one.”  
Aang turned to see a man with a long white beard and dressed in old fashioned Fire Nation robes.  
“Roku. What’s going on? I thought normal humans could only come to the spirit world with extensive training while alive. Wait I’m still alive right?”  
“Yes, you’re still very much alive, but you are also far from a normal human. Being both a former Avatar and resident in the spirit world you have a much stronger tie to it than anyone aside from the current Avatar.”  
“Ok, that still doesn’t explain why I came here.”  
“You must have felt you needed something the mortal world could not give you. Now what is bothering you child?”  
Aang looked to the ankle-deep water.  
“I failed. I messed up with Zuko and now he’ll never want to listen to me about being the Avatar.”  
“Failed? Aang the only way you could fail is if Zuko died and I’m sure that is not the case.”  
“No, but how am I supposed to teach him if he hates me?”  
“Hate is a very strong emotion but like many others it can only remain strong if there is fuel for it.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Aang you made a mistake and the consequences were harmful but not irreparable. As long as you make the right choices and fix what you did then you still have a chance and there is still time.”  
“But how do I fix what I did? It’s not like I can just go up to him and apologize for basically kidnapping him.”  
“Hmm. I think I have an idea of where you can start.”  
-  
Aang’s eyes flew open and gasped.   
Katara threw herself at her in a hug. “Aang! Oh, thank goodness you’re awake.”  
“What happened?”  
“You fell asleep and wouldn’t wake up for three hours.”  
“It took me three hours to…” She gasped. “We have to find Zuko quick!”  
Sokka looked confused. “Why? I thought we agreed to keep our distance for now.”  
“I know but Ruko told me something that will help Zuko a lot and maybe start to get him to listen to me again.”  
“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go find Avatar frowny face.”  
They all got onto Appa and Aang flicked the rains.  
“Yip yip!”  
-  
Zuko and his men had been searching for hours but there was still no sign of Iroh.   
“We need to find their trail now. They could be halfway to Ba Sing Se by now.”  
A gust of wind blew past the fire benders and they looked up to see Appa fly right over them. He landed right next to Zuko’s rhino and Aang looked down at him.  
Zuko glared back but there was a small shadow of apprehension could be seen on his features.  
“Look I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now but you’re going to want to hear what I have to say.”  
“Out of the way air bender I don’t have time for this.”  
Zuko made a move to lead his rhino around Appa but Aang held out her hand.  
“Wait! I know where your uncle is.”  
Zuko froze and looked back to Aang.  
“I’m listening.”  
-  
In a pit just off the path the earth benders had Iroh chained to a slab of rock, his arms spread out in front of him. One of the earth benders lifted a large bolder into the air and hovered it over Iroh’s hands. It was just about to fall when Zuko leaped in and knocked it away. Then, with a swift kick, he broke through Irosh’ shackles, setting him free.  
The earth benders surrounded them all ready to attack.  
“Surrender now, it’s five to two. You’re clearly out numbered.”  
“Think again.”   
Aang flew down knocking the earth bender who’d spoken over. She landed next to Zuko and Iroh and held her staff out in defiance.  
“Stop this now. You don’t know what you’re doing.”  
Iroh looked to Zuko.  
“The air bender is helping us?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
The earth bender who’d been knocked down got back to his feet and looked to Aang.  
“No, we know exactly what kind of monster we’re putting down. Stand aside and you won’t get hurt.”  
Aang just strengthen her grip on her staff.  
“Very well you’ll be hauled away in chains with them.”  
The five earth benders all pulled boulders from the ground and threw them at the three. Aang diverted one with air bending while Iroh smashed two with the chains still hanging from his wrists. Zuko was quicker by shooting one of the earth benders with a fire ball before he had a chance to shoot his bolder and dodging another. The fight continued for a bit and it looked like Aang, Zuko, and Iroh were easily outmatching the earth benders.   
Then one of the earth benders got lucky and slammed a rock into the back of Iroh’s head. He went down but was still conscious. That was when Katara and Sokka joined the fight, managing to get two earth benders by surprise and knock them out. Aang and Zuko took care of two more, leaving only one left standing.   
Iroh got back to his feet and they all converged on the last earth bender. The earth bender looked at his fallen comrades then to the group advancing on him. He used earth bending to launch himself out of the pit and started to run.  
Zuko snarled. “Oh no you don’t.”  
Using fire bending to boost him he leapt up the wall and gave chase.  
“Zuko no!” Iroh reached out a hand to try and stop him but it was too late.  
“I’ll get him.” Aang opened her glider and flew after Zuko.  
The fleeing earth bender didn’t get far before his foot caught an upturned root and he went tumbling to the ground, allowing Zuko to catch up. He tried to scramble away only to be stopped by a fire ball nearly hitting his head.   
“Please, I surrender!”  
Zuko glared at the man as he continued to approach.   
“You attacked my uncle, chained him up, and attempted to crush his hands.”  
Fire swirled around him like a tornado and his eyes and scar began to glow.   
“Oh no.” Aang saw what was happening from her glider and landed a few feet away.   
She braced herself against the heat and shielded her face.   
“Zuko, you have to stop! You’ve entered the avatar state!”  
Zuko didn’t appear to hear and advanced on the now terrified earth bender. Gritting her teeth Aang darted between the man and Zuko.  
“Look I know how much your uncle must mean to you, and how much it must have hurt to see him in danger. I know you don’t want to hear this from me after what I did, and I’m sorry. I should have never tried to force you into something you didn’t want, but hurting this man isn’t going to make anything better. Your uncle is safe, and no one is hurt. You put your all into making sure you didn’t lose him, don’t throw that away by making him lose you.”  
Zuko and Aang stayed like that staring at each other for a long moment. Then the flames around Zuko dimmed and went out as the glow faded from his eyes and scar. He fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily and everything was quiet again.  
Aang turned to the earth bender behind her.  
“Tell anyone what you just saw, and you will not like the consequences.”  
The earth bender nodded then fell over in a faint.   
“Zuko!”  
Aang turned to see Iroh running up to them followed by Katara and Sokka.   
“He’s fine, just exhausted himself.”  
Iroh helped Zuko up and let him lean on him. He then looked to Aang and her friends.  
“Now are you going to tell me where this change in alliance came from?”  
Aang glanced to Zuko, who for once wasn’t trying to hide his fear behind a mask of anger. It appeared he was too tired and desperate to care. If Aang tolled Iroh what Zuko was it was very possible that he wouldn’t be safe with him anymore, which would force Zuko to come with them, and they both knew that.  
Aang turned to Iroh and shrugged.  
“Let’s just say some information was shared.”   
Zuko relaxed as Iroh’s eyes narrowed.  
“Well, um… bye I guess.”  
Aang awkwardly started to walk away with Katara and Sokka. Iroh watched them go before helping Zuko back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7: Pirates

Zuko had recovered from his brief time in the Avatar state and was now on the deck training with another fire bender, after much prompting from his uncle of course. He clenched his teeth all focus on making sure the only element he used was fire as he exchanged attacks with his opponent. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice when the ship started changing course and was knocked into the railing from the change in momentum. He dismissed the other fire bender and went up to the captain’s deck.  
“Why are we changing course so suddenly? Is something wrong?”  
“Yes, something is quite wrong.”  
Zuko turned to a small table where Iroh was playing Pai Sho with some of the older members of the crew.  
“It appears I have lost my lotus tile.”  
“Lotus tile?”  
“For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.”  
“You nearly knocked me overboard for a stupid lotus tile?”  
“I apologize for the sudden shift but there is a market not far from here that may have what I need. Besides we’ve all been cooped up on this ship far too long. It’ll be nice to get some fresh air. Don’t you agree?”  
Zuko’s face scrunched in anger but he didn’t object. “Fine, I suppose we have nothing better to do.”  
“I’m lucky to have such an understanding nephew.”  
-  
Later their ship docked at a small peer lined with merchant shops. They wandered around and while Iroh seemed happy to buy several things there appeared to be no lotus tiles. It was clear that Zuko’s patience was wearing thin.  
Iroh stroked his beard. “It’s odd, none of these places have any Pai Sho tiles. You’d think at least one would have some.”  
Just then a long-haired man, with a golden hoop in his ear, came up to them. “Did I hear you were looking for Pai Sho tiles?”  
Iroh smiled to the man. “Why yes, do you have some by any chance?”  
“As a matter a fact we do. Come inside and I’ll show you.”  
Iroh smiled and started following the man, but Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think that’s wise uncle. I don’t trust this man.”  
“What could looking around hurt?”  
Zuko sighed and followed his uncle onto the man’s ship.  
Inside was a wide assortment of different things that appeared to have come from all over the world. As the man showed Iroh several different game pieces from several different games Zuko looked around. His eyes fell on a small shelf full of scrolls, with one having an intricate water tribe carving on the end.   
He pulled it off the shelf and unrolled it. Inside was several water bending moves all marked in great detail.   
“You’ve got a good eye boy.”  
Zuko looked up to see a man, with a green and red reptile bird perched on his shoulder, come in from the back of the ship. Taking one glance at him practically screamed he was a pirate and captain of the boat.  
“Though I have to wonder, what use would a fire bender have for a water bending scroll?”  
Zuko looked the man in the eye. “I don’t.”  
He rolled up the scroll again and placed it back on the shelf. He then dragged Iroh, who was now looking at something that was definitely not a game piece, off the boat.  
Iroh opened his mouth to object before something caught his eye. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were shopping at a nearby vender just down the peer. He closed his mouth and went quiet.   
-  
Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked around the market discussing what they needed to get with the three copper pieces they had. Aang sheepishly corrected Sokka on having only two copper pieces after showing him a bison whistle, she’d bought.   
She then looked up the peer and pointed.  
“Hey, it’s Zuko and his uncle.”  
Katara and Sokka turned to where she was pointing.  
“They don’t look to happy.”  
“Wonder what happened.”  
“Let’s go find out.”  
Aang started running down the peer toward the boat Iroh and Zuko had just left. Katara and Sokka sighed and ran after her.   
“Excuse me, those two Fire Nation men that just left. What were they looking at?”  
The long-haired man plastered on an obviously fake smile. “Oh quite a few things, mostly game pieces and a few other odds and ends.”  
“Game pieces?”  
“The boy was looking at this water bending scroll.”  
The kids looked to the man with the reptile bird then down to the scroll that he held. Katara took the scroll and opened it.   
Aang looked over Katara’s shoulder. “Zuko was looking at this?”  
“Aang that means he was looking at water bending moves. He’s showing interest in the other elements.”   
Katara turned to the man.  
“How much for this scroll?”  
The man smiled. “Sorry already got a buyer in the earth kingdom. That is unless you got two hundred gold pieces on you right now.”  
Katara hung her head.   
“Hey Katara, don’t worry, pirates love to haggle. Give me the two copper pieces.”  
Of course, the haggling when as well as could be expected and Katara had to drag Aang away before she went down in even more flames. Unfortunately, they only got so far when one of the pirates ran out after them.  
“Hey, you get back here!”  
“Huh?”  
Suddenly every pirate on the ship appeared and started chasing after them.  
“Run!”  
The kids started running as fast as they could from the band of pirates all brandishing weapons at them. As they ran, they passed right by Zuko and Iroh. Aang looked back and noticed several of the crashed into a cabbage cart that had been next to Zuko but had somehow rolled into the street, allowing the three to get away easier. She smiled to herself and kept running.  
Katara used water from a nearby pot to freeze the ground behind them to trip the last few pirates still chasing them, and they duck down an alley making it impossible for the pirates to know where they were going. They cheered at their escape only to realize that some pirates had gone around the other way to cut them off.   
Aang opened her glider and ordered Katara and Sokka to hang on. They glided just above the pirates’ heads and gained just enough altitude to fly out of reach and get away.   
Aang landed them in a forest just outside the trading town once they were sure they were safe.   
“I used to think pirates were cool, but those guys were awful.”  
Katara smiled deviously. “I know, that’s why I took this.”  
She held out the water bending scroll from the pirate ship.  
Sokka frowned at her. “No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their water bending scroll.”  
“And where do you think they got it?”  
“It doesn’t matter. You put our lives in danger for a bunch of pictures of fancy splashing.”  
“Well what was I supposed to do? Let them get rich by stealing from water benders with no consequences?”  
Aang stepped in between the two siblings.   
“Please both of you calm down.” She looked to Katara. “Katara, I know how much water bending means to you and I understand why you took that scroll. I would have wanted to do the same if it was an air bending scroll, but what you did was still reckless and dangerous.”  
“Told you.”  
Aang shot Sokka a look. “Not helping.”  
Katara looked to the ground. “I’m sorry, I know it was wrong. I just couldn’t stand the thought of leaving this scroll with those pirates.”  
“I know, what’s done is done. There’s not really anything we can do about it now.”  
-  
Back at the port one of the pirates who’d crashed into the cabbage cart stood up and looked at Zuko. He was the one with long hair and a ring in his ear.  
“You did this.”  
Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Did what exactly?”  
“You knocked the cart so it would roll into the street and hit us.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
He turned around and walked back to his ship. The pirate glared at him as he left.  
One of the other pirates got up and looked to his companion.  
“Why do you think he moved the cart on purpose?”   
“Because those kids were only interested in the scroll after learning he’d looked at it. They must be working together.”  
-  
Later that night Katara snuck out of her sleeping bag and grabbed the scroll. She tiptoed down to the water and laid the scroll open on a rock.  
“Ok, the water whip looks simple enough.”  
She faced the water and took her stance. She attempted the move but ended up whipping the water into her face.   
“Ow.” She hissed in pain and let the water drop.  
She tried again but still didn’t have any luck. She let out a grunt of frustration and sighed. A sound then caught her attention behind her. She looked through some bushes to see where it came from and gasped at seeing the pirate ship on the beach.  
She backed away slowly only to run into a large pirate man, who grabbed her. She managed to get one of her hands free and used a stream of water to hit the man in the face. He let go of her and she ran to grab the scroll. Once she had it she turned to run only to have more pirates block her way.  
“Give us the scroll girly and we won’t hurt you too much, or your little fire bender friend.”  
Katara’s eyes widened. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t be a hero girl; we know you know each other. You even talked about him while you were on our boat. Now give us the scroll and we’ll only take out his scarred eye.”  
Katara grit her teeth. She then shot water at all the pirates’ feet, freezing them to the ground. She then darted into the woods towards the camp.  
“Sokka! Aang! Wake up! The pirates found us.”  
“The pirates?!”  
Aang grabbed her staff as Sokka scrambled out of his sleeping bag.  
“Yes, I took care of them, but they’re also going after Zuko too. Aang I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”  
“No time for that. We have to save Zuko.”  
-  
After getting everything Iroh had bought on board, Zuko told his uncle he needed some time alone. Iroh agreed as long as being alone didn’t involve him locking himself in his room again. So that’s what led him to standing alone, brooding at the far end of the peer. He looked out over the water with an angry lost look, hands fisted at his sides.  
Whipping around he knocked the knife that had been coming for his back into the water and glared at the pirates behind him. There were five of them and he was pinned at the end of the peer with nowhere to go but the water.   
One threw a bladed chain at him which he ducked around with ease. He responded with a fire ball but they jumped out of its path. Another flung a net at him and he burned through it before it even reached him. He knocked away a few other weapons and threw more flames back, but it was clear he didn’t have the advantage in this fight.  
A shadow then fell over the pirates and they looked to fine Appa hovering over them with Aang, Katara and Sokka jumping down to the fight. Aang used her staff to conduct an air current that slammed the five pirates against the wall of the nearest merchant’s hut, and they hit it with a loud thud.   
“Leave him alone.” She held out the scroll to them. “Here’s your scroll, now let us go in peace.”  
The pirates got to their feet and laughed.  
“Sorry little girl. You steal from pirates you pay the consequences.”  
The pirate that spoke leaped forward with his sword, clearly attempting to slice Aang across the face. She leaned back under the swing and sprang back up to hit him with a blast of air and knock the blade from his hand. She turned her head back towards Zuko.  
“Zuko, run!”  
He didn’t need to be told twice. This wasn’t his fight so there was no lost honor in running away. He leapt past the kids and pirates and started running back towards his ship.   
“Not so fast.”  
A sixth pirate leapt out in front of Zuko and pointed his sword at him. It was the captain and he had a wicked grin on his face. He pulled his sword back ready to run it through Zuko’s ribs, but it was met with an armored wrist to the flat knocking it off course. Zuko rushed the man with two flaming fists and one flaming kick but they were all deflected by the captain’s blade.   
Aang looked passed her fight at the one between Zuko and the captain and grit her teeth. Zuko may have been a better fighter but the pirate captain was fighting dirty. She sent another gust of air towards the pirates, knocking them back.   
“We’ve got to help Zuko. He’ll be safe back on his ship.”  
The kids started running to Zuko’s aid, but the pirates quickly caught up to them and cut them off. Katara looked to the water then took a breath. With a quick fluid movement, she created a stream of water that hit one of the pirates like a whip, sending him stumbling back. Aang jumped over the fallen pirate to help Zuko, but before she could get to him several fire balls rained down on the pirates.   
The pirates were forced to flee as Iroh came down the peer with several other fire benders. The fire benders stopped attacking once all the pirates were gone.   
“Zuko are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Good, now go to the ship and get some rest. You look like you need it.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll be there in a moment.”  
Zuko nodded and went back to the ship with the other fire benders.  
Aang looked to her friends and they were about to leave when Iroh stopped them.  
“Just one moment please.”  
They stopped and turned back to Iroh.  
“You may not want to leave without this.”  
He held out the scroll to them.  
“The scroll!” Aang quickly searched herself but the scroll had indeed left her person. “How?”  
“The captain’s reptile bird grabbed it while the other pirates distracted you.”  
“Oh, well thanks I guess.”  
Aang held out her hand to take the scroll but Iroh didn’t let go of it just yet.  
“I may act the part of an old fool but do not think me one, especially when it comes to my nephew.”  
He let go of the scroll and left the three rather shaken kids behind him.  
-  
Later, after the ship had left the small harbor town, Iroh stood alone on the deck looking out at the sea thoughtfully. He pulled the lotus tile from his sleeve and turned it over in his hand.  
“Yes, I believe it is time.”


	8. Chapter 8: Runaways

Iroh looked over the water. “There is a storm coming. Better do this now before things get too rough.”  
He sighed and made his way down to Zuko’s room. On his way he ran into Lieutenant Jee.  
“General Iroh, you look troubled.”  
“Yes I suppose I am. May I ask a favor of you?”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“I am about to do something that may frighten my nephew greatly. If he starts to run, please do not let him off this ship.”  
Jee seemed taken aback by the request but agreed.  
“Thank you.”  
Iroh turned and continued back toward Zuko’s room. He knocked but when there was no answer, he opened the door.   
Zuko was sitting on his bed, back facing Iroh. He didn’t appear to have moved from that spot in a long time.  
“Zuko, please turn around and face me.”  
Zuko’s shoulders slumped but he did as he was told. He turned around on his bed and stood, facing Iroh.  
“What is it, Uncle?”  
“I know that you are hiding something, something that is eating at you and making you depressed. I also know that it’s something that you will not talk about it under normal circumstances. So, I apologize in advance for the method I am about to use.”  
“What are you…?”  
He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as a stone was suddenly hurled at him. He raised his hands to block it but instead of hitting him the rock simply halted its path and floated in midair in front of him. Zuko stared at the rock in horror then to Iroh.   
Iroh had a somber look on his face as he glanced from the floating rock to Zuko.  
“It appears I was right. You are the Avatar.”  
Zuko began to shake and the stone hit the floor. His breaths started to speed up and he appeared to be trying to look everywhere but his uncle.  
Iroh’s face softened and he took a step towards Zuko. That appeared to be the wrong move as Zuko zeroed in on it then dove for his dresser. He wrenched the door open and grabbed an already packed bag. Apparently, he’d been ready for an event like this, though his hands still shook violently as he turned to face Iroh again.  
“Zuko no, don’t.”  
Zuko swiped his hand down and a blast of air knocked into Iroh. Iroh seemed to not have expected Zuko to use an element other than fire and doubled over from the hit, giving Zuko the opportunity to run past him into the hall.  
He darted down the hall, deeper into the ship only to find his path blocked by several of his soldiers. When they saw him, they quickly took their stances, showing they were willing to fight him if he tried to run past them.   
Zuko growled and started down a different hallway. The soldiers ran after him and he could hear their heavy footsteps behind him. He spent the next several minutes running and avoiding his own soldiers until he got to the lower deck where they kept the smaller boat for waters the larger ship could not handle.   
He barred the door behind him and started to yank down on the chain to open the hull doors. Several bangs from the other side of the door could be heard and it made him pull on the chain more forcefully. The pipe he’d used to keep the door shut finally gave just as he’d finished opening the hull.  
Jee ran in followed by several soldiers and his eyes locked on to Zuko, who was running for the boat.  
“Hurry, we can’t let him get on that boat!”  
Zuko ducked under the fireballs thrown at him and jumped onto the boat. He pulled the release switch and the boat fell into the water. He ran to the controls and road the boat as fast as he could away from the ship.  
Jee turned from the boat then looked to one of his men. “Inform General Iroh of what happened and tell the captain to keep heading north. We cannot afford to lose that boat.”  
The soldier nodded and ran off.  
-  
Up in the sky, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were unaware of the chaos that was happening on the ship below. That was until Zuko’s boat hit the water and started to head away from the ship.  
Sokka looked over the side of Appa and to the boat. “Hey what’s going on down there?”  
Aang and Katara looked to see what he was talking about.  
“I don’t know but we should definitely find out.”  
Aang flicked the rains and Appa flew down and they noticed Zuko was the one on the boat with the ship chasing him.  
“It’s Zuko! They’re chasing him.”  
“Oh no, they must have found out he was the Avatar.”  
“We can’t let them catch him.”  
Katara turned to the ship and raised her hands. A huge wave of water shot from the ocean, which she then let fall onto the ship. The ship rocked with the force of the water hitting it, causing it to slow and give more time for Zuko to get away. They then flew after the boat, making sure the ship did not catch up to it.  
-  
From the captain’s deck Iroh stood looking at the small boat that was getting ever farther away from them then to the flying bison.  
“Sir there’s a storm up ahead.”  
“I know, stop the ship.”  
“But you’re nephew.”  
“The air bender will keep him safe, she has done so before, and I know how to find him later. For now, I am concerned for the safety of the crew.”  
“Yes sir.”  
-  
Lightning and thunder crashed around them as they followed Zuko’s boat farther into the storm.  
“Aang we need to land, Appa can’t take much more of this.”  
“But Zuko.”  
Sokka gripped the saddle tightly. “He’ll be fine. We lost the Fire Nation ship a while back. We on the other hand won’t be unless we find shelter.”  
Aang looked down at the small boat below them and sighed. She flicked the rains and started heading for a cliff not that far away.   
They landed in a cave just big enough for all of them and Appa. Sokka and Katara started a fire as Aang looked back out at the stormy sea.  
Katara went up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
“He’ll be fine Aang, come get some rest.”  
Katara led her back into the cave. She lay down next to Appa and closed her eyes.  
-  
Aang stood on the small ledge that lead to the outside world and gazed out longingly.   
“Feng what are you doing. How many times must I tell you it’s not safe to be this far from the refuge?”  
Aang turned to the voice, which belonged to an elderly woman dressed in orange Air Monk robes.  
“Hari, how did you know I was here?”  
“You’ve been missing for over an hour. This is where you always go when you disappear for that long. Now come back to the refuge and forget these reckless thoughts of adventure.”  
“But Hari, what if I’m meant to do something? I must have been given air bending for a reason.”  
“Yes, that reason is to repopulate the air benders when you’re old enough and restore balance among the four nations. The best way for you to do that is to stay in the refuge where it’s safe.”  
Aang hung her head. “Yes Hari.”  
Later Aang was playing with a couple of the other kids, showing off some air bending tricks when she saw Hari and some of the other elders entering the meeting room.  
“Hey, I’ll be back in a moment.”  
She had learned a while ago that there was a hole in the meeting room ceiling that she could get to with air bending and listen in on what the elders talked about behind the kids’ backs. She quickly bended up to it and pressed her ear against the hole.  
“I am becoming concerned about Feng. She’s becoming more and more daring. Just today I had to pull her down from the ledge. I swear if I had been there a moment later, she would have leapt right out.”  
“Yes, this is troubling. What do you suggest, Gilahn?”  
“Hari, you say she sneaks out any time she is unsupervised, yes?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then my suggestion is that she be with one of us or another adult at all times and her door locked from the outside during the night hours.”  
Hari gasped. “You mean to treat her like a prisoner? Gilahn she is a child!”  
“Yes, and the only hope of the air benders returning to the world. The world is already unbalanced as it is; it is our duty to prevent it from tipping any farther.”  
Aang dropped from her eavesdropping position and curled into a ball as if she were sick. She then got a determined look and started running.  
That night Hari knocked on Aang’s door. “Feng, may I speak with you? Feng?”  
She opened the door to find nothing but a note on the bed. “No.”  
A young Air Nomad ran up to her as she exited Aang’s room.  
“Monk Hari, one of the bisons is missing.”  
Aang looked back to the mountain that concealed the Air Nomad refuge from the rest of the world with a sad look. She then turned away and looked to the horizon. A large metal ship was on the water below her and she looked at it curiously. Then a large flaming bolder came flying up right at her.  
“Ahh!”  
Appa dipped out of the way but there was another coming for them.  
“Appa, get us out of here.”  
She looked back at the ship and suddenly the environment changed. What she was looking at was no longer a ship, but a small boat and the ocean was no longer calm. A young teen boy was holding onto the railing for dear life as the waves knocked it about. The boy looked up and locked eyes with Aang as lightning headed straight for him.  
-  
“Zuko!”  
Katara and Sokka startled awake at Aang’s shout and looked to her.  
“The storm’s gotten worse. Zuko’s in trouble, I’ve got to help him.”  
Katara got out of her sleeping bag. “I’m coming too.”  
Sokka stood next to her. “Me too.”  
After a while of searching, Aang pointed to something in the distance. “There he is!”  
On the boat Zuko was gripping the railing as he attempted to get to the door that led below deck. Unfortunately, the rain had made the deck slick and the only thing keeping him from falling off was his death grip on the railing.  
“Zuko!”  
Zuko looked up at Aang as she shouted at him over the sound of the storm. Appa swooped down next to him and Aang held out her hand. However, before Zuko could decide if it was worth risking letting go of the railing a bolt of lightning struck the water next to them. Aappa got startled and reflexively bucked, sending Aang, Katara and Sokka into the water.  
Zuko looked to where they had fallen obviously not knowing what to do. Mother Nature seemed to decide for him as a large wave came over the boat, knocking him into the water as well.   
Zuko opened his eyes and saw the other three kids starting to float away from him. He felt the cold start to seep into his limps and his inner fire dim. His eyes began to close before they shot open, glowing with the light of the avatar state. He shot forward, grabbed Aang and settled between Katara and Sokka.   
The water around them started to swirl and glow with the same light and they were pushed back to the surface. After breaking the surface Zuko bended the water to set them gently back on the boat.  
Appa grunted and Zuko turned to him. Appa then placed his head against the boat and started to push them out of the storm. Zuko’s eyes closed and he let himself pass out, Aang still held in his arms.  
-  
On a small beach away from the storm Aang opened her eyes. She looked around to see Katara and Sokka next to her and Appa to the other side, but there was no sign of Zuko or his boat. Sighing she got up and went to go wake up Katara and Sokka.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mask

At a large Fire Nation fortress Zhao looked down from a spire at a group of extremely skilled archers. He watched as one archer shot a target over a hundred feet away and burry the arrow so deep into the bull’s eye it came out the other end.  
He turned to the man next to him waiting an answer to his question.  
“Absolutely not the Yuyan archers stay here. Your request is denied.”  
“Cornel Shinu please reconsider. Their precision is legendary; you’re wasting their talents using them here.”  
“They’re my archers so what I say goes and you can’t do anything about it.”  
Just then a messenger hawk landed on Shinu’s arm and he took out the message. The look on his face portrayed he was not happy with the news.  
Zhao took the scroll and read it over, a large grin on his face.  
“Looks like I’ve just been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order.”  
-  
Meanwhile Katara was tending to Sokka while they rested in some old ruins. Sokka had come down with a horrible fever and had started to act rather delusional.   
Aang came up to them with an old scroll in her hand.  
“How’s Sokka doing?”  
“Not so good. That storm really did a number on him.”  
Aang held up the scroll she held. “I couldn’t find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map.” She unrolled it and pointed to a place not too far away. “There’s an herbalist institute at the top of that mountain. We should be able to find a cure for him there.”  
“Aang he’s in no condition to travel, he just needs rest. I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow.” Katara suddenly broke down into a coughing fit.  
“Oh no, not you too.”  
Katara tried to reassure Aang she was fine but started coughing again.  
“That’s how Sokka started yesterday, now look at him.” Aang rolled up the map and stood. “That’s it I’m going to find some medicine.”  
She was about to take off on her glider when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.  
“On second thought it might be better to go on foot.”  
Using her air bending Aang started running towards the mountain faster than any normal person would ever be able to do. As she ran, she unknowingly passed by a Fire Nation lookout post that easily spotted her.  
Once she got to the mountain Aang ran up to the only person she could find. She quickly started listing off Katara and Sokka’s symptoms, but the woman just smiled.  
“Settle down young one, your friends will be fine.”  
The woman then seemed to ramble about stuff that didn’t seem relevant to anything and Aang had to politely ask her for medicine again.  
“Be patient I’m almost done. Now where is that pesky plant.”  
After several minutes of waiting for the woman to find the right plant she was looking for only to find what she’d been making was cat food Aang finally got the woman to tell her how to cure her friends.  
“You want them to suck on frozen frogs?” The disgust on Aangs face said it all.  
“The frogs’ skin secretes a substance that will cure your friends but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, their useless.”  
“You’re insane, aren’t you?”  
“That’s right, but I’m not kidding about the frogs. Now go before your friends get too sick to help.”  
Aang nodded and ran back outside to get the frogs.  
However, as soon as she did so two arrows embedded themselves in the ground next to her, causing her to stumble. She looked up and saw several more arrows coming for her which she deflected by bending a dome of air around her. She noticed the archers in the trees and started to run as more arrows rained down at her. Eventually the only way she could escape them was to literally throw herself off the mountain and crash into a tree.   
Unfortunately, not even that managed to shake them. The archers were relentless. She continued to dodge arrows until she tripped and fell into a muddy pond. She felt something hard under her hand and picked it up.  
“A frog! Ahh!”  
She flinched back as an arrow knocked the frog from her hand and she looked up to see the archers coming after her again.  
“Oh, come on.”  
She ducked around arrows as she gathered more frogs from the pond. She’d finally gotten enough when an arrow pinned her to the dead tree behind her. Another arrow then pinned her other hand and she gasped as a net was then shot at her.   
-  
Not that far away Zuko was refilling his canteen in the river when an image of Aang getting captured flashed in his head. He dropped his canteen and put his hand to his head as he blinked as he let the disorientation pass. He then looked in the direction of where he knew Aang to be.  
-  
Aang struggled against her chains but it was no use, they were as strong as ever. The door to her cell opened and she looked to the man who’d come in.  
Zhao looked over Aang with an unimpressed look.  
“So, this is the powerful air bender that’s been evading Prince Zuko all this time?”  
“Unlock these chains and I’ll show you just how powerful I am.”  
“No, I don’t think so. However, you will tell me where you have the Avatar hidden.”  
“In your dreams, Captain Sideburns.”  
“Admiral actually. Admiral Zhao.” Zhao leaned closer. “Oh, and trust me once I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to let you tell me.” He lit a fire in front of her face to emphasize his threat.  
Aang leaned as far away as her chains would allow, which wasn’t much.  
Zhao let the fire die and smiled. “But for now, I’ll let you think on your situation a bit. Your attitude might change after a few days without food or water.”  
Aang glared at Zhao as he left then hung her head.  
-  
Zuko stood outside the fortress they were holding Aang, dressed all in black. He looked up at the tower then at all the guards. Finally, he focused in on a cart that was heading for the fortress entrance. He pulled his hair under a hood and placed a blue spirit mask over his face.   
Without making a sound he grabbed ahold of the underside of the cart and road it up to the gates. After avoiding detection from the front guards, he made his way to Aangs cell.   
He didn’t have any difficulty luring the guards away from the door and taking them down one by one or preventing them from calling for back up. Once they were all down, he grabbed the keys from the head guard and unlocked the door.   
Aang looked up when he entered, and fear was clear on her face. Zuko unsheathed a pair of swords and rushed at her. Aang shut her eyes and screamed only to stop when she felt the chains holding her arms cut. He then cut through the shackles on both her wrists and ankles, completely setting her free.   
Aang rubbed her wrists and looked to Zuko. He ran back to the door and made a motion for Aang to follow so she did. They managed to get all the way to the main gate when an alarm horn sounded, and several guards started running towards them.   
“Stay close to me.”  
Aang stepped in front of Zuko and sent a wall of wind at the guards. She then grabbed his hand and darted for the closing gate.  
Unfortunately, more guards caught up to them and one managed to knock Zuko away from Aang’s grip. She turned around and halted just as the gates closed behind her. Grabbing a spear from a nearby guard then breaking its top off, she charged back into the fight.   
Zhao ran down to the fight so his voice would be heard.  
“Do not kill the air bender she is our only way of finding the Avatar!”  
Zuko then spun around holding his swords to Aang’s throat. He stared down Zhao from behind his mask, unflinching.  
“Open the gate.”  
“Sir?”  
“Open the gates and let them go.”  
The gates were opened and Zuko and Aang backed out of the fortress slowly. When they got far enough away to only be small specks on the horizon, Zuko lowered his swords. Then out of nowhere an arrow struck Zuko in the head, knocking him back, the only thing saving his life from the attack being his mask.  
Aang turned around in shock only able to stare at the fallen boy. Her eyes then caught a sliver of a scarred face peeking out from under the loosened mask. Snapping out of her shock she blew a cloud of dust into the air obscuring them from view. By the time the dust cleared they were gone.  
-  
Zuko opened his eyes to a canopy of trees. He turned his head and his eyes focused on Aang looking worriedly down at him.   
“I wanted to thank you for saving me. I guess this makes us even now?”  
Zuko sat up and rubbed his head where the arrow hit.  
“I’m also sorry about what happened with you and your uncle, or at least that’s why I assumed you ran away.”  
Zuko didn’t say anything.   
“I know you probably don’t want to but the offer to come with us is still open. I promise you won’t have to do anything you don’t want.”  
Zuko remained quiet.  
“You don’t even have to be with us for long. There’s really only one place I want to take you on the solstice, and you can decide what you want to do.”  
Aang sighed and got up.  
“I guess I’ll just leave you alone then.”  
“I’ll go.”  
Aang froze and then looked back to Zuko.  
“I’ll go with you until the solstice.”  
Aang’s face lit up. “Thank you! But um first do you mind helping me find more frogs for my friends to suck on. The ones I got all thawed out while I was captured.”  
“What?”  
-  
Back in the ruins Aang gave the frozen frogs to Katara and Sokka.  
“Even after you explained what that’s for, it’s still gross.”  
“I know but it’ll help them get better.” Aang turned to Zuko. “Are you sure you still want to come with us? Even knowing where we’d be going?”  
Zuko stared into the distance. “Whether I like it or not I’m the Avatar, I should at least know what that means for me.”  
“Even if it means going to the Fire Nation?”


	10. Chapter 10: Avatar Roku

Aang went over to Katara and Sokka as they packed.   
“You know you guys don’t have to come with us.”  
“Aang haven’t we proven that we’re in this together? Wherever you go we go.”  
“Yeah, even if that means flying into the Fire Nation with their banished prince.”  
Katara gave Sokka a look but Aang smiled.  
“Thanks guys, that means a lot.” She turned to Zuko. “So, are you ready to go?”  
“Let’s just get this over with.”  
Katara and Sokka finished up their packing and they all got on Appa.   
Hours later they were flying over the ocean right into Fire Nation territory. Zuko looked out over the water and his eyes widened.  
“We’re being followed.”  
Sokka leaned over to see what Zuko was talking about.  
“What? Who would be chasing us?”  
Down below several very large Fire Nation ships were heading in the same direction as them.  
“Zhao.”  
Aang looked back from her position on Appa’s head.   
“You mean that guy that captured me yesterday?”  
“Yes, and you might want to start moving faster.”  
“Why?”  
Sokka shrieked. “Because he’s about to launch a flaming bolder at us!”  
“What? Okay everyone hold on.”  
Aang pulled on Appa’s rains, coasting him to the side just as the bolder passed them.   
Sokka covered his nose. “Few, what do they use on those things? I almost wish my nose was stuffed again.”  
Zuko went to the front of the saddle and looked down at Aang. “Can’t you make this beast go any faster?”  
“On it.”  
She flicked the rains and Appa sped up just in time to dodge another bolder. With their increased speed it wasn’t long until they had left Zhao too far behind for him to shoot at them anymore and they crossed the Fire Nation border with no other incident.  
“Ha we made it.”  
The others looked less enthused.   
A short time later they landed on an island, shaped like a crescent moon, with a temple sitting next to an active volcano. Appa flopped over and groaned tiredly.  
“Aw, you must be tired from all that flying, huh buddy? Don’t worry; you’ll have plenty of time to rest now.”  
Zuko pulled out the mask he’d worn to save Aang and put it on.   
Sokka looked confused at the mask. “What’s that for?”  
“The Fire Sages swore their loyalty to the Fire Lord years ago. If they recognize me, they won’t hesitate to tell my father and I’m sure that’s the last thing any of us want.”  
Katara nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. Now let’s get going. We only have a couple of hours before the sunsets and the solstice is over.”  
They all made their way up the path to the temple and entered. They came to a large room with multiple hallways leading off of it.  
Sokka held his hand out. “Wait I think I heard something.”  
They turned to see five elderly men in red uniforms blocking the only exit. Three of the men shot fire at them and Aang blocked it with an air blast. She then sent another blast that knocked the Fire Sages over as well as snuffed out all the lights.  
“Run!”  
They darted down a random path the sages couldn’t see. They only stopped when they appeared to have hit a dead end and one of the sages caught up to them. They all took a stance ready to fight the man if they had to.  
“Wait I don’t want to fight you. My name is Shyu, I am a friend. Which one of you is the Avatar?”  
Everyone blinked and looked to Zuko. Shyu went to his knees and bowed.   
“I know why you’re here.” He got back to his feet and moved a lamp on the wall, revealing a small hole. He fire bent into it and a secret door opened. “Follow me.”  
The group exchanged looks before following the man down the tunnel. As he led them, Shyu told them the history of the temple and why he remained loyal to the Avatar while the other sages didn’t. The tunnel let out to the top of the temple where the sage told them they needed to be.  
He moved a large tile aside and they came up into the sanctuary hall. Shyu then gasped at seeing the doors closed.  
“No, the sanctuary doors, they’re closed.”  
Katara placed her hand on the doors. “Can’t you just open them with fire bending, like you did with that other door?”  
“No, only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise all five sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts.”  
Sokka got a thoughtful look. “Five fire blasts, huh?” A smile spread on his lips. “I think I can help you out.”  
A short time later Sokka had made five pouches full of lamp oil. “Ok now all Shyu has to do light the twine and boom, fake fire bending.”  
Katara smiled with her hand on her hips. “Wow you’ve really outdone yourself this time, Sokka.”  
“This might actually work.”  
Everyone got in position and Shyu looked to Zuko.  
“The other sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in.”  
Zuko nodded.  
Shyu lit the twine and the five explosions went off. Zuko rushed forward only to stop dead when it was clear the doors had not opened.   
Shyu let out a heavy breath. “It didn’t work.”  
Sokka went to the door. “I don’t get it. That blast was as powerful as any fire bending, I’ve seen.”  
Katara’s face then lit up. “Sokka you’re a genius.”  
“Wait how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn’t even work.”  
“I know but it looked like it worked.”  
“Is the definition of genius different than it is in the refuge?”  
A short time later Shyu called the other sages to the sanctuary doors.   
“Hurry, the Avatar has entered the sanctuary.”  
“But how?”  
“I don’t know but look at the scorch marks and looked down there.”  
He pointed to a shadow moving behind the door.  
“He’s inside. Open the doors!”  
The sages nodded and took their stances. Fire shot from their fists and the doors opened. Momo looked up from his spot on the floor.  
“It’s the air bender’s lemur. He must have crawled through the pipes, we’ve been tricked.”  
Momo jumped onto the head sage’s face and started clawing, giving the perfect distraction for Shyu, Aang, Katara, and Sokka to take out the other sages. They then turn to where Zuko was supposed to come running out, but nothing happened.  
“Avatar, now’s your chance!”  
A dark chuckle sounded as Zhao walked out from behind the pillar followed by two men holding Zuko.  
“Sorry, the Avatar seems a bit preoccupied right now. Close the doors.”  
Everyone gasped and the sages used the shock to their advantage pinning them down. They then started to close the doors as instructed.  
Zhao grinned and leaned into Zuko’s masked face. “To think I had the Avatar right under my nose and didn’t even know. Very clever not using any bending while saving your little air bender friend.” He stood back straight and reached for Zuko’s mask. “Now let’s see what kind of face this Avatar has.”   
“No!”   
Aang kicked out with a foot sending Zhao and his men back with an air blast. She then back flipped over the sage holding her and ran to Zuko’s side. She grabbed his hand and started running. They were able to make it through the doors just in time, a bright light sealing them shut.  
-  
On the other side of the door they turned to the statue of Roku. Zuko pulled off his mask and hood and turned to Aang.  
“So, we’re here, now what?”  
“Now we wait.”  
The sun sank lower in the sky and the beam of light traveled up the statue. Once the light hit its face the statue’s eyes glowed and Aang and Zuko found themselves on what appeared to be a mist covered mountain top.  
“Hello Aang, it’s good to see you again.”  
Aang smiled and waved to Roku. “Hi Roku, I brought Zuko with me like you wanted.”  
“Very good. I’m glad things are better than when we last talked.” He turned to Zuko. “Hello Zuko, it is good to finally meet you face to face, my great grandson.”  
Zuko’s eyes widened. “What? No, my great grandfather is Sozin.”  
“Yes on your father’s side. I, however, am your mother’s grandfather.”  
Zuko looked shocked. “I was never told.”  
“No, I can’t imagine you would be. Your parents were arranged to marry, combining mine and Sozin’s lineages in an attempt to symbolically show the Avatar’s support for the war. Zuko, I know how much you love your country, I love it just as much, but you must understand the true extent of this war.”  
-  
Zhao glared down at Shyu. “Now tell me, why did you help the Avatar?”  
“Because it was once the sage’s duty, it is still the sage’s duty.”  
“Now isn’t that a beautiful sentiment. I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand when you’re taken to him.”  
“Do with me what you will but you have still failed. The Avatar has still made it to the sanctuary.”  
Zhao smirked wickedly. “No matter, sooner or later he’ll have to come out.”  
-  
“What are you talking about? The war is to unify the four nations.”  
“War will never be able to unify anything, only tare things apart. I am sure you are aware of Sozin’s comet.”  
“Yes, a hundred years ago it gave fire benders immense power and Fire Lord Sozin used it to start the war.”  
“Yes, and you are aware that it will be returning by the end of this summer?”  
“Yes. My father plans to use it to conquer the rest of the four nations and end the war.”  
“That is not all he plans to do. With the power of the comet and an army of fire benders at his side he plans to rain fire down from the sky upon the other three nations until nothing, but the Fire Nation remains.”  
As if to emphasize Roku’s words the mist around them transformed into raging flames as screams of fear and agony echoed around them.  
Zuko’s eyes widened in horror.   
“Zuko, I know you do not wish to go against your people, but in order for the world to survive you must stop this war before Sozin’s comet returns.”  
Roku closed his eyes.  
“There is a great danger that awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat, but only if you’ll let me.”  
-  
Zhao and his men took their stances outside the sanctuary doors.  
“When the doors open, unleash all your firepower.”  
The doors glowed and began to open. The fire benders shot fire from all sides but instead of hitting Zuko it swirled around in a sphere before dissipated and revealing Avatar Roku.   
“Impossible.”  
Ruko then shot a wave of flame that shot the fire benders back and melted through the chains holding Katara, Sokka, and Shyu.  
Roku shot another blast, knocking out a wall completely. This sent all the fire benders running for their lives.  
Shyu turned to Katara and Sokka, “Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple. We’ve got to get out of here.”  
“What about Aang and Zuko?”  
The sun eventually set, and Roku’s form disappeared, leaving a drained Zuko collapsed in Aang’s arms. Katara and Sokka ran to them and helped them to their feet.  
“Come on we have to get out of here.”  
“Wait where’s Shyu?”  
They all looked around, but the Fire Sage was nowhere in sight.  
“No time, we’ve got to go.”  
Unfortunately, all pathways out of the temple were blocked and there was no way out. Then they heard a grunt come from the destroyed wall and saw Appa fly up next to it.  
They all jumped out of the hole and landed on his back as he flew away.  
-  
After they were back in the Earth Kingdom Appa landed next to where Zuko had left his boat.  
“So, are you coming with us?”  
Zuko slid off Appa’s back and the others followed him. Zuko kept his back to the group and let out a beath.  
“No.”  
“What?” Katara stepped forward. “But what about everything Avatar Roku told you?”  
“That’s just it, Roku told me a lot of things and I need some time on my own to think about it.”  
“What’s there to think about? Your dad is going to destroy the world and you’re the only one who can stop him.”  
Zuko tensed as if ready to run at a moment’s notice.  
Aang placed her hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Katara stop, it’s his choice. Let him go.”  
Zuko relaxed and went to his boat. Aang then went over to him.  
“Before you go, take this.” She held out her bison whistle. “If you’re in any trouble blow this and Appa will hear you. We’ll be ready to help whenever you need us.”  
Zuko pocketed the whistle without a word and boarded his boat. Just as he was about to be lost from view, he turned his head and looked back for a brief moment.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunions

Iroh sipped tea while sitting alone in his room and sighed sadly. He had just placed his cup down when something large hit the ship causing his tea to spill. Mourning the loss of good tea, Iroh got to his feet to see what the commotion was about.  
Once on the deck he was taken aback by seeing a woman on the back of a large animal board the ship. The animal sniffed the air before tearing a hole in the deck to the cargo hold. It sniffed a few more times before a man that was not part of the crew jumped out of the hole and attempted to run. The creature’s tongue flew out of its mouth and struck the man in the back of the neck, causing him to fall to the ground unmoving yet still quite conscious.   
“He’s paralyzed.”  
The woman got down from the animal’s back and picked the man up.  
“Only temporarily, toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he’ll be in jail and I’ll have my money.”  
“You’re a bounty hunter.”  
“Best there is.”  
Iroh got a look as if he was about to do something he didn’t want to.  
“Then perhaps I can interest you in a job.”  
The woman turned to Iroh. “What kind of job we talking?”  
“My nephew is a very important young man, who received some information he didn’t want to hear and ran away. He is a resourceful young man but the longer he is away the more danger I fear he could be in.”  
The woman put her hand to her chin. “A runaway Fire Nation noble. That’d definitely shake things up from the petty thieves I’ve been going after. What’s the payment?”  
“How does your weight in gold sound.”  
The woman smiled. “Make it your weight and we got a deal.”  
-  
Meanwhile Aang, Katara and Sokka were exploring a forest not far from where they knew Zuko was. Despite keeping their promise not to force him to come with them they still wanted to be close in case he was in danger. As they explored Aang found a weapon made from a wail tooth.   
Sokka took the weapon and looked around. He found more signs of battle and started to narrate what must have happened. They followed the path of the battle to the beach where they found a Southern Water Tribe ship with a Southern Tribesman on board.  
As they got closer Sokka’s eyes widened. “No way Bato?”  
“Ba-who?”  
A large grin spread on Katara’s face. “Bato!”  
The two siblings ran up to meet their fellow tribe member and hugged him. They then introduced him to Aang and Bato brought them back to where he’d been staying. However, as the Water Tribesmen talked, Aang started to feel more excluded from the conversation.   
Then Bato mentioned that he would be getting a message from Sokka and Katara’s father soon, which would tell him where their father was. He then offered to take them to him if they wanted. Excitement bloomed on Katara and Sokka’s faces as Aang shrank into a small ball.  
“But we can’t.”  
Aang lifted her head.  
“Sokka’s right, helping Aang protect and guide the Avatar is important. We can’t afford a long detour.”  
Aang scrunched her face in confliction before exiting the room. She made her way back down to the beach and perched herself on Bato’s boat.  
“What am I supposed to do? I don’t want them to leave but I can’t keep them away from their dad to help a guy they don’t even really like.”  
She then heard a sound coming from down the beach and looked up to see a man riding an ostrich horse.  
“I’m looking for Bato of the Water Tribe?”  
“Uh, I know Bato.”  
The man handed Aang a rolled-up piece of paper.  
“Make sure he gets this.”  
She opened it as the man road away.  
“It’s the map to Sokka and Katara’s dad.”  
-  
At the other end of the beach, far away from any other people Zuko sat with his back against his boat, looking down at the blue spirit mask he’d used to hide himself the past couple of days. He looked out to the ocean aimlessly when his eyes caught something. It was his old ship and it was coming right to the beach.  
There was no time for him to get his boat back in the water so he did the only thing he could and ran into the forest.   
-  
Back at Bato’s room Aang entered holding the map.  
“Hey guys, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
Just then a loud grunt came from outside and they all turned to the door.  
“Hey what’s wrong with Appa.”  
Aangs eyes went wide. “The whistle, Zuko’s in trouble.”  
Sokka got to his feet and grabbed his boomerang.  
“Then what are we waiting for.”  
Katara and Bato got to their feet as well. Aang bit her lip but didn’t say anything and just ran out to Appa along with the others.  
-  
Back on the beach the bounty hunter’s creature sniffed at Zuko’s boat.  
“He went into the woods, but he won’t be able to get far. Get on.”  
Iroh nodded and mounted the animal behind the woman. She cracked her whip and the creature went running into the forest. They’d only entered the first few rows of trees when Aang dropped down in front of them, followed by Katara, Sokka, and Bato.   
“Leave Zuko alone.”  
“No, wait you misunderstand.”  
Iroh’s protests went unheard as the bounty hunter signaled her beast to attack. Aang jumped just in time to avoid the whip like tongue and everyone else attacked. Bato being the oldest and most experienced fighter held his own very well, while Aang, Katara and Sokka worked together from the other side.  
However, since none of them had seen a creature like this before they didn’t really know how to fight it and it was inevitable a mistake would be made. The creature’s tongue whipped out again and Sokka wasn’t able to get out of the way in time. He didn’t even have time to grasp at the cut on his neck before his limps stiffened and he fell to the ground.   
“Sokka!”  
The bounty hunter used the distraction to have her creature jump over the group and keep on running. Aang turned to run after them but then looked back to Sokka, worriedly.  
“Go we got him.” Katara pointed for Aang to go as she and Bato tended to Sokka. Aang nodded and she ran off.  
-  
Zuko hid among the branches of a thick tree as he heard the creature coming for him. He peered down and caught sight of the beast circle around and sniff the air. Then it snapped its head straight up at Zuko and leapt for the branch he was on.   
Startled all Zuko could do was jump back out of the tree to avoid the animal’s sharp teeth. He tumbled as he hit the ground, making sure to fall in a way that didn’t injure himself, and sprang to his feet.  
“Zuko, please don’t run.”  
Zuko did exactly that and started to run as fast as he could deeper into the forest. The beast leapt forward, easily catching up and whipped its tongue out. It struck Zuko in the back and he went down.  
Iroh glared at the bounty hunter. “I didn’t want him paralyzed.”  
“Sorry gramps that’s what happens when they run. He’ll be fine in an hour.”  
Iroh dismounted and looked to the woman. “Go back to the ship your payment is waiting.”  
The woman smiled and turned her beast back around. Iroh looked back to Zuko with a heartbroken expression as Zuko grunted in his attempt to move. He glared daggers at Iroh as he got closer, but after struggling a bit more his expression broke to a look of resignation.  
Iroh knelt down and turned Zuko over so he was on his back. Zuko looked away refusing to make eye contact with his uncle. When he spoke, he sounded much more like the sixteen year old boy he was.  
“Pleas uncle don’t turn me into the Fire Nation.”  
“Oh Zuko, I’m so sorry for scaring you so badly. I would never do something like that.”  
That was when Aang caught up to them and pointed her staff menacingly at Iroh.  
“Wait, please, I mean Zuko no harm.”  
Aang looked from Iroh to Zuko but didn’t break her stance.   
“Aang, it’s okay.”  
Aang relaxed when Zuko confirmed Iroh wasn’t a threat.   
“I apologize for what happened to your friend. I should have known hiring that woman was a bad idea.”  
“It’s alright; you were just trying to find your nephew. I assume the paralysis is reversible?”  
“Yes, it’ll wear off in an hour. Speaking of which do you mind helping me get Zuko some place more comfortable. I doubt any of us want to wait around here for an hour.”  
Aang nodded and went over to Zuko’s other side and together they pulled Zuko up. Zuko just hung his head in embarrassment as he was dragged.  
-  
Zuko lay in his bed and stiffly lifted his arm as the toxins wore off and looked at the ceiling. With a little less effort, he turned his head so he could look at Iroh.  
“So now what?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean what do we do now? I can’t exactly go back to looking for the Avatar when I’m the Avatar. I have no way of restoring my honor. I can never go home.”  
Iroh sighed and placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.   
“Zuko, I know how driven you were to return home, but just because you can’t go home doesn’t mean you have to lose that drive. You simply need a new purpose and I believe fate has provided you with an opportunity for one.”  
“Being the Avatar? Becoming a weapon against my own people?”  
“No, being the Avatar is your own destiny and is your own power, and there for your own choice what to do with it. Just as long as you don’t reject it.”  
-  
Back on the beach, next to Bato’s boat, Sokka stretched and smiled.   
“Ah it feels great to be able to move again. Being paralyzed, not fun.”  
Aang looked to the ground. “I’m sorry you got hurt today. That shouldn’t have happened.”  
“Aang no it wasn’t your…”  
Aang pulled the map out and thrust it at Sokka. “Here, it’s the map to your and Katara’s dad. You should go see him. You don’t have to keep following Zuko around with me.”  
“Aang…”  
Katara punched Aang in the arm.  
“Ow. Hey what was that for.”  
“Do you really think we’d just leave you?”  
“Yeah, like Katara said, we’re in this together.”  
Aang smiled and hugged the other two tight. “Thanks guys.”  
She then let go and turned to Bato. “I guess I should give this to you then.”  
Bato took the map. “Thank you Aang, and good luck with helping the Avatar.”  
“Thank you.”  
Bato hugged Katara and Sokka one more time before heading off.  
“Hey.”  
The three kids turned to see Zuko standing on the beach next to them.  
“So, I talked to my uncle and we agreed that while I don’t know what I’m going to do about being the Avatar I should still learn how to be one. I still don’t want to leave my uncle to go with you so maybe you could come with us instead? We’re going to the North Pole to find me a water bending teacher we could probably find one for Katara too.”  
Katara’s face lit up.  
“That would be awesome.”  
Sokka looked to Aang. “Still plan on having us leave the group?”  
“No, I guess you guys can stay.” She turned back to Zuko. “Looks like we’re coming with you.”


	12. Chapter 12: Jet

Katara took a bag from Iroh and smiled. “Thanks for sharing some of your food with us.”  
Iroh smiled. “It’s the least we could do after everything. Besides now that we’re on good terms it would be bad form to let you barely get by while we have plenty.”  
Aang jumped down next to Zuko with an awkward smile. “Hey, um before you leave, I was thinking we could try air bending training again. If you want to.”  
Zuko glanced from Aang to Iroh.  
“Don’t worry I can make up and excuse for the crew.”  
Zuko nodded. “I guess a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.”  
“Great, there’s a perfect spot next to that oak tree over there.”  
Sokka stopped Iroh before he left. “You’re going to keep riding on a ship full of people you don’t feel safe letting know who Zuko is?”  
Iroh sighed. “So many things have dramatically changed in Zuko’s life. He’s spent the last two years on that ship, it is important he has something familiar.”  
“But isn’t that dangerous? They’re going to figure out something’s up eventually.”  
“They are all good men and I would trust most of them with my life, but they are still from the Fire Nation and raised by their ideals. I don’t know how they will react at finding out Zuko’s the Avatar but when the time comes, I’ll make sure to keep him safe.”  
Sokka nodded in understanding.  
-  
“Ok do you remember what I told you about your stance?”  
Zuko nodded and placed his weight on the balls of his feet.  
“Good, but you’re too stiff. Here watch.”  
Aang blew an air blast at the oak tree and while it didn’t move, the brush on either side was blown back.  
“See air moves around obstacles and only moves what it’s strong enough to manage. You have to move like air, able to avoid what’s coming and work around what’s in your way.”  
Zuko shifted to let his limbs be a bit more loos.  
“Yes, like that. Now follow me and try to do what I do. It’s okay if you don’t do it exactly like me, what’s important is that you do what’s comfortable while getting the basic movement down.”  
Zuko watched Aang and followed her steps and it wasn’t long until he managed to send a gust of air off into the forest.  
“Alright you did it!”  
Sokka then held up his hand. “Aang wait be quiet, I feel something’s wrong.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know just something my instincts are telling me. Maybe Zuko should go back with his uncle and we should find someplace safe to camp.”  
“You’re instincts?” Katara crossed her arms with a skeptical look.  
“What you’ll listen to Aang’s magic spirit feelings but not my highly trained instincts?”  
“He does have a point, Katara.”  
There was then the sound of a twig snapping not that far away and everyone turned to it.  
“I think I heard something over this way.”  
Sokka turned to Katara with an ‘I told you’ look.  
“Ok fine, let’s just get out of here.”  
Before they could though, about twenty Fire Nation soldiers came through the brush. Aang, Katara and Sokka quickly jumped to defend themselves while Zuko ran to grab his Blue Spirit mask he’d started to carry with him now. Thankfully he’d already taken off his armor for training so the soldiers couldn’t identify him from that.  
Once his identity was concealed, he turned back to the fight. It turned out there were fire benders among the soldiers who’d cut off the exit path with a wall of fire, effectively trapping them. He then turned to see several of the soldiers coming for him and he quickly took a stance to defend himself.  
That was when one of the soldiers fell down flat on his face. The other soldiers looked down at their fallen companion in shock.  
“Look!”  
Katara pointed into the trees at a young teen boy standing on a branch. He used his hooked swords to guide him down the tree and then jumped off knocking the two soldiers nearest to Zuko down. More kids then showed up all jumping out of the trees. One who couldn’t be older than seven landed on one soldiers head, knocking him over as a ten-year-old charged at two with a knife.   
Eventually the group snapped out of their shock and jumped in to help. Aang and Katara used their bending to send some of the soldiers flying while Sokka attempted to hit some with his boomerang. However, the boy who’d taken down the first soldier always seemed to get to the guy Sokka was about to attack first. Zuko focused on the fire benders and easily took them down by redirecting their fire blasts back at them. It wasn’t long until all soldiers were knocked out on the ground or fleeing into the forest.  
The boy with the hooked swords finished off the last one by kicking him into a tree then used the momentum to push himself over to Katara.  
“Hey.”  
Katara took a step back and blushed. “Hi.”  
“Names Jet.”  
“Katara.”  
Nearby Aang made a gagging face. She then looked to see that Zuko appeared to be having trouble with some of the other kids who’d saved them.  
“Don’t move we saw what you did fire bender.” The ten-year-old had her knife pointed at Zuko with the seven-year-old and a giant bear of a boy behind her.  
Aang quickly ran over to help which got the other’s attention.  
“Hey wait don’t hurt him, he’s a friend.”  
“Fire benders aren’t our friends.”  
“Even if he’s the Avatar?”  
The kids froze.   
Jet crossed his arms. “The Avatar huh? Cool.”   
Just then one of the knocked-out soldiers groaned.  
“Maybe its best we not talk here.”  
-  
Jet led them deeper into the forest. As he did so he told the group about how he and his freedom fighters had all lost their homes and families to the Fire Nation and joined together to fight the Fire Nation together. When he got to his own story he halted.  
“The Fire Nation killed my parents; I was only eight years old.”  
Katara placed a hand on Jet’s arm. “Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Zuko looked at the ground and Aang turned to him.  
“Hey what’s wrong?”  
Zuko didn’t say anything and just looked back in the direction they’d come.  
“Oh right, you go back to your ship, we should be safe tonight with Jet.”  
Zuko just nodded and started running back down the path.  
“Where’s he going?”  
Aang turned to face Jet. “Oh, he needed to get back to his ship. He doesn’t actually travel with us we just follow him and meet up when we can.”  
“I see.” He then held out a looped rope hanging from a tree toward Aang and Sokka. “One of you take this.”  
Sokka grabbed the rope. “Whyeeee!”   
The rope pulled up and shot Sokka into the branches. Some of the other freedom fighters grabbed hold of more ropes and followed. Jet held out a rope to Aang but she instead used her bending to fly up, so instead Jet grabbed ahold of Katara and they traveled up together with her in his arms.  
What they saw when they got up to the treetops was incredible. Several platforms and treehouses were all built among the branches all interconnected with bridges and zip lines. Zip lines Aang was having far too much fun on at the moment.  
Jet raised a hand to his mouth and called out to her. “Hey Aang, can you come here for a moment? I want to talk to you and Katara about something.”  
“Sure.” She jumped down from the zip line and landed next to Jet. “What is it?”  
“You two showed some awesome bending back at the fight.”  
Katara blushed. “Aang’s the awesome one. She’s a master at her element already, I could use some more practice.”  
Jet cupped her face in his hand. “Don’t say that Katara, you were just as amazing as Aang.”  
“It’s true, Katara. You’re really great at bending, especially since you didn’t have anyone to teach you any of it.”  
Katara blushed even more.  
“Anyway, I could really use your help on something. The Fire Nation in this area are planning on burning the forest down in order to get rid of us. There’s a reservoir not far from us with several blocked vents full of pressurized air and water, if you used your bending to force the air and water out the reservoir will fill, and we can fight the fire.”  
“Of course Jet, we’d be happy to help.”  
“Yeah.”  
-  
Back on the ship Jee was heading to the deck to see Iroh. He had said that Zuko was venting some frustration in the woods and despite the events that had recently happened it was best to leave him alone until he was calmed. Still it was clear Iroh didn’t like having Zuko out of sight as could be seen by him standing on the deck of the boat and staring out towards the forest.  
Jee was just about to walk out on deck when a masked figure ran up on the deck next to Iroh. It was the same masked figure that had started to appear on Fire Nation wanted posters, the Avatar. Jee opened his mouth to call out but then Iroh turned and smiled at the figure.  
“How was air bending training?”  
“Short, we were attacked by Fire Nation troops, don’t worry I got my mask on before they saw who I was.”  
“What about the others?”  
“They’re fine apparently a group of rebels live in the woods and are leading them to their camp.”  
“That’s good. They’ll be safe there, but something is still bothering you.”  
“Those rebels, they were all kids. Some of them weren’t even ten and all of them were orphaned by the Fire Nation. I know Roku told me that the Fire Nation’s goal in this war wasn’t as noble as they claimed, but burning down villages, killing innocent people? I just can’t believe it.” He gripped the railing.  
Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. “It sounds like what you need is some rest and time to let this information settle.”  
The Avatar sighed and nodded. He then pulled the mask off and Jee’s jaw dropped to see Zuko’s face revealed underneath.  
-  
Later Jee was pacing around the ship, obviously still reeling from what he’d just found out and trying to figure out what to do about it. As he was walking, he noticed someone dart down the hall towards Zuko’s room.  
Narrowing his eyes, he followed the figure until he heard voices. One of them was Zuko’s but the other was a young boy he didn’t recognize. He seemed to decide to stay back and listen for the time being.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Getting away from Jet’s gang, he’s crazy.”  
“What?”  
“I overheard him talking about a plan to blow up the dam and flood a whole town in order to kill off the Fire Nation that live there.”  
“But that town is full of families and innocent people.”  
“I know, hence the calling him crazy.”  
“What about Aang and Katara? Do they know?”  
“No, Jet saw that I was listening in and sent a couple of his guys after me before I could tell them. The only way I could get away was by hiding on your ship, but that’s not important. We got to find a way to save that town before Jet blows the dam.”  
“I agree.”  
Jee stepped around the corner and looked at the two boys.  
“Lieutenant Jee… um…”  
Jee’s face softened. “I’m sure you have a logical explanation for who this boy is but right now you said there’s a town that needs saving.”  
-  
The next morning Jet led Aang and Katara to the vents while making up and excuse that Sokka was helping with a scouting mission. They got to work, and Jet said he’d check to see how the dam was holding up.  
“We’ll meet you there when we finish.”  
“Actually, it’s probably better if you meet me back at the hideout.”  
Jet then left leaving Aang and Katara to their work. About an hour later they had about ten vents spilling water into the reservoir.  
“I think that’s enough. Let’s go meet Jet at the dam.”  
“I thought we were going to meet him at the camp.”  
“Well we finished early I’m sure he’ll be happy to see us.”  
They suddenly realized how wrong that statement was when they saw Jet’s gang loading blasting jelly around the dam. Aang tried to fly down to stop them when Jet came out of nowhere and grabbed her glider away.  
“Jet you can’t really be doing this. There are people in that town.”  
“Yes, Fire Nation people, just like the ones who took your mother away.”  
“This isn’t the answer.”  
“I want you to understand me Katara, I thought your brother would understand.”  
Katara’s face darkened. “Where’s Sokka.”  
Jet reached out to Katara to try and cup her face like before, but she stepped back. She uncapped her water bottle and sent a jet of water at him. With that distraction Aang attempted to grab her glider but Jet was faster. The three fought, with Aang and Katara trying to get the glider while Jet prevented them from doing so. Those hooked swords of his were very versatile weapons which didn’t allow either of the others from getting close.  
Eventually though, Aang managed to blow jet against a tree and Katara froze him to it. Jet struggled against the ice, but he was thoroughly trapped.   
“Why Jet? I can’t believe I trusted you. You lied to me. You’re sick and I trusted you!”  
A whistle then came from the dam and Jet whistled back.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You’re too late the dam’s gone.”  
“No!”  
Aang and Katara were only able to watch as the explosions went off and the dam burst. A huge wave of water rushed down the river and hit the town with a force no one could survive.  
“All those people.”  
Katara clenched her fists and glared at Jet. “Jet, you monster.”  
“This is war Katara, remember that. Now the Fire Nation are gone, and this valley will be safe.”  
“It will be safe, without you.”  
Everyone turned to see Sokka, Zuko and Jee riding on the back of Appa.  
“Sokka!”  
“Zuko!”  
Sokka smiled and slid off Appa’s back, followed by Zuko and Jee. “We got the villagers out, just in time.”  
“What?!”  
Aang and Katara hugged the two boys. Zuko stiffened while Sokka just smiled.  
“You guys are heroes.”  
Zuko stepped back and out of the hug. “Actually, it was Jee who’s the real hero. He was the one who got everyone to listen to us.”  
Jee rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t like to pull rank, but this was an emergency.”  
“You worked with the Fire Nation to save them? How could you? You traitor!”  
“No Jet you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people.”  
They all got on Appa and flew away.  
-  
Once they were in the air everyone’s attention turned to Jee. There was an awkward silence that no one appeared to know how to break until Jee finally spoke.  
“Do I get my explanation of what’s going on now?”  
Sokka crossed his arms. “That depends on how much you know.”  
Jee sighed. “I know that Zuko is the Avatar and I know his uncle knows.”  
Everyone tensed and looked to each other.  
“So, what are you going to do about that information?”  
“I don’t know. I know that as a member of the Fire Nation army what I’m supposed to do, but after what you did to save those people, I don’t think I could do that in good conscious.”  
“So, what are you going to do?”  
Jee looked down at his hands. “I joined the army because I wanted to protect people. Today, by evacuating that town, I protected more people in one day that I have in my entire time as a soldier. If this is the kind of thing you are doing, then I can’t say I want to stop you. You can count me as an ally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where Jee becomes a much bigger character than I intended. Oh well I got plans for him so it's ok.


	13. Chapter 13: The Rig

Zuko’s ship had docked at a small Fire Nation port not far from an Earth Kingdom village. It was agreed that while Zuko stayed with his uncle and crew at the port to restock, Aang, Katara, and Sokka would go to the village. They would meet up in the forest for Zuko’s next air bending lesson. Which is where they were now, Zuko stripped of his armor to make himself lighter on Aang’s instruction.  
“Okay now it’s important to build momentum and energy when you move. This is where those sweeping, circular steps I showed you come in.”  
“Got it.”  
Zuko took a deep breath and was just about to jump into a basic air bending move when a loud boom echoed through the forest. It was followed by another one and Katara and Sokka came up to them.  
“Please, tell me that’s just some very loud air bending.”  
“No, but it’s coming from over there.” Aang pointed off into the forest and they all started running to investigate.  
“Shouldn’t we be running away from the loud booms?” Sokka sighed exasperatedly and ran to catch up.  
They eventually found the source to be a young teenage boy around Katara’s age in a dried riverbed. He stomped on the ground and a large bolder lifted into the air. He then pushed forward and the bolder flew into the far bank.   
“An earth bender.”  
“Let’s go meet him.”  
Aang moved to get closer but Sokka held out his hand. “Wait he could be dangerous.”  
“You might want to tell that to your sister.” Zuko pointed to Katara who was now in the riverbed and calling out to the boy.  
The boy appeared to be startled and dropped the bolder he’d been bending. He then started running down the riverbed, bending a rockslide behind him so he couldn’t be followed.  
The others slid down the bank next to Katara and looked in the direction the boy had run.  
Sokka crossed his arms. “What was that about?”  
“I don’t know. I just wanted to say hi, but he seemed really scared for some reason.”  
“He’s probably from that village you’re staying in. You might be able to find him there.”  
“Alright, we’ll continue air bending training later then.”  
Zuko nodded then ran off.  
-  
Back at the port and in full armor Zuko made his way back to his ship. As he walked, he noticed two Fire Nation soldiers laughing.  
“Oh, did you see the look on that old man’s face when we came knocking? He looked ready to soil his pants.”  
“Then we found that last silver peace he tried to hide and how he begged us not to punish him.”  
Zuko grit his teeth as he stepped closer to the men.  
“Are you laughing about terrifying and stealing from a defenseless old man?”  
The men exchanged a look and smiled smugly down at Zuko.  
“Ain’t stealing if it’s legal.”  
“We’re just doing our jobs as tax collectors, not our fault if they can’t pay.”  
Flame erupted around Zuko’s fist and he lunged to punch one of the men when a strong hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Ah there you are Zuko, I’ve been looking for you.”  
Zuko looked to Iroh as he pulled him away from the two men.  
“Why did you stop me? Those men have been stealing from people under the guise of collecting taxes. It’s horrible and dishonorable what they are doing.”  
“Yes, I know, but you must understand when to pick your battles. Especially when telling their boss that they were spending tax money on new boots and marinated salmon is a far more effective strategy.”  
“Zo! Jin! I need to have a word with you.”  
Zuko looked back as an angry looking man came up to the two tax collectors and started yelling at them. A small smirk of his own appeared on his face.  
-  
Later that night Zuko found himself unable to sleep and went for a walk. As he walked, he noticed something happening on one of the larger ships. Two large men in Fire Nation armor were dragging a young boy on board, the same boy he’d seen bending in the woods with the others.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”  
At the shout the guards looked at Zuko.  
“Nothing to worry about, we’re just taking this earth bender to the rig.”  
“Rig?”  
“Prison for earth benders.”  
“But he’s just a kid.”  
“An earth bender’s an earth bender, go back to your ship kid.”  
Zuko’s eyes narrowed as his fists clenched but remained where he was as the men pulled the boy into the ship.  
-  
The next morning Zuko met up with Aang, Katara, and Sokka as early as possible.   
“Sorry Zuko, we can’t do any bending practice now. That earth bender we saw yesterday was arrested by the Fire Nation.”  
“I know I saw them taking him onto a ship last night.”  
“You saw him?” Katara’s looked was full of venom. “You saw them taking Haru and didn’t do anything to stop them.”  
Zuko took a step back as Aang placed an arm in front of Katara.  
“Hey, fighting among ourselves isn’t going to get us anywhere.”  
“They were already heading into the ship, and there were probably more soldiers inside. There was no way for me to help him without revealing who I was and getting captured myself.”  
Katara stopped glaring at Zuko but her expression didn’t become any less upset.   
“What did he even do to get arrested?”  
“He saved an old man from a collapsing mine.” Katara was clenching her fists so hard they were shaking. “All he did was use his earth bending to help someone, but the Fire Nation doesn’t care. They only care that he could be a threat to their chokehold on this town.”  
“No, I can’t believe they would imprison someone just for being a bender.”  
Katara got right up in Zuko’s face. “Oh, believe it, and not just imprison. Ever wonder why I was the only water bender in the whole South Pole or why Aang is the only air bender left in the world.” Tears pooled in her eyes. “The Fire Nation has been killing other benders for decades and now the same thing could happen to Haru.”  
Aang wrapped her arm around Katara. “We’ll get him back.”  
Zuko looked at the ground. “They said they were going to take him to the rig.”  
Everyone turned back to Zuko.   
“What’s the rig?”  
“They said it was a kind of earth bender prison. I don’t know much more.”  
Aang’s face lit with a hopeful smile. “That means we just need to find this rig to save Haru.”  
“Easier said than done. I don’t even know where to start looking for it.”  
“We don’t have to.” Katara’s voice was harsh. “They’re going to take me right to it.”  
Aang looked to Sokka and Zuko who looked just as confused as her. “Why would they do that?”  
“Because they’re going to arrest me for earth bending.”  
-  
The plan seemed crazy at first but by using the mining vents and some air bending it wasn’t hard to pull off fake earth bending in front of some foot soldiers. As they took Katara away the others would follow on Appa.  
Once they knew where the rig was, they would give Katara time to find Haru, and they would all fly away on Appa. If all went well, they would be gone before anyone knew it but Aang and Zuko would be ready to blow away any guards that did noticed them. No one would get hurt if they could help it.  
The plan worked perfectly up until it came time to get Katara and Haru out. Katara refused to leave the other prisoners behind.  
“What do you mean you’re not leaving?”  
“I’m not just going to leave these people to starve and freeze to death. We have to help them.”  
Aang climbed up onto the rig. “I think she’s right. We can’t just abandon these people.”  
“I think you’re both insane, come on we got to go.”  
“No!”  
Sokka sighed. “I hate when you get like this.” He got up on the rig next to the two girls. “Fine we’ll help them.”  
“Then you can count me out.”  
Everyone turned to Zuko.  
“It was one thing when we were saving one innocent kid but you’re talking freeing an entire Fire Nation prison. I’m not going to be a part of that.”  
“You’d let people die because of some misplaced loyalty?”  
“Katara stop.” Aang put her hand out in front of Katara. “Zuko can do what he wants. He has no obligation to help us.”  
Katara narrowed her eyes. “No obligation other than several dozen lives at stake.”  
Zuko matched her glare before taking Appa’s rains and flying off.  
-  
The next day the prison deck erupted in chaos as Aang used her bending to send stored coal up to where the imprisoned earth benders were held. With something to bend and a speech from Katara they found the strength to fight back.  
Coal and fire were shot back and forth resulting in several chunks of flaming rock to go flying through the air. For a while it was hard to tell if either side was winning until Haru and his father formed a condensed bolder of coal and used it to punch a hole through the doors leading to the ships. Everyone started running for the newly formed exit with Aang, Sokka, Katara, Haru, and his father holding back to hold off the guards. Once everyone was safely out, they turned to leave themselves when a panicked cry made them stop. They turned to see the warden pinning Haru precariously over the railing.  
“One wrong move and he falls.”  
After exchanging worried looks they held up their hands in surrender and guards surrounded them.   
“Very good.” The warden then shoved Haru over the railing, letting him fall.  
“Haru!”  
Katara tried to run to the railing but the guards grabbed her.  
Just then a familiar groan was heard as Appa appeared from below the deck, with both Haru and Zuko, wearing his blue spirit mask, on his back. Both of them jumped down and started fighting the guards. This gave the others a chance to break away from the guards and they all ran to Appa. With everyone safe they flew off, leaving an empty prison behind.   
-  
After dropping Haru and his father on one of the ships the prisoners stole they flew Appa back towards Zuko’s ship. As they flew Aang sat down next to Zuko.   
“Thank you for coming back to help us.”  
Zuko didn’t say anything and just stared down at the blue spirit mask in his hands.  
“It was very honorable of you to do that.”  
Zuko pulled his knees up to his chest. “Then why doesn’t it feel that way?”  
They then heard a gasp from the other side of the saddle. They looked to see Katara clutching at her neck in panic.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My mother’s necklace, it’s gone!”  
-  
Later when they managed to get Zuko back on his ship without anyone noticing he was gone; he went down to his uncle’s quarters.  
“Ah Zuko, you were gone longer than expected. Don’t worry the crew didn’t suspect a thing. It might be kind of sad that they really think you’d lock yourself in your room for a full day though.”  
“Uncle, can I talk to you about something?”  
“Oh, of course.”  
“Does the Fire Nation really kill people just for being benders?”


	14. Chapter 14: Jeong Jeong the Deserter

“Uncle, why are we stopping here? Its midday, shouldn’t we try to cover more ground before we stop?”  
“Do you remember those Fire Day festivals that were held in the capital every year?”  
Zuko attempted to keep his face blank but there was a hint of nostalgia and wistfulness in his eyes.  
“Yes, I remember, what about them?”  
“Well they’re having one in a village just up the river from here. I believe that we and the crew deserve something to feel at home again.” Iroh then paused. “That is unless you don’t want to.”  
“No, you’re right the crew deserves it.”  
He then walked off and Iroh sighed.  
-  
That night Zuko leaned on the railing of the ship as everyone else was enjoying the festival. He looked out to the direction of the town. He then sighed and turned around.  
“You know that bison of yours isn’t exactly stealthy.”  
Aang slid off of Appa’s back and onto the deck. “Yeah, but no one else appears to be on the ship. Why?”  
“They’re all enjoying a Fire Day festival in the next town.”  
“Fire Day festival? That sounds like fun, why aren’t you there?”  
Zuko shrugged. “I didn’t want to be reminded of what I’d lost.”  
Aang’s face fell. “Zuko, just because bad things happened doesn’t mean you have to cut out all the good things that happen. There’s no harm in just going to see it right?”  
“You sound like my uncle, but I guess you’re right.”  
“Great!” She turned to yell up towards Appa’s saddle. “Hey Katara, Sokka! You want to go to a festival with me and Zuko?”  
“You’re coming too? Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“Nah, we’ll wear disguises, no one will even know we’re not Fire Nation.”  
“Well I guess people do wear masks and costumes at these events, and I know I can’t say anything to stop you.”  
“Awesome, this is going to be so much fun!”  
-  
They entered the festival a short time later, with Aang, Katara, and Sokka in hooded cloaks and Zuko in a more casual outfit than his usual armor. The Fire Day festival was just as one would imagine. Lanterns and torches lit up the town square as venders and performers lined the streets. They bought masks from a booth at the front entrance; Zuko’s looking similar to his blue spirit mask and went to look around.  
“So, what do you guys want to do first?”  
“I’m going to find my uncle. You try not to get into trouble.”  
“Okay and don’t worry we won’t.” She grabbed Katara’s hand and ran off.  
Sokka sighed and ran after them. “Can you at least try to keep that promise this time?”  
Zuko watched them go and was about to go off on his own when he spotted a hooded man following the other three. Narrowing his eyes, he followed.  
They all ended up standing in the crowd for a magician show and Katara was called up on stage. The hooded man then ducked into the alleyway behind the stage and Zuko followed. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall.   
“Who are you and why are you following those kids?”  
The man held his hands up in a sign of peace. “Please I mean your companions no harm. I simply wish to talk to them.”  
There was then a shout of “Air bender!” from the crowd and the man broke free from Zuko’s grasp. He ran to the stage and motioned for the kids to follow. The kids obeyed and Zuko found he didn’t have much choice but to join them.  
They were chased through the deserted back alleys as the man threw smoke bombs at any soldiers that got too close. Eventually though they appeared to have reached a dead end, with there way blocked by a large crate holding hundreds of fireworks.  
Aang then turned to Zuko and held out her hand. “Give me the bison whistle.”  
Zuko didn’t argue and handed her the whistle. Aang blew as hard as she could and just as the soldiers caught up Appa came flying overhead and knocked the soldiers to the ground as he landed. Everyone got on and Appa took off. The man threw one of his bombs into the crate of fireworks, setting them off and covering their escape.  
Sokka looked from the fireworks to the man who’d saved them. “Nice job setting off those fireworks, you seem to really know your explosives.”  
“I’m familiar.” The man took off his hood and faced the four kids.  
With their masks lost in the chase the shock on Aang, Katara, and Sokka’s faces were clear while the only visual reaction Zuko could make was a clenched fist.   
Sokka pointed a finger at the man. “You’re a Fire Nation soldier.”  
“Was, my name’s Chey.”  
-  
They landed in the forest outside the town and dismounted.  
“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
“Who?”  
“Jeong Jeong the Deserter, the first Fire Nation soldier to leave the army and live.”  
Zuko froze at the name, hands clenched into fists.  
“He said an old friend told him the Avatar would be here and that he should talk to him.”  
Sokka frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. It could be dangerous.”  
Aang frowned. “But he wants to talk to us. Shouldn’t we hear what he has to say?” She turned to Zuko as if to confirm with him only to see his posture. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m not going.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not going to talk to a man who turned on his own troops and left them for dead.”  
Chey whipped around so fast it looked like his neck would snap. “That is Fire Nation slander! He never turned on his troops. He left when he and his troops were in a Fire Nation town, not during a battle. The Fire Nation just doesn’t want to advertise that one of their high-ranking officers realized what they told him to do was wrong.”  
“I still won’t listen to anything he has to say.”  
Then out of nowhere a group of men dressed in outfits made of straw and wielding spears appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. The apparent leader turned to Chey and scowled.  
“Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar.”  
Sokka looked to Chey. “Hold on you know these guys?”  
“Oh yeah Lin yee’s an old buddy. Right Lin yee?”  
Lin ye pointed his spear at Chey. “Shut up.” He then pointed into the forest. “This way.”  
-  
They were led to a small hut build on a peer.   
“Is that where Jeong Jeong is?”  
Lin yee didn’t answer and just pointed for Chey to go inside.   
“That’s okay. I’ll speak to him later.”  
Lin yee just shoved him toward the hut. Chey gave a nervous smile and walked to the hut. Meanwhile Lin yee and his men led the four kids into a large shack nearby.  
-  
Back at the town the festival was coming to a close. Iroh was heading back to the ship when he noticed someone heading into the town. His eyes then narrowed at seeing who it was. Zhao and a handful of his men were going to talk to some of the guards from the festival. However, it appeared Iroh decided it was best to ignore Zhao for now and head back to the ship.  
Once back it became clear that Zuko wasn’t on board, which didn’t sit right with the crew.   
Jee then came up to Iroh. “Zuko isn’t anywhere on the ship, should we go look for him, sir?”  
Iroh looked around at the other members of the crew that were close enough to hear them. “No, I’m sure he just went for one of his late-night walks. He has been taking them more frequently lately. However, I do have a friend who lives in the area. I’ll go ask if he’s seen him. In the meantime, you and your men rest from the festivities today.”  
Jee got the hint and nodded. “Alright sir, but do not hesitate to ask if you need us to look for him.”  
“Thank you.”  
-  
Everyone looked up at Chey as he entered the shack.   
Aang sprung up from her position on the ground with a smile on her face. “So, what happened? Are we going to talk to Jeong Jeong?”  
“He said he’d talk but only to the Avatar.”  
They turned to Zuko; face still unreadable. He’d taken off the mask but now had a hood pulled up, casting his face in shadow to the point his scar wasn’t even visible. “Fine, I’ll hear what he has to say.”  
Zuko entered the hut and looked down at the old man surrounded in candles with his back turned to him. The hostility was tangible. The silence dragged on for several seconds until Zuko got irritated.  
“So, what is it you want to talk to me about?”  
“I said I was willing to talk to you, not that I wanted to talk to you.”  
Zuko’s teeth clenched. “Then what are you willing to talk to me about.”  
“You are very impatient, not a trait I expected the Avatar to have.”  
“Well I didn’t expect to be the Avatar and you still haven’t given me a reason this conversation isn’t a waste of time.”  
“You take too much from your Fire Nation roots, angry and destructive.”  
Zuko’s fists clenched and the candles around Jeong Jeong flared.  
“I had a student like you once; he lacked control and only saw his bending as a way to strike down his enemies and obstacles. I have seen this mentality far too often. Anyone who thinks the world can be saved by a Fire Nation Avatar is a fool.”  
“Enough, I did not come here to be ridiculed by a coward who is afraid of his own element.”  
He left the hut in disgust and went back to the tent.  
-  
Aang ran up to him when he got back. “That was short, what did he say?”  
“Nothing worth repeating. Come on, we’re leaving.”  
Sokka got up. “Finally, see Zuko knows what he’s talking about.”  
Chey then stood up with his arms outstretched. “Wait, please, Jeong Jeong is very wise there must have been something he told you of importance.”  
Zuko’s fists tightened. “I said there was nothing.”  
Aang took Zuko’s hand and looked up at him. “Just tell us what he told you maybe there was something you missed?”  
“I said there was nothing. Okay!” Flames erupted around his hands and Aang jumped back in alarm then hissed in pain.  
Zuko’s eyes widened at seeing the bright red burn marks streaked across her hands.  
“Aang!”  
Katara got to her feet and ran over to her. She looked at the burn marks then glared at Zuko.  
“Look what you did.”  
“I...”  
“You burned her. She was just trying to help and you burned her.”  
“Katara, please, it’s fine.”  
“No, it’s not.”  
Zuko took a step back before turning and bolting outside. Aang moved to go after him but was held back by Katara.  
“Those burns look bad, let’s get some water on them.”  
“But Zuko…”  
Sokka stepped up to them. “I’ll find him. You take care of those burns.”  
Aang nodded and let Katara lead her outside towards the river. She held her hands out and Katara bended water around them. She grimaced at first then relaxed. Her eyes then flew open and she looked to her hands. The water around them had started to glow. She looked to Katara who instantly stopped bending and let the water fall. The burns on Aangs hands were completely gone.  
The two stared at each other for a long moment until a gruff voice came from behind them.  
“You have healing abilities.”  
They turned to see Jeong Jeong standing behind them and looking down at Katara.  
“The greatest benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability.” He came to kneel down next to them. “I always wished I were blessed like you. Free from this burning curse.”  
“But you’re a fire bending master. You have powers neither of us will ever know.”  
“Water and air are the essential building blocks of life. They bring healing and flight; fire only brings destruction.”  
Aang scowled.  
“Is that what you told Zuko? No wonder he was so upset. All you did was tell him he was dangerous.” Her eyes then widened, and she looked down at her hands. “And burning me only proved it.”  
She got to her feet and helped Katara up. “Come on we got to find him.”  
-  
Deeper into the forest Sokka finally caught up with Zuko, just as the first few rays of dawn started to peak through the trees.   
“Leave me alone, Sokka. I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Hear what? I was just going to tell you to stop running away like an idiot.”  
“I lost control and burned Aang’s hands. Aren’t you going to tell me how horrible and dangerous I am?”  
“That was an accident. Aang isn’t even mad at you.”  
“Your sister seemed pretty mad.”  
“Katara’s just protective. Come on let’s…” Sokka stopped mid-sentence and tensed.  
“Sokka?”  
“Shh, I heard something.”  
A fire ball then came through the trees and Zuko just managed to catch it before it hit Sokka.  
“Fire Nation soldiers! Get your mask on.”  
“I don’t have it. I left it back at the tent.”  
“Then we have to get out of here. That hood won’t keep you hidden in a fight.”  
Zuko nodded and they quickly headed back to the camp. As they ran they almost crashed into Aang and Katara coming from the other direction.  
“What’s going on? Why are you running?”  
“Fire Nation soldiers are in the forest; we need to get out of here.”  
They turned and started running back to the camp. Just then a fire ball came flying past them setting the underbrush ablaze.   
“Hurry their catching up.”  
Once at the camp Zuko ducked into the tent to grab his mask as the others warned Jeong Jeong’s followers to get to safety. Zuko exited the tent just as everyone was leaving.  
Sokka looked around then turned to the others. “Ok that looks like everyone. Let’s get to Appa and go.”  
“Wait.” Katara held up a hand. “Where’s Jeong Jeong?”  
Suddenly a giant fire wall lit up down the river and Aang pointed to it. “Something tells me over there.”  
“We’ve got to help him.”  
Aang, Katara, and Sokka started running towards the river. Zuko hesitated for a moment but eventually started to follow them.  
When they got there, they saw Jeong Jeong surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers with Admiral Zhao grinning down at him.  
“What not going to fight back?” Zhao chuckled coldly. “Of course not, you lost the taste for fighting a long time ago.”  
The soldiers advanced and it was clear the kids wouldn’t make it to him in time. However, it appeared Jeong Jeong wasn’t in as much trouble as he appeared. He bent a dome of fire around himself, blocking him from view and when the fire dissipated, he was gone.  
“He’s run off into the forest.”  
“Leave him, we have other matters to deal with.” Zhao pointed to the group running down the beach.  
The soldiers turned to the kids and charged. Having no reason to fight now that Jeong Jeong was safe the kids turned to leave, only for the woods to burst into flame in front of them. Zuko and Katara used their bending to clear a path for them but it appeared the soldiers were faster than they looked. One caught Aang off guard and she was knocked to the ground. She managed to get up only for two more to be on her. The others were overwhelmed as well and soon each of them had two soldiers holding them with a third pointing a spear at their necks.   
Zhao pointed to one of the boats he’d come on. “Bring the Avatar aboard.”  
The soldiers holding Zuko nodded and despite his struggling easily dragged him towards the boat.  
“What about the other three?”  
“They are of no use to us. Kill them.”  
Zuko’s whole body tensed and he looked desperately back at the others. The soldier holding the spear to Katara’s neck turned to Zhao.  
“But Admiral Zhao, their just kids.”  
Zhao scowled down at the soldier. “Are you questioning my orders?”  
“No of course not sir, it’s just…”  
“That’s it if you’re too much of a coward then I’ll do it.”  
The soldier next to Aang raised his spear. Katara and Sokka cried out in alarm as Zuko started angrily thrashing to get free. Then out of nowhere a jet of flame knocked the soldier about to kill Aang away. Everyone looked to see Jeong Jeong standing at the forest’s edge with a fist outstretched.  
For a tense moment everything was silent then Zuko took advantage of the distraction to pull himself free from the soldiers. He then knocked them overboard and started to run to the beach, only to be cut off by Zhoa launching fire at him.   
The others followed Zuko’s example and took advantage of the distraction to break free. Unfortunately, since they were on the beach there was no quick way to dispatch the soldiers, so they ended up having to fight them.  
Aang looked to the boats to see Zhao advance on Zuko. She looked back to the others and locked eyes with Jeong Jeong.   
“Go we’ll hold them off.”  
Aang nodded and ran to help Zuko.  
Back on the boats Zuko turned to face Zhao.  
“Don’t think having my old master’s help is going to save you.”  
Zhao emphasized his statement with another blast of fire. Zuko deflected it and the fire hit the deck making it start to burn. Zuko looked to the burning deck then back to Zhao. He shot another ball of flame and Zuko darted to the side.  
“Coward, stand and fight me like a fire bender.”  
That was when Aang jumped on the ship.  
“Who’s a coward?”  
Zuko grabbed Aang and pulled her out of the way as Zhao flung fire at her. He then pointed to where the fire landed and caught the boat on fire.  
“Oh, got it.”  
They got back up and started to run to the next boat.  
“Stop running and fight me!”  
“Oh sorry didn’t know you were so slow.”  
Zhao shot more fire at them and they dodged. They kept this up with Aang taunting Zhao and making him angrier as they evaded his blasts. Eventually they had all three boats in flames, and they ran to the bow. Zuko jumped off while Aang glanced back at Zhao.  
“What are you doing? Get back here!”  
Aang through a smirk at Zhao. “Nah, this fight is over, you lost.”  
“What are you talking about, neither of you through a single blow.”  
“No but you did.”  
She pointed to the burning boats behind him and Zhao turned in shock.  
Aang laughed and jumped off after Zuko. “Have a nice walk home.”  
They all then ran into the woods leaving Zhao with three burning boats and several knocked out soldiers.  
As they ran Zuko looked back at the sinking boats then at the ground. He then noticed that Jeong Jeong wasn’t with them anymore but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t worth mentioning.  
They stopped once they were far enough away from Zhao and his men and Aang noticed Zuko’s behavior.  
“Hey what’s wrong?”  
Zuko pulled off his mask, though the hood still kept his face in shadow.  
“All that caused by one angry fire bender.”  
Aang reached out to comfort him but Zuko pulled away.  
“Maybe Jeong Jeong was right, maybe it is foolish to think a Fire Nation avatar can do any good.”  
“What?! He said that? Zuko you know that’s not true.”  
“Isn’t it? Look what I did to your hands just because I was angry.”  
“That was an accident, besides my hands are better now.”   
Zuko halted at that. “They are.”  
Aang held up her hands to show him there were no more burns.  
“How?”  
“Apparently Katara can heal with water bending, but that’s not the point. Zuko, Jeong Jeong is angry and bitter and he took it out on you. Yes, fire bending can be violent and destructive but so can all the other elements. It can also do so much more. You can do so much more.”   
Zuko was silent then sighed. “Come on I need to get back to the ship before too many of the crew start getting suspicious.” He then started walking down the path back to the docks.  
Aang frowned but followed along with Sokka and Katara.  
-  
Later Aang looked over the side of Appa’s saddle, down at Zuko’s ship with a worried look. Katara went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“He just need’s time Aang. He’ll figure out what Jeong Jeong said wasn’t true eventually, and if not I’m sure you’ll be able to convince him.”  
Aang looked to Katara with a small smile. “Thanks.”  
“So yeah I’m just going to address the elephant horse in the saddle.” Katara and Aang looked to Sokka. “Since when could you do magic healing water stuff?”  
Katara shrugged. “I guess I always knew.”  
“Oh well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease fire bramble and what about the time, I had two fishhooks in my thumb?”  
Aang raised a confused eyebrow. “Two?”  
“He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook.”  
“Oh, and the time that mink snake bit me, thanks for healing that up. That was great, really helpful.”  
The girls just ignored him and Appa continued flying.


	15. Chapter 15: The Northern Air Temple

Aang, Katara, and Sokka sat around a fire as a man told stories to the small crowd. The man was a very good storyteller and audience reacted accordingly at all the twists and surprises in the tail. Once it was over everyone clapped and placed a few coins in the man’s hat.  
Aang went up to the man with a smile on her face. “It means a lot to hear stories of air benders freely flying without fear. It must have been over a hundred years ago your great-grandfather saw them.”  
The man gave Aang a confused face. “What are you talking about great-grandpappy just saw the air walkers last week.”  
“What?” Aang quickly turned back to Katara and Sokka. “Guys did you hear that? There could be air benders freely flying outside the refuge, we gotta make sure their safe.”  
“But what about getting Zuko to the North Pole?”  
Aang shoulders slumped and she gripped her staff tightly. “Yeah, I know, but I’m worried. If the Fire Nation was able to get to the temples before they could again. There are so few of my people left. What if it was other Sothern water benders?”  
Katara frowned. “We’ll talk to Zuko. In the end it is his journey after all.”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”  
-  
“That actually might not be a bad idea. The crew has been getting suspicious with our routs lately. Uncle, Jee, and I have been able to satisfy them by saying we’ve been following your instruction to go north but that’s not going to work for much longer. Having a set destination like the Northern Air Temple might calm them down.”  
“But what if there are air benders there? We can’t take a small army of fire benders thinking they’re getting ready for a fight there.”  
“Yes but getting to an air temple is virtually impossible for someone who can’t fly. You’ll have plenty of time up there to find out what’s going on and warn any air benders that might be there before anyone gets and idea on how to get up the mountain.”  
“Sounds like a plan. We’ll leave in the morning.”  
-  
The next day Aang, Katara and Sokka made sure to get a bit of a head start to the temple before Zuko woke up his crew to tell them where they were going.   
Katara sat back in the saddle and turned to Sokka. “Do you really think we’ll find other air benders?”  
“Do you want me to be like you or totally honest?”  
Katara scowled. “Are you saying I’m a liar?”  
“I’m saying you’re an optimist, same thing basically.”  
“Hey guys look at this!”  
Both Katara and Sokka climbed up to the front of the saddle to see what Aang was so excited about. In the distance they could make out the shapes of people on gliders drifting around the temple’s towers. However, as they got closer Aang’s smile fell.  
Katara on the other hand lit up at the sight. “They really are air benders.”  
“No, they’re not.”  
“What do you mean they’re not? Those guys are flying.”  
“Gliding maybe but not flying. Look at them; they don’t have the same spirit.”  
Just then a kid about the same age as them rocketed past them laughing in excitement.  
“I don’t know, Aang. That kid seemed pretty spirited.”  
Aang locked eyes with the kid before jumping off to follow, leaving Katara and Sokka to find a place to land before Appa hit something.  
Aang flew up next to the boy in the glider.  
“What are you doing? Non-benders aren’t supposed to be using gliders.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
The kid pulled back his glider’s leaver and did a flip above Aang. Aang didn’t miss a beat and kept pace. The two rolled and spun until the kid landed in the temple grounds, skidding a bit as he did so. Aang followed, using her air bending to stop her momentum and land gracefully.  
People ran over to the kid and removed the glider from his wheelchair, and he rolled over to Aang just as Karata and Sokka came over. “Wow, never seen anyone land like that before. It was like you could control the air itself. You’re an air bender, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, and you’re not air nomads. What are you doing here?”  
“My dad found this place. Come on I’ll show you around. I’m Teo by the way.”  
Teo showed them all the things his dad did, but the more he showed the more sour Aang became. Katara took notice and went over to her.  
“Is something wrong, Aang?”  
“When I was in the refuge the monks would talk about coming back to the temples when the war was over and reclaiming our ancestral home but look at this place. There’s nothing to reclaim here, it’s ruined. It’s nothing like it was before.”  
Teo frowned at overhearing the conversation. “You know there is one place that’s still the same. I’ll show you.”  
Teo lead them down a long hall to a large door with a familiar system of pipes across it.  
“It’s just liked the door in the other temple.”  
“Yeah, only an air bender can open it. So inside it’s completely untouched. I always wondered what it was like in there.”  
Katara turned to Aang. “Aang?”  
Aang closed her eyes. “I’m sorry. This is the last part of the temple that’s the same as it was. It should stay that way.”  
Teo looked down in disappointment but gave her a smile. “I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here.”  
Aang nodded. “Thanks.”  
They then left the hall in silence.  
-  
Meanwhile back on Zuko’s ship the crew was still trying to find ways to get up the mountain to the temple, but so far, they were coming up blank. Zuko, Iroh and Jee would occasionally chime in to keep up appearances but ultimately nothing useful was thought of.   
Just then there was a cry from the look out and everyone turned to see a large Fire Nation navy ship approaching.   
“Zhao, what’s he doing here?”  
They were about to find out as the ship stopped next to theirs and Zhao boarded.  
“Prince Zuko, I didn’t expect to see you at this trading post.”  
“Trading post?”   
“Yes, quite a lucrative one at that. Although, I’m more interested in what you’re doing here. Last I heard you were still hopelessly hunting down that elusive air bender, can’t imagine you straying from that mission. That is unless the air bender is here?”  
Zuko clenched his fists and glared at Zhao but said nothing. There was nothing he could say; Zhao already knew the answer.  
-  
“Come on Katara you can do this.” Teo cupped his mouth as he cheered for Katara to take the jump with her glider.  
“Are you sure this is safe? There was a reason non-benders weren’t allowed to use gliders up here.”  
“Yeah but that was a hundred years ago. My dad built these to be easily piloted by anyone. Besides everyone should experience what it’s like to fly. The utter freedom and feeling of that thing inside you lighter than air lifting you above the clouds it’s amazing. There’s nothing like it.”  
Aang looked to Teo in a bit of respect and almost aw. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
Katara peered over the side of the cliff. “You know this sounded fun before but now not so much.”  
Aang placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok Katara, I’ll be right here if you need me, but I know you can do this.”  
“Thanks, ok here goes nothing I guess.”  
Katara closed her eyes and leaped off the side. Then a gust of air caught her glider and she went soaring into the sky. Her scream of fear morphed into excited laughter as she wove around in the air. Aang took off after her and settled beside her.  
“I can’t believe I’m flying.”  
“Just remember to keep your mouth closed so you don’t swallow any bugs.”  
“Teo was right about the air, I just need to trust it.”  
“Yeah, even if he’s not an air bender he really does have the spirit of one.”  
She flew back down and landed next to Teo. “I’ve been thinking. If you want to see what’s in that room. I’ll be happy to open that door for you.”  
A short time later they were back in the hall with the door.   
“I can’t believe I’m finally going to see what’s inside.”  
Aang took her stance and let gusts of air fly from her hands through the interlocking tube mechanism. The door unlocked and opened revealing what was on the other side.   
-  
Meanwhile Sokka was helping Teo’s dad in his lab when a bell rang. Sokka looked up just as the mechanist grabbed him and pushed him to the door.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”  
“Nothing, just how about you see if you can find some rotten eggs in the kitchen for the gas leak while I finish cleaning up in here.”  
“No way, you’re hiding something. What is it?”  
“Uh… nothing. Nothing at all.”  
Sokka pushed passed him just as a trap door in the floor of the work room opened up and from it emerged a figure dressed in Fire Nation attire.  
“Zuko?”  
“Who?”  
“It’s okay he’s on our side.” Sokka turned to Zuko. “What are you doing here? I thought you said you were stalling your crew until we made sure everyone up here was safe. Actually, how did you even get up here?”  
Zuko’s face grew dim. “Zhao showed up. He said there was a Fire Nation trading post up here. Then I found this elevator that leads right up to this workshop.”  
“What?” Sokka faced the mechanist with a stern look. “What do you know about this?”  
Teo’s dad raised his hands pleadingly. “Pleas you must understand I didn’t have a choice.”  
Just then another bell rang, and he stiffened.   
“Oh no.”   
He then turned and bolted out of the room, Sokka and Zuko right behind him.   
-  
Back at the door the three kids gasped at what they saw on the other side. Lined against the walls were several spears and other handheld weapons and strewn around were several large machines obviously meant for war. On the far wall across from them was a large hot air balloon, blazoned with the Fire Nation insignia.  
All three gasped just as Teo’s dad arrived with Sokka and Zuko on his tail.  
“You don’t understand.”  
Aang turned to glare at him. “You’re making weapons for the Fire Nation!”  
“Dad, how could you?”  
The man’s face fell in hurt and regret. “It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand I did this for you.”  
Teo’s eyes brimmed with tears as he turned his chair away from his father.  
“There’s more. Zhao is on his way to collect and after seeing I was here; he was able to make the connection that you’re here too. I came to warn you, but we don’t have much time. You need to get out of here.”  
Aang looked back at the room full of Fire Nation weapons.  
“No. Zuko, I know you don’t want to be anything more than a neutral party in this war right now, but if Zhao gets these weapons…”  
“He’s just as likely to use them against us. You’re right. We can’t let him take them.”  
Teo leaned over towards Katara. “So, who’s this guy?”  
-  
Not much later everyone aside from Teo’s dad was hidden in the workshop as they waited for Zhao. The bell rang and the trap door opened just as it had for Zuko. Zhao smiled down at the mechanist as he appeared.  
“I hope you have everything we agreed on, because I have an extra request for you. You see I’m aware that you have an air bender up here with you.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t play smart with me. I know she’s here, why else would the only person more intent on catching her work so hard to get up here before me?”  
Aang and Zuko exchanged looks from their hiding places.  
“Bring her here to me at once.”  
“No. I’m not handing a child over to you. In fact, I’m not giving you anything ever again.”  
Zhao scowled. “I hope you haven’t forgotten our agreement.”  
Just then a gust of wind shoved him back onto the elevator platform where ice quickly formed to freeze him to it. The elevator then began to descend rapidly out of the workshop.  
“We don’t have much time until he comes back with an army.”  
“Then we’ll just have to be quick.”  
-  
After a quick info session on the strategy they were going to use, everyone was ready to face off against the Fire Nation.  
“They’re coming.”  
“Alright, is everyone ready?”  
“Yes, but where’s Sokka with the war balloon?”  
“We’ll just have to start without him. Zuko, did you bring your mask.”  
“No, I was too much in a rush to warn you.”  
“Alright then, stay out of sight, everyone else into the sky!”  
At first everything seemed to be going well. The gliders gave everyone the needed maneuverability their opponent lacked, and they were able to dislodge many of the soldiers climbing up the mountain side.  
Just then a fire ball hit Katara’s glider and she was forced to land. Unfortunately, where she landed turned out not to be the best place.  
“Hello, little girl”  
Katara whipped around, water swirling around her like a weapon ready to strike. “Zhao.”  
“Now, there’s no need for violence. Especially when I’ll be forced to drop this if you attack me.” He then held a familiar silver pendent attached to a blue ribbon over the side of the cliff.  
“My mother’s necklace. How did you get it?”  
“That’s not important. I know this necklace is important to you, perhaps we can make a trade.”  
“You really think I’d sell out my friend for a piece of jewelry?”  
Zhao shrugged. “Very well.” He then tossed the necklace away and shot a fire ball at Katara.   
She was able to douse it with her water, but she did not have time to avoid the fist sent her way. She braced for impact when a strong gust of air hit Zhao squarely in the side and sent him over the edge, allowing him just enough time to grab the ledge. He hoisted himself back up just in time to see Katara running off and a familiar ponytail disappear around a corner.  
The battle continued for a bit longer until Sokka and the mechanist appeared with the war balloon. They sent several of the tanks the others were having trouble with off the side and finally ended the fight by tossing their engine into a gas leak, causing a massive explosion.  
Aang quickly got the two out of the falling hot air balloon and everyone cheered. The temple would not be attacked by anyone anytime soon.  
-  
Later Aang and Zuko were talking in private.  
“Katara told me how you saved her from Zhao. Thanks for risking being seen to help her.”  
Zuko shrugged. “It was worth getting to shove Zhao of a cliff.”  
“Still it was very brave of you.” She then noticed Zuko’s expression. “Is something wrong?”  
“In the past month I’ve seen a group of kid rebels who’s homes and parents were taken by the Fire Nation, the Fire Nation imprison a kid just for being an earth bender, and now the Fire Nation almost destroyed a full community just because they couldn’t get something out of it. The Fire Nation has done horrible things and is continuing to do horrible things. It needs to be stopped. There is no honor in passively ignoring the problem.”  
“Wait does this mean.”  
“From now on you can count me in the fight against the Fire Nation.”  
“Zuko, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that!”  
“Yeah, yeah, now you should find Katara.”  
“Why?”  
Zuko tossed her something and she caught it. “Because she’s going to want her necklace back.”


	16. Chapter 16: Into the Water Tribe

“It’s about another day’s trip to the North Pole. It’s probably best if we head in first and tell them what’s going on before you come. They probably wouldn’t react well to a Fire Nation ship showing up at their borders.”  
“That makes sense. We should avoid as much miscommunication as possible.”  
Sokka shifted and leaned forward into the conversation. “Speaking of which what are we going to do about your crew? That’s going to be a whole lot of miscommunication if we can’t keep them out of this.”  
“I’ll just tell them I’m sneaking alone to catch you without drawing attention.”  
“That will work for a while, but we do need to find a more permanent solution. Mastering water bending is going to take a lot longer than your crew’s patients.”  
“We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I need to get back before it gets too dark.”  
“Alright, see you later.”  
Zuko got up and walked down to the water as the other three set up camp.  
-  
Aang rolled over in her sleeping bag to see Katara was still awake as well.  
“Excited to finally get a water bending master to teach you?”  
Katara smiled. “Yeah, guess I’ve been thinking about it so much I couldn’t sleep.”  
“What kinds of things do you think you’ll learn?”  
“All sorts of things I hope, but I definitely want to know more offensive moves.”  
“That’d be cool. What about learning more of that cool instant healing thing you can do?”  
“Oh yeah, that’d be nice. I really don’t have much control over it. Right now, it kind of just happens when I need it.”  
“Do you think they’ll teach Zuko how to do it?”  
“Maybe, it’d be nice to have more than one healer on the team with all the dangerous situations we get into.”  
“True.”  
“Come on we really should get some sleep.”  
-  
As Zuko made his way back he stopped dead at seeing a very familiar ship docked next to his. His eyes narrowed as he hissed through his teeth.  
“Zhao, what’s it going to take to be rid of you?”  
Zuko ran the rest of the way to his ship adding a bit of air bending to increase his speed.  
Climbing aboard he locked eyes with Zhao, who was already onboard and appeared to have interrupted the crew’s music night.  
“Ah Zuko, nice of you to join us. What were you doing alone so late?”  
“None of your business. What are you doing on my ship?”  
“Simple, I’m taking your crew.”  
“What?!”  
“I’ve recruited them for a little exposition to the North Pole.”  
Zuko’s muscles tensed. “Uncle is that true?”  
“I’m afraid so. He’s taken everyone, even the cook.”  
Zhao held back a smirk, morphing it into a sneer. “Sorry you won’t be there to watch me capture the Avatar and his little air bender friend. But I can’t have you getting in my way again.”  
Zuko’s heart was racing.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Come now Zuko I’m not stupid. I’m not sure how, but I know it was you who pushed me off that ledge at the Northern Air Temple. I knew you were desperate to capture the Avatar, but I didn’t think you would stoop to treason.”  
Zuko’s heart was pounding so hard it seemed like it would almost fly out of his chest.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Of course, you don’t. The only reason you’re not being hauled out in chains right now is because I have no proof, but I will not allow you to attempt anything again.” He then turned to Iroh. “General Iroh, my offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind.”  
With that Zhao left and Zuko collapsed into Iroh’s arms.  
“We’ve got to warn them.”  
“Yes, but not right now. If either of us leaves Zhao will suspect something. First thing in the morning I will warn them before they leave, and we’ll figure out what to do.”  
Zuko nodded and made his way back down to his room.  
-  
Early the next morning, right before the sun started to raise, Iroh made his way to Aang, Katara, and Sokka’s camp. As he did so he did not notice a green reptile bird fly onto the ship.   
“And now Zhao is on his way to the Norther Water tribe, he must have found out that’s where we’re going.”  
Sokka frowned in worried thought. “That’s not good. We need to get ahead of him and warn the Northern Water tribe before he gets there.”  
“The only way to do that is if we all go on Appa.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Aang? The whole reason we were going in first was so we could explain the situation so there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings.”  
“We’ll just have to explain faster when we get there.”  
Just then a loud explosion came from the docks and everyone turned to see smoke billowing into the sky.  
“Zuko!”  
They all ran to the docks desperately searching the water for any sign of Zuko.  
“There!”  
Aang pointed to a limp form floating in the water and Sokka quickly dove in to swim out to it. He grabbed Zuko and dragged him back to shor where the others pulled them out.  
“He’s not breathing.”  
“Stand back.”  
Aang knelt over him and pushed down on his chest a few times before bending air into his lungs. After a few repeats of these actions Zuko coughed and opened his eyes.  
“Oh thank goodness.”  
“What happened?”  
“Pirates filled the ship with blasting jelly while I was the only one aboard. The only reason I’m alive is thanks to being able to bend both fire and air.”  
“Looks like Zhao isn’t playing around we need to get the North Pole before he does.”  
“No, you four need to get to the North Pole. If we have any chance of beating Zhao we’re going to need to know his every move.”  
“Uncle, you’re not saying…”  
“Yes, I’m going to take Zhao up on his offer to join him, but only to get information on his plans.”  
“No, that’s too dangerous.”  
“Not as dangerous as not knowing what to expect. Now you need to get going. I’ll stall Zhao as long as I can.”  
-  
It took them several hours to get to the North Pole, but they did manage to get there long before Zhao. However, due to flying so fast Appa was exhausted and only just managing to stay above the water as they got close. So, when the water started to freeze below them Appa became thoroughly trapped.   
Then several Water Tribe ships appeared from behind the glaciers floating around them. They halted in a perimeter around the bison completely encircling them.  
After an admittedly rushed explanation that involved Zuko having to show he could both fire bend and air bend the ships escorted them into the city and to the chief. While the others explained the situation to Arnook, Sokka found it hard not to focus on his daughter, Yue.  
“This is very troubling. I’ll get my soldiers ready immediately and order our best master to train you.”  
As Katara and Sokka went off to see the water bending master and Aang went to check on Appa, Sokka and Yue were left alone.   
“So, um looks like we’re alone now.”  
“Yes, it looks that way.”  
“So, um maybe we could do… an activity together?”  
Yue hid a smile behind her hand. “An activity?”  
Sokka’s cheeks went red. “I mean um maybe you could show me around or something?”  
Yue laughed. “Sure, that sounds fun.”  
-  
Zuko and Katara walked up the steps to where Master Pakku was performing an advanced water bending move. Once he was finished Zuko and Katara approached him.  
“Hello, Master Pakku. My name is Katara and this is Zuko. He’s the avatar and I’m a water bender from the Southern Tribe, we traveled across the world to find a master like you to teach us.”  
Pakku looked over Zuko and Katara with an unimpressed look. “I will teach the avatar but there appears to be a misunderstanding. It is forbidden for woman to learn water bending combat. I will not teach you.”  
Both Zuko and Katara were taken aback by this statement and Katara became visibly angry.  
“What do you mean you won’t teach me?” As she shouted, she approached Pakku with strong hostility in her stance. “I didn’t travel all the way around the world so you could tell me no.”  
Pakku only regarded her with a glance.  
“No.”  
“But there must be other female water benders in your tribe.”  
“Here the women learn from Yuegota to use their water bending to heal. I’m sure she’d be happy to take you on as her student.”  
That was when Zuko stepped in. “Are you saying that you purposely separate teaching combat and healing to two different groups in your tribe. That seems rather risky, doesn’t it?”  
Pakku blinked in surprise, seeming to be unable to find an answer, before returning to a scowl. “Our ways have sustained us for many years, and we have not had a problem. Now do you wish to learn from me or are you going to continue insulting my culture, because I have to say you are hardly one to judge.”  
Zuko clenched his fists but then caught Katara out of the corner of his eye. She was giving him a worried look as if she was afraid, he might actually attack Pakku and knew that it would be a bad idea if he did. He unclenched his fists and took a step back.  
“Fine when do we start?”  
Katara sighed and turned away as Pakku started instructing Zuko on his stance.   
-  
Sokka walked next to Yue as she showed him around the city, pointing out places she liked, or thought would be interesting. Sokka would sometimes make comments or jokes that would make Yue smile and laugh as they walked, and he would blush after. They ended the tour on a bridge looking over one of the water paths connecting the city.  
“I had a lot of fun today.”  
“Me too. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow. I’d really like to try that eel soup you mentioned being served at that marketplace downtown.”  
“I’d like that.” Her smile then fell as she looked away. “Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t.”  
“Oh well that’s okay, we can do something else or…”  
“No, I can’t. I’m sorry this was a mistake.”  
She then ran off leaving Sokka alone and confused on the bridge.  
-  
“Try it again.”  
“I’ve been trying for the last two hours. I’m not going to just magically get it by doing the same thing over and over again.”  
“You’re too angry. You need to be calm before you can water bend.”  
“Well sorry I have a lot of things to be angry about right now.”  
“Then I suggest you forget them and then maybe you’ll be able to do the basics.”  
Zuko clenched his fists as he glared daggers at Pakku.  
-  
Later that night everyone met up in the room Arnook had provided for them to stay in. Sokka ranted to Aang about the mixed signals he was getting from Yue when Zuko and Katara came in.  
Aang smiled and went up to them. “How was water bending training?”  
Zuko scowled and pushed passed her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Aang watched him slump down in the corner and turned to Katara questioningly noticing her sour mood as well.  
“Apparently the tribe as a dumb tradition where only woman can learn healing and only men can learn how to fight. Pakku refused to teach me anything.”  
“What? But that doesn’t make any sense. Separating your healers from fighters will only make it so a lot more people get hurt.”  
“Yeah well I don’t think logic has anything to do with this particular tradition, or his less than pleasant attitude.”  
Aang frowned and turned back to Zuko. “Is that why you’re upset too?”  
Zuko sighed and looked away. “No, I mean yeah it’s a stupid tradition and hinders the soldiers, but it’s also just Pakku in general. He kept saying I needed to stop being so angry as if it was something I could just turn off. I can’t learn anything from him.”  
Sokka looked from Zuko to Katara then back to Zuko. “Why not have Katara teach you?”  
“What?”  
“Katara already knows the basics and should be better at not making you angry, sounds like she’d make a much better teacher than Master Hardhead.”  
Aang’s eyes lit up at the idea. “That’s a great idea, and that way Katara and Zuko can teach each other the parts of water bending the masters won’t teach them.”  
Katara and Zuko exchanged looks.   
“What do you say?”  
Zuko shrugs. “Anything’s better than being told to not be angry for another three hours tomorrow.”  
He got up and followed Katara out of the room.  
-  
“So, what did he try teaching you today?”  
“Well first he wanted me to just make waves but apparently I wasn’t fluid enough.”  
“That’s an easy enough starting move, but I can see how it can be hard if you don’t know the right wrist movement. Try showing me what you were doing before, and I’ll see if I can help.”  
“Sure.”  
Zuko took his stance and ruflly pushed and dragged his hands over the water.  
“Ok I think I understand what he meant. Try unlocking your wrists. A lot of water bending requires loos joints. Is it ok if I show you?”  
She pointed to his hand and he held it out to her. She took a hold of Zuko’s hand and guided it through the motions, making sure he could feel every movement he made.  
“I think I get it now.”  
He took the stance again and let out a breath. He then pushed and pulled his hands over the water again, only this time with the movements. The water below him then started to ripple under his hands.  
“I did it…”  
“Yes, you did.”  
Both Katara and Zuko jumped and looked behind them to see Master Pakku standing behind them. He looked to them very disapprovingly.  
“We were just.”  
“Enough, I can see quite clearly what you were doing. I told you that it’s forbidden for women to do any form of water bending outside of healing.”  
Katara looked like she was about to retort when Zuko suddenly stepped in. “Well then what was I supposed to do? I obviously wasn’t getting anywhere with your lessons. I’ve learned more from Katara in three minutes than I did from you in three hours.”  
Pakku’s face darkened. “You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture. You are no longer welcome as my student.”  
He turned to walk away when a large sheet of ice shot up in front of him. He turned to see Katara in a fighting stance.  
Pakku stared down Katara who stared unwavering back at him. “Fine you want to learn to fight so badly? Watch closely.”  
He pulled two large streams of water from the rivers around them and combined them into a large bullet towards Katara. She ducked under it but the stream of water was pulled back and Pakku formed a ring of water around them forcing them closer together.   
“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Katara only responded by shoving the spinning water back into the river.  
The sound of the fighting started to gather attention and soon not only did Aang and Sokka show up to see what was going on but several towns’ people as well. Even Yue showed up and looked to Sokka for answers on what was going on. He was only able to give a shrug in response.  
Pakku created a ramp of ice that Katara expertly skated over and landed behind him. The ramp was tuned into a wave heading for her and she grounded herself by forming ice around her feet before bending the oncoming wall of water around her safely. She unfroze her feet and rand towards him knocking down the ice barriers he put up to block her.   
Then he sent a stream of water into her side, knocking her into the river. Katara quickly resurfaced and formed a pillar of ice which she proceeded to send thin sheets of ice from its top at Pakku. Several of the disks were shattered before they came near Pakku until one slipped by nearly hitting him in the face. He dodged out of the way just in time to see the disk wiz by him, his surprised eyes reflected back at him.  
The fight continued until Pakku managed to land a hit which sent Katara’s neckless flying from her neck. It reflected the moonlight as it fell and landed not that far from Pakku’s feet. This caught his eye and he went over to it.  
Katara came at him again but he simply raised his hand to send a wall of water around her and freezing it to trap her. He picked up the neckless and looked it over.   
“This is my neckless.”  
“No, it’s not it’s mine. Give it back!”  
“I made this sixty years ago, for the love of my life. For Kanna.”  
The ice around Katara melted and she looked to Pakku. “My gran gran was supposed to marry you?”  
“I carved this neckless for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her.”  
“But she didn’t love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage.”  
Tears formed in Yue’s eyes which Sokka took notice of, but he was also focused on his sister.  
“Gran Gran wouldn’t let your tribe’s stupid customs run her life. That’s why she left. It must of taken a lot of courage.”  
Yue broke down at that and ran off. Sokka started to go after her before hesitating and looking back to the scene with Katara. Aang gave him a smile and motioned for him to go. He smiled and ran off after Yue.  
-  
Sokka caught up with Yue on the bridge they talked on earlier that day.   
“What do you want from me?”  
Sokka paused before taking a step closer.   
“Nothing, I just wanted to say I think you’re amazing, but we can’t be together, and I think I know why. You’re a princess and I’m just a Southern water peasant.”  
“No Sokka.”  
“It’s ok, I understand. I’ll see you around.”  
He started to pull away, but Yue grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“Ok now I’m really confused.”  
“I really do like you, but we can’t be together and not for the reason you think.” She pulled down the collar of her coat to reveal a neckless similar to Katara’s. “I’m engaged.”  
Sokka’s eyes widened. “Oh man, I’m so sorry. If I’d known…”  
“Don’t apologize. I like you Sokka I really do, but I should have told you that I’m marrying someone else.”  
“You don’t love him, do you?”  
Yue looked at the ground.   
“Do you even like him?”  
“No, but I do love my people.”  
“You’re not marrying…”  
Sokka was cut off as black snow started to fall from the sky.  
“Oh no. They can’t be here already.”  
“Who, what’s going on?”  
“The Fire Nation. They’re here.”


	17. Chapter 17: The Calm Before

Back in the center of the city the crowd that had gathered to see the fight between Katara and Paku looked up at the sky as the black snow fell.  
“This is bad.”  
Everyone turned to Katara when she spoke.  
“What do you mean? What’s going on?”  
Katara looked to Aang with fear in her eyes.  
“Black snow, the same thing happened right before my village was attacked, but this is even darker than that.”  
“Zhao must have brought more ships than we thought. We need to warn the chief now.”  
Both Katara and Aang nodded in agreement with Zuko’s words. Master Paku then stepped forward to get their attention.  
“I know the fastest way to the palace. Follow me.”  
He then started running down one of the streets and they followed him.  
-  
Not that far away, several Fire Nation ships were quickly approaching the North Pole.  
Zhao stood next to Iroh at the helm on the lead ship with a large smile.  
“This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You’re lucky you’re here to see it.”  
“Be careful what you wish for Admiral, history is not always kind to its subjects.”  
Zhao smirked coldly. “I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Say.”  
“I hope not, for your sake.”  
“Tell the captains to prepare for first strike.”  
Iroh nodded and made his way inside.  
-  
Once inside the ship he ran into Lieutenant Jee.  
“General Iroh, I’m sorry to hear what happened to Zuko.”  
Iroh smiled. “I wouldn’t be so sorry just yet.”  
“Wait are you saying he’s alive?”  
Despite the hushed tone it was clear Jee was surprised by the revelation.   
“Do you think I would be on the same ship as the man who attempted to murder him if he wasn’t.”  
“Wait that was Admiral Zhao’s doing?” Jee looked sickened at the thought. “That man has no honor.”  
“No, that was very clear to me quite early on.” Iroh’s face became worried. “Jee I cannot thank you enough for keeping Zuko’s secret.”  
“My morals would not have allowed me to do anything else. He is still only a boy.”  
“Still there is something you must promise me.”  
“What is it?”  
“If I’m right Zhao will do something incredibly rash and immoral. When that time comes, I will most likely confront him and I’m not sure of what the outcome will be. I want you to promise that you will not intervene, I do not want you to risk yourself for a conflict you were not meant to be a part of.”  
Jee looked to Iroh a bit surprised by the request but nodded.  
“I promise.”  
“Thank you.”  
-  
By the time Paku had led the three to the palace, Sakka was already there waiting for them. However, there was a look of hurt on his face that didn’t seem to just be from the impending invasion.  
“What happened to Princess Yue?”  
“She’s with her dad. I told her what the black snow means and she’s informing him now.”  
“I should talk to him as well; you kids stay out here for now.”  
Paku then went into the back room leaving the team in the main hall.  
-  
Later Chief Arnook held a meeting to address his people.  
“The day we’ve feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is at our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call you here before me knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits.”  
He raised his hands and looked up to the clear ceiling. Spirit of the Ocean. Spirit of the Moon. Be with us.”  
He then lowered his arms and looked back to the crowd. “I’m going to need volunteers, for a dangerous mission.”  
Sokka did not hesitate in being the first to stand.  
The rest of the gang looked up in shock but only Katara managed to voice her concern. Sokka didn’t listen and walked up to Arnook with the other people who stood. He received the mark indicating him as part of the mission only pausing to look back at Yue before following the other men out.  
-  
After the meeting was over Aang, Katara, and Zuko left the palace and looked to the horizon that was hiding the approaching Fire Nation ships.  
Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “We knew they were coming but it still feels like we’re unprepared.”  
Aang reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s ok if you’re not ready to fight them just yet.”  
Zuko tensed before pulling away but didn’t make any denial of Aang’s words.  
Just then Yue came out of the palace and paused at seeing them.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”  
Katara put her hands up in a sign that it was alright. “No, we were just talking about what we were going to do about the Fire Nation. We didn’t really have time to come up with a plan.”  
“My father always said to look to the spirits for guidance when you’re lost.”  
Aang’s eyes then lit up. “The spirits, of course.” She then looked to Zuko. “You can talk to them and see if they know how to keep the North Pole safe.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because, that’s what the Avatar does. They’re the bridge between our world and the spirit world. If anyone can get their help it’s you.”  
“But I’ve never been to the spirit world. I have no idea how to get there.”  
“I might. Follow me.” Yue turned and made a motion for them to follow her.  
-  
In a military camp not far off Arnook addressed the men who’d volunteered for his mission.  
“Men you’ll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you’ll all need one of these uniforms.”  
A teenage boy in an old Fire Nation soldier uniform came out and stood next to the chief.  
Upon seeing the outfit Sokka couldn’t help but laugh. The boy in the uniform scowled.  
“What’s your problem?”  
Sokka managed to stop himself from laughing again but couldn’t quite keep a straight face when explaining. “Fire Navy uniforms don’t look like that.”  
This seemed to make the boy even more upset. “Of course, they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers.”  
“When? Like a hundred years ago?”  
Arnook frowned a bit defeated. “Eighty-five.”  
Sokka stepped forward and stared pointing out the flaws in the uniform. “The Fire nation doesn’t wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamline.”  
“And how would you know?”  
“You think we didn’t see any Fire Navy on our way getting the Avatar here?”  
The boy didn’t seem to have a retort to that so turned to Arnook. “How do we know we can trust him? Such bold language for a new recruit.”  
“Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn. He is a capable warrior and I value his input.”  
Arnook turned back to the other men as Sokka gave Hahn a smug look.  
“Now our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer.”  
“His name is Zhao.”  
Everyone turned back to Sokka.  
“Middle aged, big sideburns, bigger temper.”  
Arnook looked thoughtful. “Sokka I want you to tell Hahn everything you know; he’s leading this mission and could use any additional information you can provide.”  
He then turned to Hahn. “Hahn, give Sokka you’re respect, I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law.”  
Sokka’s jaw dropped at those words. “Princess Yue is marrying you?”  
“Yeah, what of it.”  
Sokka clenched his fists before taking a breath and turning away. “Nothing, congratulations.”  
-  
Not that far beyond the horizon Admiral Zhao stood on the deck of his ship as Iroh approached him from behind.  
“If we keep this pace we will be there before the sunrise. As your military consultant I must advise you to slow down. It is not wise to attack water benders when the moon is out to strengthen them. You should slow down and wait for daybreak to attack.”  
“Oh, I’m well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution, but for now daybreak it is.”  
-  
Yue lead them to a temple with a small wooden door.  
“This is the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole.”  
She opened the door and they all stepped through to be greeted by a beautiful hot spring with a small grassy island at one end.  
Yue led them over to the island and Aang nearly face planted herself into the ground there.  
“I never thought I’d miss grass this much.”  
Katara smiled as she looked around. “It’s so warm here.” She started to take off her parka. “How is that possible?”  
“It’s the center of all spiritual energy in our land.”  
“She’s right.” Zuko made his way over to the koi pond in the center of the island. “There’s something here. I can… feel it I guess.”  
He sat down next to the koi pond and frowned. “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be doing.”  
“You could try meditating, that might help.”  
He looked to see Aang standing next to him. She sat down and smiled up at him. “I’ll do it with you, I’ve already been to the spirit world so maybe I can help you get there.”  
Zuko shrugged noncommittally but did take the meditation position with her.  
The two stared at the koi pond for a long time, watching the black and white fish swim in endless circles. Then like a switch had been flipped Zuko’s eyes and scar started glowing and his body started emitting a ghostly glow. The glow then surrounded Aang and they both became perfectly motionless.  
Yue tensed in concern but Katara put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright they’re just crossing over. They’ll be fine as long as we don’t move their bodies.”  
“Maybe we should get some help.”  
“No, I’ve traveled with them halfway across the world. I’m perfectly capable of keeping them safe.”  
“Then I guess I came here for nothing.”  
The girls looked up to see Sokka coming over one of the bridges.  
Yue smiled brightly and went over to him. “Sokka! What are you doing here?”  
“Your dad kinda took me off the mission. He said it was so I could protect you, but I think it might have also been because I punched your fiancé in the face.”  
“You what?!”  
“In my defense he was talking about how he cared more about how your engagement benefited him than being with you. I got kinda mad at that.”  
Yue blushed. “Well than, thank you for punching my fiancé in the face, I guess.”  
The two laughed but their joy was cut short by the first rays of sunlight peeking into the cove.  
“Sunrise, the Fire Nation will be making their first move now.”  
“Let’s hope Aang and Zuko find the answers we need.”  
-  
At the ice wall that marked the edge of the city multiple Fire Navy ships rammed forward braking through, allowing hordes of foot soldiers to flood the streets. All the while flaming boulders were launched from ships farther back.  
Zhao watched this with a smile.  
“The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today. I know their weakness.”


	18. Chapter 18: The Siege

As soon as the first rays of sunlight broke the horizon the attack started. Massive fire balls were launched at the Water Tribe city, raining down destruction.   
Katara, Sokka, and Yue turned their attention from the sky back to Aang and Zuko.  
“It’s going to take a while for them to find what they need.”  
Yue frowned. “If the Fire Nation finds them, we’ll need more people to help defend them.”  
“You think the Fire Nation could find this spring? It is kind of hidden away.”  
“I don’t know, but I don’t want to risk it. If the Fire Nation is looking for the Avatar, they probably won’t overlook a small door concealing an obvious hiding spot.”  
“Good point.” Sokka took Yue’s hand and turned to face her. “I’ll escort you back to the palace so you can tell your dad about the situation. Katara can watch them until we get back.”  
Katara nodded in confirmation.   
“Alright, we better hurry.”  
The two ran out of the oasis leaving Katara alone with Aang and Zuko.  
-  
Aang and Zuko opened their eyes and looked around at the swamp-like lands of the spirit world.  
“So, this is the spirit world huh? Not what I expected.”  
“It’s not all swamp. I mean a lot of it is, but not all of it.”  
“Anyway, now that we’re here, where do we go?”  
“Um, I’m not that sure.”  
“What do you mean you’re not sure, didn’t you live… or exist here for a hundred years?”  
“Well yeah, but I only remember pieces of that, also no one’s actually seen the moon and ocean spirits in a long time. Like before I died.”  
“Wait are you saying it might actually be impossible to even find them?”  
Aang put her hands up. “I’m not saying it’s impossible, it’s just going to be hard.”  
Zuko put his head in his hands. “Of course, it will. Everything has to be a challenge when I’m involved. Do you at least have an idea of where to start looking?”  
Aang frowned. “I might know someone who might be able to help us, but he’s not exactly an easy person to talk to.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“His name is Koh the Face Stealer. He’s older than most other spirits, so if anyone would know what happened to the moon and ocean spirits it would be him, but he’s very dangerous. If you show any form of emotion, even the slightest twitch, he will steal your face forever.”  
Zuko gave an unpleasant grimace at this news. “I see, well if he’s our only option we don’t really have a choice, do we?”  
Aang sighed. “Not really.”  
After a while of walking they eventually came to a large hollow tree. They came up to the entrance and peered inside.  
“Well it’s now or never.”  
They took a step forward but Aang stopped with a worried look on her face.  
“Why’d you stop?”  
“Something’s wrong, back in the physical world.”  
“Then we have to go back.”  
“No if we both leave now who knows if there’ll be a chance to come back. I’ll go. You have to find out what happened to the moon and ocean spirits.”  
“Wait you want me to talk to the face stealing spirit on my own?”  
“You’ll be fine.”  
“You said staying calm was the only way to not get my face stolen, and I’m not sure if you noticed, but staying calm isn’t exactly something I’m good at.”  
Aang frowned and took a hold of Zuko’s hands. “You’ll be able to do it. I know you will.”  
She looked up at him and gave him the strongest expression of confidence he’d ever received. Instantly his shoulders relaxed, and he gave a small smile. Aang smiled and she slowly vanished from the spirit world, leaving Zuko alone.  
Zuko turned to the tree’s opening and took a breath.   
“I can do this.”  
His face remained neutral and he stepped into the darkness.  
-  
Back in the physical world the attack on the North Pole was still going. The combative water benders were holding their own for the most part, but the Fire Nation was still gaining ground.   
Iroh frowned nervously at the frozen city. The invasion was going much quicker than he liked.  
“Something wrong?”  
Iroh looked to Zhao. “Just the memory of our time limit. Tonight is the full moon, and if we don’t defeat the Water Tribe before it rises, they will be unbeatable.”  
“I assure you I have everything under control, I intend to remove the moon as a factor.”  
Iroh did not hide the confusion on his face. “Remove the moon? How?”  
“Admiral Joy!”  
Both fire benders turned to see Hahn recklessly running towards them in ridiculously outdated armor. They stepped aside as Hahn was going too fast to change direction and was easily knocked over the railing.   
Iroh watched the boy plunge into the water and resurface before shamefully swimming back to shore. He turned back to Zhao and the conversation resumed as if nothing happened.  
“As I was saying. Years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity to the moon spirit’s mortal form.”  
Iroh’s eyes grew wide with shock and slight fear. “What?”  
“I was a young lieutenant when I discovered a hidden underground library. I tore through scroll after scroll until I found one that had a detailed illustration and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And it was my destiny to do so.”  
Iroh’s face grew dark and he gripped the hand railing to stop himself from doing something too soon.   
“Zhao the spirits are not to be trifled with.”  
“Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits Iroh. I’ve heard rumors of your journey into the spirit world, but the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world and now they will face the consequences.”  
Iroh gripped the railing tighter, giving all his willpower to stop himself from striking the monster standing next to him. He looked out at the slowly falling city with a determined face.  
-  
Back in the oasis Katara kept watch over Zuko’s and Aang’s bodies when Yue came running in.  
“Katara!”  
Katara looked up as Yue got closer.  
“Yue? What are you doing here? I thought Sokka said he was taking you back to your dad.”  
“He was but then the Fire Nation attack the palace and the infirmary. All the healers are trapped inside, and my father is really hurt. Please you’re the only healer who’s able to get to him.”  
“But what about Aang and Zuko?”  
“Sokka is making sure no one finds this place, please my dad doesn’t have much time.”  
Katara looked from Yue to Aang and Zuko, as she tried to figure out what to do.  
Just then Aang’s body stopped glowing and she looked up at the other girls.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Why did you leave the spirit world?”  
“I got a bad feeling something was wrong. What’s going on?”  
“Yue’s dad got hurt in the fighting and all the healers are trapped by the Fire Nation in the infirmary. I’m the only one who knows how to heal who can get to him.”  
“Then go, I’ll protect Zuko while you go heal the chief.”  
Katara frowned. “Are you sure.”  
Aang took her hand and squeezed it. “It’ll be ok. Now go, Arnook needs you.”  
Katara nodded but it was clear she still had a bad feeling about leaving. Aang squeezed her hand again before letting go and that seemed to reassure Katara enough to go.   
Aang watched Yue lead Katara out of the small sanctuary and turned back to Zuko, who was still glowing and unmoving. She sighed. This was probably going to be boring for a while.   
-  
Back in the spirit world Zuko looked down the dark tunnel leading into the tree.   
“Ok, no emotion. I can do that.”  
He took a breath, took on a neutral look, and started walking.  
It was dark inside the tree and it was hard to see anything, let alone a spirit that didn’t want to be found. He eventually got to the end of the path and looked around. There was nothing there. He started to get frustrated but caught himself in time.   
He then heard something from above him and looked up and suddenly found his face only inches away from another. The face was human looking but also very alien, perfectly symmetrical, with pure white skin and bright red lips. The eyes were dark and circled in a light gray, contrasting them against the skin.   
Zuko clenched his jaw and was able to keep himself from reacting any farther. Thankfully fear was an emotion he knew how to hide. He then noticed the body that belonged to the face and decided the face was better to focus on. The body was that of a huge centipede with several of the front limbs curling up around the face like jagged spikes.  
The body twisted and lowered the face as Zuko kept eye contact. Eventually the face was in a position that didn’t require Zuko to crane his neck, but he made no sign of appreciation.  
“Koh, I presume?”  
The spirit smiled. “Yes, and you are the avatar. It’s been a long time.”  
Zuko resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. “We’ve met?”  
“In a sense.” Two folds of skin covered the face like an eyelid and opened again to reveal an older man’s face twisted in anger. “One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me.”  
This was a bit harder for Zuko not to react to. He did not like being yelled at, but he still kept his control. “I don’t see how that involves me? I am not my past lives.”  
The angry face was replaced with one in mocking laughter. “Oh, child you really don’t know anything, do you? You’re far closer to your past lives than you realize. However, you are correct that I should not hold a grudge as you are your own person. Someone new…” Koh’s face changed back to the blank white one as he curled around Zuko so red his lips were right next to his ear. “With a new face.”  
A shiver ran down Zuko’s back, but he still was able to keep a straight face.  
-  
Meanwhile, Yue burst through the palace doors quickly followed by Katara.  
“This way.”  
Yue lead Katara into a room where Arnook was laying on a bed of furs and looking very weak. Standing next to him were two male water benders that where probably there to protect him.   
Katara went up to Arnook and looked him over. There was a large burn nearly covering his torso that had gone pretty deep and almost looked black. Katara frowned then looked to the guards.  
“This is pretty bad; I’m going to need some help.”  
The two men looked at each other confused.   
“Yes, I mean you. I don’t care what your rules say. If you don’t help me heal him, your chief is going to die.”  
The men looked startled at the outburst but quickly nodded and sat down next to her.   
“I’ll tell you what to do but we need to work fast.”  
She quickly took the water out of a nearby bowl and placed it on one part of the burn. She instructed the other two to do the same and soon they each had glowing water covering a different part of the burn.  
-  
Koh backed away from Zuko but still continued to curl around him until there was centipede body to all side, like a trap. “It’s been a while since I’d added such a young face to my collection.” He eyed Zuko’s scar and smirked. “Even if it is quite damaged. It’s a shame your little friend had to leave. Her face would have been perfect.”  
A strange anger suddenly burned in Zuko’s chest and it almost broke through, but he quickly crushed it down. He’d dwell on the implications of that feeling later.   
If Koh was disappointed that he didn’t get a reaction from Zuko it didn’t show.   
“So, what is it that has brought you into my home?”  
“I need to find the moon and ocean spirits.”  
“Their spirit names are Tui and La. Push and Pull, that has been their relationship for all time.”  
“So where can I find them? The North Pole need their help.”  
“Oh, you think you need their help. Actually, it’s quite the other way around.” He whipped around with a rather monstrous face and stopped only inches from Zuko. “Someone is going to kill them!”  
Zuko’s only reaction was to take a step back.  
“How is that possible? Isn’t it impossible for humans to harm spirits?”  
“Normally yes, but centuries ago the moon and ocean spirits gave up their immunity to humans by manifesting themselves into the physical world to benefit mankind. In fact, you have already met them.”   
“I have?”  
Koh turned away as he spoke. “Yes, the two spirits have always followed each other in an endless circle. They balance each other. Push and Pull, Life and Death, Good and Evil, Yin and Yang.”  
Realization hit Zuko as his memory suddenly flashed to the black and white koi fish. His expression finally brakes into anger. “They were in the oasis this whole time?!”  
Koh whipped around lightning fast but Zuko had already returned to his neutral stare.   
“I need to go now.”   
With that Zuko turned and started out of the tree.  
“Until next time young avatar.”  
-  
The sun had now set in the physical world and the full moon was giving the water benders a much-needed advantage over the invading Fire Nation. Full tanks were being dispatched by only one soldier and whole fleets were overwhelmed by just a handful. If things continued like this, it would not be long until the Fire Nation would be in full retreat.  
Unfortunately, as the fighting continued no one noticed the small group of soldiers lead by Zhao make their way deeper into the city.   
-  
Back in the oasis Zuko’s body stopped glowing and he opened his eyes. His gaze landed on Aang who smiled up at him.  
“Welcome back. Looks like you still have your face. I told you, you could do it.”  
Zuko brushed a hand down his scarred cheek. “Yeah I guess you did.”  
Just then the sound of door to the sanctuary opening caught their attention and they turned to see the helmet of a Fire Nation soldier duck through.  
“Hide!” Aang kept her voice low but the urgency was clear.  
Zuko ducked behind the large reeds behind the archway. He quickly turned back to Aang before he was fully hidden.  
“Whatever happens don’t let them touch the koi fish.”  
Aang was a bit confused by this but nodded. “Ok, but only if you promise to stay hidden no matter what.”  
Zuko hesitated a bit but nodded and fully hid himself among the reeds.  
Aang turned back to towards the entrance where now five soldiers, accompanied by Zhao, were coming through.  
“Ah the little air bender. Seems the Avatar is too afraid to face me, so he’s sent a child instead.”  
“The Avatar isn’t here. Leave this sacred place now.”  
Zhao smirked. “I’m sure he’s nearby somewhere, but he’s not what I’m after right now.”  
He lunged at the koi pond but was hit with a gust of air that pushed him back.  
“I won’t say it again. Leave.”  
Four of the other soldiers quickly jumped to defend Zhao. Aang managed to take out two, slamming them into the ice walls around them. However, before she was able to take out anymore, one managed to grab her from behind. He pulled both her wrists behind her back and covered her nose and mouth, effectively cutting her off from enough air to be able to bend.   
She glared at Zhao as he pulled out a bag and walked towards the koi pond.  
-  
Back in the place Katara left the room Arnook was in and turned to Yue who was being comforted by Sokka.  
“How is my father?”  
Katara smiled. “Thanks to the help from the other water benders and the full moon, your father will be just fine.”  
Yue ran up to Katara and hugged her. “Thank you so much.”  
Katara hugged her back. “Of course, but it was really thanks to the full moon we were able to heal him so fast.”  
Yue let go and looked out the window to the full moon. “Then I guess I have another thing to thank the moon spirit for.”  
She walked over to the window and placed her hands on the sill, Katara and Sokka following her.  
“I owe the moon spirit my life.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they’re born, but I was born as if I were asleep. The healers did everything they could, but it wasn’t enough. They told my parents I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon he brought be to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they new I would live. That’s why my mother named me Yue, for the moon.”  
Suddenly, a strange red tinge seemed to cover everything, and Yue stumbled. Sokka caught her and helped her back to her feet.  
“What’s wrong.”  
“I’m not sure, but we need to get to the Oasis, fast.”  
-  
Zhao held up the bag with the helpless moon spirit struggling inside.  
“I am a legend now. For generations the Fire Nation will tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the conqueror, Zhao the moon slayer, Zhao the invincible!”  
His prideful moment was cut short as Momo jumped down out of no where and started pulling on Zhao’s hair and ears.  
“Ah get it off.”  
He swatted at Momo and he flew off.   
“Good job Momo!”   
Aang had managed to get her mouth free of the soldier’s grip and was able to bend properly again. She sent them both backwards, sandwiching the soldier between the wall and herself. She let him fall as she pushed herself off him and floated back to the island. She then took a stance towards Zhao again.   
“Don’t bother.”  
Zhao lifted the bag in front of his other fist ready to strike.  
Aang looked from the bagged fish to the red sky then back to Zhao, realization on her face. She lowered her stance and took a step back.  
“Don’t.”  
“It’s my destiny. To destroy the moon and end the Water Tribe.”  
“Destroying the moon won’t just hurt the Water Tribe. It’ll hurt everyone, even you.”  
Zhao grit his teeth.  
“He’s right Zhao.”  
Everyone looked to see Iroh standing on one of the bridges connecting the island to the entrance.  
“General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery.”  
“You may call me a traitor Zhao, but the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance.” He took an offensive stance. “Whatever you do to that spirit, I will do to you tenfold.”  
“I don’t think you’re in the position to threaten me.”  
The fourth soldier Aang had not taken out, took as stance towards Iroh. Then out of nowhere the last soldier that had held back while Aang had been attacked swung his spear down onto the other soldier’s head, knocking him out. He then took off his helmet to reveal his face.  
“Jee!”  
“I’m sorry for disobeying your orders Iroh, but you are correct.” He turned to Zhao. “This is crazy.”  
Zhao looked around the oasis, seeming to realize he was alone and surrounded by enemies.  
“Put the spirit back and we’ll let you and your armies retreat without any more bloodshed.”  
Zhao’s face dropped in defeat. He knelt down and released the koi back into the pond. His face then twisted in rage and he sent a fire ball down at the water.  
“No!”  
The sky grew dark as a dark shadow covered the moon, but they could still see who the shout had belonged to. Zuko glared furiously at Zhao after he’d jumped from the reeds.  
“Prince Zuko? You’re alive!”  
Zuko looked to the white fish floating in the water.   
“I’m more than that.”  
Zuko’s voice was deep and thunderous as if hundreds of people were speaking at once. He looked back to Zhao, eyes and scar glowing.  
“Impossible, you’re…”  
Zuko stepped forward into the pond. The black koi fish stopped its frantic swimming around its dead companion and swam in front of him. The water around them then began to glow and rise up around Zuko; bringing him up with it and morphing into the shape of a large fish monster with Zuko in the middle.  
Zhao stepped back then started to run but the spirit monster noticed and took chase.   
The door to the sanctuary opened and Katara, Sokka, and Yue came through. They then looked up to the glowing water monster in awe.  
Zhao tried to shove past them but was caught by one of the monster’s limbs and consumed by the glowing water.  
The water creature then turned and headed out of the oasis into the rest of the city, taking out any Fire Nation as it went.   
-  
Back in the oasis Katara, Sokka and Yue ran up to where, Aang, Iroh and Jee were standing.   
Sokka was the first to speak. “What happened? What’s going on?”  
“Zhao killed the moon spirit and Zuko bonded with the ocean spirit to make, well that.” Aang pointed to the glowing water creature in the distance.  
“That was Zuko?”  
“Wait what do you mean the moon is dead.” Yue pushed forward and looked into the pond where the body of the moon spirit floated, unmoving. “No.”   
She collapses to the ground next to Iroh and started crying.  
Iroh then looked to Yue and his expression changed. “You’ve been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you.”  
Yue stopped crying and looked to Iroh. “Yes, you’re right. The moon gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.”  
Sokka’s eyes went wide and he grabbed her hand as she stood. “No, you don’t have to do that!”  
“It’s my duty, Sokka.”  
“I won’t let you.” He squeezed her hand desperately. “Your father told me to protect you.”  
“I have to do this.” She took another step forward and her hand slipped out of Sokka’s.   
Iroh pulled the fish from the water and held it out to her. She placed her hands on the body and it began to glow. Yue’s eyes closed and she fell limply into Sokka’s arms.  
“No!” He cupped her face in his hand before looking away heartbroken. “She’s gone…”  
Iroh put the revived moon spirit back into the pond and the whole pond began to glow. Out of that glow rose the image of Yue in a long flowing dress and her hair haloed around her.  
“Goodbye Sokka.” She leaned forward to cup his face. “I’ll always be with you.” She then gave him a kiss before fading away.  
The shadow around the moon disappeared and it shown down illuminating the earth once more.   
-  
By this time the water creature had reached the far wall of the city where the Fire Navy ships were in full retreat. It sent a massive wave at them, sending them far out to sea. It then looked up to see the moon restored and sunk back into the water, depositing an unconscious Zuko on what remained of the outer wall.  
-  
Everyone watched as the glowing water returned to the pond and the ocean spirit appeared next to the moon. The two fish floated in front of each other for a moment before going back to swimming in their endless circle as if nothing happened.  
Iroh then turned to Jee. “You should get going.”  
“What?”  
“If you’re going to catch one of the ships you need to go.”  
“But I can’t…”  
Iroh placed a hand on Jee’s shoulder and shook his head. “I appreciate what you did, but this is not your journey. You need to go home. You’ve earned it.”  
Jee smiled and nodded. He then made his way out of the Oasis.  
-  
The next morning the Arnook held a meeting to discuss what the next steps were after the last two days of battle.   
“Today we celebrate our victory over the Fire Nation invaders, but it was very nearly a tragedy. The moon spirit was killed last night and if it wasn’t for the sacrifice of my brave daughter, and a lot of luck, it would still remain that way.  
We might have been victorious today, but the consequences still show. We have become complacent, in our ways, which has left us vulnerable. No longer will healing and combat be taught separately. From now on they will both be required of all new water benders regardless of gender.   
Furthermore, a small group of benders have volunteered to journey to the South Pole. It is time we help rebuild our sister tribe.”  
-  
After the meeting Katara found Paku and went to talk to him.  
“So, you’re going to the South Pole?”  
“Yes, I always felt I was supposed to. I was just too stubborn and full of self-pity to do so.”  
“But what about Zuko, he still needs to learn water bending.”  
“Well then he better get used to calling you Master Katara.”  
-  
Meanwhile Sokka stood next to Arnook as they both looked up at the moon.  
“The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful brave young woman, become the moon.” He sighed and looked down. “I knew this day would come.”  
“You must be proud.”  
“So proud, and sad.”  
-  
Aang stepped into the infirmary and sat next to Iroh.  
“How is he.”  
“Still asleep.”  
“He did a lot last night. He’s probably very tired.”  
“Yes, I suppose he is.”  
A middle-aged woman then stepped out from behind a curtain with a worried look on her face.  
“Please come, he needs you now.”  
Both Iroh and Aang exchange looks and follow the woman into the next room.  
-  
Miles away in the Fire Nation the Fire Lord looked at the young teenage girl kneeling before him.  
“Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you.”


End file.
